A Love at Hogwarts
by IlLnVrFoRgEtU 16
Summary: Basically a romantic story that is in Harry's sixth year. He dates Cho, but eventually someone else comes into the picture......but i won't tell! You'll have to read it to figure it out!
1. Mail

**A Love at Hogwarts**

By: Amanda Melander

(August 28)

It had been one whole summer since she had last seen him. Cho couldn't wait to see Harry again. Cho Chang that is. Cho had been trying to work up the courage to send Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger a letter asking for Harry's address so she could send him a letter. She actually managed to write the letter, but had never sent it. Now it sat in the wastebasket next to her desk. She was becoming very anxious because school was going to be starting soon. Cho had been counting down the days.

"Four more days," she reminded herself.

"Cho dear! Could you come downstairs please?"

"Yes mother," Cho answered.

"You've gotten a few letters dear," her mother said.

"Okay. Who are they from?"

"Well, one is from Hogwarts. One is from someone named Hermione Granger, and the other...seems to be from a boy," her mother said.

"Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, and who?" She said almost praying that it was from Harry.

"Harry Potter," her mother answered. Cho half ripped the three letters out of her mothers hands, ran upstairs, went into her room, and shut the door. She opened the one from Harry first.

Dear Cho,

I hope this gets to you. Hermione gave me your address, but she wasn't sure if you still lived where you did in our first year. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you would meet me at King's Cross station at quarter to eleven. That way we can get a compartment together and catch up. I think Hermione's meeting Draco, and Ron's meeting Luna. Maybe we can all sit together! That is, if you don't mind?

Sincerely,

Harry

Cho got off her bed, went over to her desk, and sat down as soon as she finished reading. She pulled out a spare piece of parchment and wrote her reply:

Dear Harry,

I got your letter. I don't mind if we all sit together. I think it would be fun. See you at 10:45 on September 1st.

Sincerely,

Cho

"Looks good to me," Cho said to herself as she wrote down the address for her owl. She sent the letter right away. "Now for Hermione's letter."

Dear Cho,

I was wondering if you had gotten Harry's letter yet. If you didn't I'm sorry for spoiling the surprise! I was also wondering, if you've gotten Harry's letter that is, if you were going to do what Harry asked you to do? Please send your reply soon!

Sincerely,

Hermione

Cho almost wished she hadn't sent out her reply to Harry. She figured that her owl would be back by morning and she'd send it out then.


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N-I forgot to tell u all this in the first chapter-I began writing this WAY before the 6th book came out so they do not follow each other AT ALL.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(August 29)

That morning, Cho saw that her owl was back, and had a letter tied to its leg. She got up, removed it, and read:

See you soon!

Harry

She took the letter and pinned it to her bulletin board. She wrote her reply to Hermione's letter then too.

Dear Hermione,

I got Harry's letter. I got it the same time I got yours. I'm going to be meeting Harry at 10:45 on September 1st, at King's Cross. Harry told me that you and Draco might be meeting too. I never knew that you and Draco had anything between the two of you. I always thought that you two hated each other. When did you two start going out or whatever it is that you're doing?

Sincerely,

Cho

She finished up the address, and sent her owl out to give Hermione the letter. As she went downstairs, her mother noticed how happy she was.

"My, my, my. Why so cheerful?" she asked.

"You know that letter from Harry Potter I got?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, he's asked me to meet him at quarter to 11, at King's Cross, on September 1st."

"Wonderful! I always thought he would turn out to be a nice boy. I was only a year ahead of Lily and James. They were always very nice," her mother said.

"Who are Lily and James? Were they his parents?"

"Why yes! You never knew that?" she asked.

"No."

Cho ate her breakfast and went up to her room, when she suddenly realized she hadn't opened her letter from Hogwarts.

Dear Ms. Chang,

We are pleased to welcome you back to Hogwarts School, of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you know, the first day is September 1st, and the train will be leaving at 11 O'clock. The train will be at platform 9 3/4 as usual.

Sincerely,

Professor Mcgonagall

She read her school supplies list, brought it down to her mother, and asked if they could go now or tomorrow.

"We can leave right now if you like," her mother said.

"Let's go!"

"We're going to have to go by floo powder though."

"I don't care, let's just go!"

They went to Diagon Alley, got all of her stuff, and were about to leave when Cho saw Ron Weasley and had a feeling Harry wasn't that far behind. Then she saw him. Her knees felt like jello, her heart was racing, and she could have sworn her stomach had just done a back flip. She asked her mom if she could go home later, got a sack of floo powder, and went to talk to Harry.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi! Just doing your shopping now too, I guess?"

"Just finished actually. I asked my mom if I could stay here a while, and she said yes."

"Cool," Harry said. They both laughed.

"Well, um, do you want to go get a yogurt or an ice cream or something? My treat?" Harry asked.

"Okay, I'll probably have to leave after that though. I'm going to pack tomorrow, but I'm cutting it pretty thin."

"That's okay. Mrs. Weasley's probably going to want to leave around then anyway. I only had to get a couple of things. Well, let's go get some ice cream then, shall we?"

"Sure."

They ate their ice cream and talked a little bit when Mrs. Weasley came over and said it was time to leave.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'll be there in a minute," he said.

"Okay dear, but hurry up."

"Well, erm, bye then," Harry said.

"Bye."

Cho went home that night and couldn't wait for 24 hours to go by. That way she could wake up in the morning, getting ready to go to school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It may not be going very fast right know, but it'll get going eventually!


	3. Unsure

(August 30)

The next day came and went as slowly as ever. The only interesting thing that happened was she got a reply from Hermione:

Dear Cho,

I'm glad you got mine and Harry's letters. At least now we know that we have the right address! About me and Draco, he asked me out over the summer. I've always kind of liked him, Even if it was hidden by all that hatred. Draco and I have been going out for around a month and a half now. Did Harry tell you about Ron and Luna? They've been going out for about two weeks. Maybe if you and Harry start going out, we could all go on a triple date! That might be fun. Don't you think?

Sincerely,

Hermione

Cho thought it would be fun, but didn't know whether she wanted to ask Harry out or not. She had always waited to be asked out by the guy. She figured if he didn't ask her by the end of October, she would ask him. She went to bed that night more anxious than she had been all summer. Tomorrow she would be meeting Harry on her way to Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for being so short. It gets longer later. Don't you worry!


	4. Train Ride

(September 1)

When she got up that morning, she jumped straight out of bed and got dressed. She realized she still hadn't packed her trunk, and got on it right away. After about half an hour she went down and got breakfast.

"How are you this morning?" her mother asked.

"Fine," Cho answered.

"Trunk packed?"

"Almost. I've just got to figure out a way to put my broom in."

"Okay, well here's some extra money so you can buy food on the train."

"Thanks."

Cho ate her food especially fast that morning and went upstairs to finish packing. She was already to leave y 10:10.

"All ready!" she yelled.

"Okay. Want to leave now or in about twenty minutes?"

"How long does it take to get there?"

"Around fifteen minutes," her mother answered.

"Let's leave in about ten minutes then."

"Okay dear."

They left at twenty past ten, and Cho waited for Harry at the barrier. She could see him coming and it was exactly 10:45.

"Perfect timing," Cho said as he got closer.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"About ten minutes. I got us a compartment. It's the last one on the back of the train."

"Cool. So, what do you mean by 'us'?" he asked.

"I mean Ron, Luna, Hermione, Draco, you, and I," Cho answered.

"Cool." They both laughed.

"Do you want me to stay here and wait for the others while you two go and put your stuff on the train?"

"Sure, thank," Harry and Ron answered.

"No problem."

Cho could see Hermione coming and what looked like Draco next to her.

"Hermione!" she said as she waved.

"Hi!" Hermione said.

"I got the last compartment for all of us," Cho said as Hermione got closer.

"Thanks."

"You two can go put your stuff away. Harry and Ron should be back there somewhere."

"Okay. See you in a bit then."

"Okay. Bye," Cho said. When she finally found Luna, she brought her to the last compartment where everyone else was. Harry and Ron were sitting across from each other and next to the window, with empty spaces next to them. Draco and Hermione were sitting across from each other and next to the doorway. Harry was the first one to talk.

"So, how's everyone's summers been?"

Everyone started talking at once, and no one could make out a single word.

"STOP!" Harry yelled over everyone,"One at a time. Cho?"

Cho looked up at Harry.

"Want to go first?"

"Sure." Cho told everyone about her summer. When she finished everyone was smiling, except for Harry. He was to busy turning a deep red.

"What?" Cho asked.

"You've got it bad," answered Hermione.

"Got _what_ bad?" Cho asked. She was getting irritated now.

"Come with me into the next compartment. Draco and I had to put our stuff in there because it wouldn't fit in that compartment. Plus we wanted to be able to have some _alone_ time," Hermione explained as they walked over to the other compartment.

"Okay."

"What I meant by 'you've got it bad' is that you're in love. I don't mean any regular love either. You love Harry _so_ much that you would give anything to be with him. Am I right?"

"Well...um...ya...um...I guess so...,"Cho answered.

"Did you notice how much you talked about Harry when you were telling us about your summer?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Most of the things you told us about had to do with Harry," Hermione said.

"So? I've been waiting the whole summer just too at least see him."

"Exactly."

"Okay. Whatever you say. I'll admit it. I love Harry," Cho said.

Neither Cho nor Hermione knew, but Harry, Ron, and Draco had pressed their ears against the side of the compartment, eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Hear what? What Cho said?" Ron asked.

"Ya. She said-she said she loves me."

"So? Luna says that to me all the time. Don't you?" Luna nodded.

"Hermione says it to me too. But we usually end up making out right after."

"Oh _that_ helps." Harry wished he hadn't brought it up. He didn't want to know if Cho planned on making out with him. He had only kissed before. It had been Cho who kissed him, but that was in his 5th year.

"You'll be fine mate!" Ron said.

That kind of helped. Not much though. When Cho and Hermione came back in, they both looked very happy. Cho went in, but Hermione stopped in the doorway. Draco nodded and stood up. Then they both left. Cho saw the odd looks on everyone's faces. She told them nothing was wrong, and that they just went next door to be alone. She also told them that they would probably be back in a little while.

"Why don't we get changed?" Cho suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Why don't you two go first, then Luna, then me?" Everyone agreed again.

"Come on Luna, we can wait outside."

"What's up?" Luna asked after seeing the odd look on Cho's face.

"Just curious, but, did Ron ask you out or did you ask him out?"

"I asked him out," Luna answered.

"Oh, okay. That's all I wanted to know."

"You want me, to ask Ron, to ask Harry, if he's going to ask you out, don't you?"

"Oh, would you? Please?"

"Sure. I think it's a pretty obvious answer, but hey, whatever floats your boat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cho asked.

"He wants to go out with you. I found that fairly obvious. He's just scared because he's never asked a girl out before. He's also worried that every time you say 'I love you' to him you're going to want to make out with him."

"Why would I do that?" Cho asked.

"Draco said it's what happens with him and Hermione."

"Okay, did _not_ want that much information."

"You asked."

Harry and Ron came out dressed in their robes. Luna went into the compartment once they were both out.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing," Cho answered. She felt more comfortable around Harry now that she had talked to Luna. Luna came out, and Cho went in. Once she was finished, everyone came back in. They talked about their summer mostly, until Harry asked Ron and Luna to be quiet. Then he asked Luna to go over and get Hermione and Draco.

"No need," Hermione said as she walked through the door.

"Okay then. Well, I would like to say something. But first I need to ask Cho something. Cho?"

"Yes."

"Will you-will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"What are you asking 'really' for mate! She said yes!" Ron said.

"Well then, that's what I wanted to say. Cho and I are going out!"

Ron whistled while Luna and Hermione clapped. Draco didn't do anything until Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, then he started clapping too. Then the train started slowing down. Harry could see Hogwarts.

"About time, I'm starving!" Ron said.

"I wonder why the trolley lady never came by." Cho asked.

"That's our fault," Hermione said, "She saw Draco and I kissing next door. She must have assumed you guys were too, and left you alone."

The train had come to a complete stop now, so they all got off the train. When they got off, they could hear a familiar voice yelling.

"Firs' years, this way!"

"Hi Hagrid!" yelled Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey! Great ter see ya! How was yer summers?"

"Great!" The three of them yelled again.

"Good, good. Now, you three had be'er get up ter the castle fer the feast. I'll see ya there."

"Bye Hagrid!"

They headed for the feast. The sorting hat sang its song, and the first years were sorted. Then Dumbledore stood up.

"I have a few start of term notices. One is to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mulligan." She bowed then sat back down. "Two is to remind all students that the Dark forest is strictly forbidden." Harry could have sworn Dumbledore had been looking at him when he said this. "Third, and most important, is mainly for our older students. To remind you of our past times, of our present state, and of our future. United we are stronger, divided we shall perish. Against our old, and new, enemy, we must all stand together or we shall fall. Welcome to yet another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Let the feast, begin," finished Dumbledore.

The first years sat there completely confused, until they became too baffled by the feast to care. Everyone else clapped, then began to eat.

"That was certainly different," Ron said.

"I agree. It's very true though. Dumbledore's a smart man. Actually, I'm amazed you understood him, "said Hermione. She smiled, but Ron simply glared at her. Harry ate as much as he could that night. By the time the feast was over, he felt like he had eaten more than he had ever eaten in one sitting. He got the password from Hermione, seeing as how she and Ron were prefects, and went to talk to Cho.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"Since we didn't talk that much on the train, do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure, I know just the place," Cho said. She took him out into the entrance hall, and down a hallway.

"The _laundry_ room?" Harry asked aghast.

"Ya. No one ever comes in here, except for the occasional house elf of course."

"Of course. Ummm...So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, if it's alright with you, could we talk about Cedric?" said Cho. Then, seeing the look on Harry's face she added hastily, "It would help me a lot to understand you, and there would be a lot less odd moments for me, ya know?"

"Okay, but do I have to go into detail?"

"You don't have to, but I will probably interrupt you a lot asking questions."

"Okay." Harry told her all about what happened during the third task, what happened in the graveyard, and what happened when he got back.

"Oh my gosh, I never knew it was so horrible. I swear if I knew I never would have asked," Cho said.

"Well, if you knew there wouldn't be any need to ask me would there?"

"No... but that's beside the point. Thank you for telling me. It must have been horrible to see the man who killed your parents, and nearly killed you three times."

Harry didn't answer. Cho spoke again.

"Well, I think we've talked enough tonight. Maybe we'll talk tomorrow after dinner. It's supposed to be warm out so we can probably go outside and talk."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Cho gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told you It'd get longer: )


	5. Cnikisu?

(September 2)

Then next morning, Cho felt happier than she ever had. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She got dressed and went out to the entrance hall to wait for Harry. At that time, Harry was waking up. He felt incredible. "I have the prettiest girl in school," he thought to himself. He got dressed and went down to breakfast. He met Cho at the bottom of the marble staircase.

"Hi," Cho said.

"Hi."

"I found out that it's supposed to be gorgeous this afternoon. Are we still going to meet?" Cho asked.

"Yuuuu...p," Harry said through a yawn.

"Okay. See you this afternoon then."

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Cho wants to meet this afternoon outside. She said it's supposed to be nice out."

"You guys do a lot of stuff together. You two just started going out yesterday, you talked late last night, and now your meeting this afternoon? Luna and I hardly do anything!" Ron complained.

"That's because she's not smart enough to ask you, and you're to shy," Hermione said.

"She's not stupid, and I'm not shy!" Ron bellowed.

"Whatever you say Ron."

"Just you watch!" Ron went over to the Ravenclaw table to talk to Luna. They talked for a few minutes when they saw Luna shake her head yes, and Ron come back over.

"Ha!"

"What did she say yes to?" asked Hermione.

"I asked her if she would meet me on the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"When is it anyway?" Harry asked.

"Two weekends away." Hermione answered.

"Cool. Well, let's eat so we'll be ready for our classes," said Harry.

"Okay," Ron and Hermione said. They ate then went to all of their morning classes, which included double Potions.

"I _hate _potions. I probably wouldn't as much if _Snape_ didn't reach it," said Ron.

"Me too," said Harry.

"I don't mind it. I still hate Snape though," said Hermione.

"That's only because you're good at it, " Ron said.

"Well, maybe if you paid more attention in class, _you'd_ be good at it too!" Ron didn't say anything.

"Can we eat lunch in peace?" Harry asked. Ron grumbled, but Hermione didn't answer.

"I want answers!"

"Yes," they both said.

"Good. Now smile," he waited for them both to smile, "now, let's go and eat."

They ate their lunch in silence, other than the noise from everyone else. Once they had all finished they went to all of their afternoon classes.

"Divination was pretty cool today," said Harry.

"I still think Arithmancy is the best," Hermione said.

"Whatever," said Ron.

"Let's just eat dinner okay? Then you two can bicker all you want, because I won't have to listen to it!"

"Sorry Harry," they both said.

"Let's eat," Harry said as they sat down at Gryffindor table. They all ate, then Harry left them to go and meet Cho in the entrance hall.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi. Where do you want to go?"

"I know a good spot."

"Okay, where is it?"

"Surprise," said Harry. He led her towards the lake, then he turned and sat next to a bush.

"Privacy," he said.

"Okay."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Ummm...would this qualify as our first date?" Harry asked.

"I think it's more like our second. Our first would have been last night," said Cho.

"Okay." Harry started moving closer to Cho. The he put his arm around her. She didn't move or move his arm off of her, so he guessed she didn't mind. Then, she leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there watching the sky change colors as the sun went down until it was completely dark out.

"Well, I guess we should go now," Cho said.

"Ya. Ummm...Cho?"

"Yes?"

"Cnikisu?" Harry said to fast to make out the words.

"Huh?"

"Can...I...kiss...you?" he said as slow as he could without speeding up in mid-sentence.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that."

They both leaned towards each other and they kissed. Harry felt like he had 1000 butterflies in his stomach. Cho however, felt like she had a million. They both left that night happier than they had been in a long time.


	6. Pansy's Problem

(September 3)

The next day, Cho's friends wouldn't stop bugging her about Harry.

"How long have you two been going out?"

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"Have you done _more_ than kissed him?"

"When did you two start going out?"

"How many dates have you had?"

"If you would at _least _let me start!" Cho yelled.

"Sorry," they all said.

"My answer to all of your questions is the same."

"Huh? How?" One of her friends asked.

"It's simple. I'm not telling."

All of her friends sighed, moaned, and wined until they got to Ravenclaw table.

"Ya, how'd it go with Cho?" asked Ron.

"No comment," Harry said. He started walking faster. "Is anyone else hungry? I'm starving," he said so as to change the subject quickly.

"I'm a little hungry," said Hermione.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff," Ron said.

"I'm sure," scoffed Hermione.

They were at the bottom of the staircase by now, and they could see Draco coming up from the dungeons.

"Go talk to your boyfriend and leave us alone," said Ron.

"Don't bring me into this! She didn't say anything to me, and she didn't say anything bad to you."

"Just go anyway," Ron said.

"I was planning on it.."

She left and went to talk to Draco. They saw them kissing, and decided to move faster into the great hall. They turned around because they could hear someone yelling.

"Potter!"

"What in bloody hell does she want?" Ron said. Harry was about to ask the same thing. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"What do _you_ want?" Harry asked.

"Don't have to be so rude Harry. I only came ask you a question," she replied.

"What is it then?"

"Weasley should get a move on first.." Ron gave him a disgruntled look, then went over to Gryffindor table.

"What then?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would ever want to have some _fun_. You could shag me. What do you say?"

"Ummm..."

"I don't need an answer know."

Harry was completely confused. He had no idea what "shag" meant. He had the idea that it was probably something dirty, or she wouldn't have told Ron to leave. Or maybe it was a joke. He couldn't tell. However, he had just thought of a brilliant plan. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Once he found Cho, he gave her the most desperate look he could manage. He saw her stand up, and start walking towards him and Pansy.

"Is there a problem Chang?"

"Ya, actually, there is," Harry replied.

Harry knew it was know or never. He pulled Cho towards him and kissed her. Pansy looked horror struck.

"Uh, oh, sorry Potter, have fun with this whore who you're obviously dating." She had said the magic words. Harry stopped kissing Cho, and she seemed to be thinking the same thing he was because they both had pulled out their wands.

"I'd watch if I were you Pansy. Wouldn't want to get caught in a dark corridor," said Cho.

Pansy stuck up her middle finger. Yet another key in Harry's plan, which made it much more worth while. Both Cho and Harry yelled out hexes at the same time.

"What is the matter with you two? Attacking a fellow student who has their back turned! The shame!" Professor Mcgonagall yelled.

"Sorry professor, but she called me a whore!" Cho yelled in reply.

"It's partly my fault professor, sorry," said Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you and Ms. Chang will eat and then go straight up to my office. I will bring Ms. Parkinson up to the Hospital Wing and then take her to my office. I may be delayed, but I'm sure that you two can handle yourselves until then."

"Yes, professor," Cho and Harry said.

"Wow! Some breakfast huh?" Ron said as Harry got over to the Gryffindor table, "Pansy wants to talk to you _alone_, then Cho comes over, you kiss her, Pansy gets pissed, then you _both_ curse her! That was the best part!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to get detention for sure," said Harry.

"Why? Mcgonagall actually _cares_ about Pansy?"

"Guess so."

"What was that about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'd like to know the details myself," Ron said with a grin on his face.

Harry told Ron and Hermione what happened. The only thing he changed was he made it sound as if he knew what "shag" meant.

"Wow," Ron said.

"Oh my gosh, Pansy's such a slut. She can't get Draco, so she moves on to you to try and make him jealous. I mean, I knew she was bad but, either she's stupid and didn't think you were happy with Cho, _or_ she didn't know that you were going out with her," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"A lot of people don't know that we're going out. _Right_, Hermione?"

"Not exactly. Now don't just blame me because I'm not the only one who told. Draco helped. I told the girls and he told the guys. Telling Pansy must have slipped my mind."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better," said Harry.

"Good," said Hermione.

Harry finished eating and was about to head up to McGonagall's office, when he heard Cho yelling to him.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Wait for me!"

"Yup."

"We should leave here, get there, and leave there together," Cho said.

"Why?"

"Because we're partners in crime," Cho said with a smile. This helped Harry because now he didn't care so much about getting detentions, as long as he could spend it with Cho. They got to McGonagall's office within five minutes.

"After you," said Harry.

"Why thank you. Such a gentlemen."

They at two of the four front desks in the far left corner.

"So, what happened _before_ I came over?" Cho asked.

"Well, someone yelled 'Potter' so Ron and I turned around and found out it was Pansy. She said she wanted to ask me a question, but would only ask if Ron left. So, he left and then Pansy asked me if I ever wanted to have some _fun_. Then she said I could 'shag' her. What in bloody hell does 'shag' mean?"

Cho giggled. She looked upset, but had a very cute giggle all the same.

"Shag means-"

"Hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Chang. Ms. Parkinson, sit at the desk at the far right. I want _something_ in between you and these two." Pansy sat. McGonagall sat behind her desk. "Now then, what happened?" All three of them burst out into explanation.

"Stop. Stop! STOP!" Everyone stopped talking. "Now then, one at a time. Mr. Potter? You first."

Harry told her what happened all the way from the time when Pansy yelled 'Potter' 'till McGonagall yelled at him and Cho.

"All right. Ms. Parkinson? Is there anything you would like to add?"

"Add?" Pansy said,"There's nothing _to_ add! That whole story's wrong!"

"Liar!" yelled Cho and Harry.

"I know the whole _true_ story! You just wanted to try and embarrass me for talking to you! That's right! I know how that messed up mind of yours works!" Pansy said while starting to cry.

"Why don't you tell me your side of the story then?" McGonagall said.

"Okay," said Pansy, while finishing her crying act," I went to talk to Potter about whether he had understood our Charms homework we had gotten yesterday. He told me he would never help me, even if his life depended on it. Then he got his _girlfriend_ to come over. He whispered something in her ear. It was a lie, no doubt, and she got extremely angry at me. Then Potter kissed her just to make me feel bad because he knew that Draco and me weren't together anymore, thanks to his _best friend_ Granger. I told him he was cruel because of what he had done to me. He told me to watch my back because he might have to murder me if I didn't shut up. I told him that I was going to tell the whole school how cruel he was. That's when they both cursed me."

"Well then, I'm afraid that you shall be getting detention."

"Who?" Pansy, Cho, and Harry asked in unison.

"Ms. Parkinson."

"What!"

"I distinctly saw you give the 'birdie' to Mr. Potter and Ms. Chang before they hexed you. That piece of information was only in Mr. Potter's story, not yours. That single detail leads me to believe that Mr. Potter's story is more accurate than yours. Now, if you feel this is unfair, I can go and ask Professor Snape for a small bottle of Veritasserum."

"That _won't_ be necessary," said Pansy.

"Okay. It's all settled then. You will have detention with Mr. filch tomorrow night at eight."

"Okay."

"You may all go get your books and go to your classes. But first, what are your classes?"

"Charms," Harry said.

"Divination," said Cho.

"Astronomy," said Pansy.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go get your books!"

"Cho!" Harry whispered as they got out the door.

"What!" she whispered back.

"You never finished."

"Oh! Right. Shag means like...quick, hardcore sex. That's the best way to describe it. Bye!"

"Bye."

Harry had no choice. He went and got his books. Then he went to Charms with Professor Flitwick.

"Where have you been?" said the squeaky, high-pitched voice of Professor Flitwick.

"With Professor McGonagall."

"Very well. Sit down. We're doing the Golgis Charm. Page 666."

Harry nodded. Fifteen minutes later, Flitwick's lesson had ended. Harry saw Pansy in the corridor and couldn't help but rack a grin. He had a hard enough time trying not to break out into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione.

"Pansy got detention for what happened during breakfast," Harry replied.

"Did she really?" Hermione started laughing so loud that people were staring. Harry could see Pansy and she looked mortified. He figured it was because she knew that once Hermione found out what happened, she would tell Draco, and then he'd pick on her for a very, very long time.

"Oh, I've got to tell Draco. I'll be back. There he is! Draco!" She showed up for transfiguration right before it started.

"He told me she's going to wish she'd never been born! God I love him!"

"Shhhhhh! Keep your voice down," said Harry.

"Why?"

"Pansy told Snape how McGonagall threatened her with the Veritasserum," Harry told her.

"She didn't!"

"She did."

"Ohhhh I hate her!"

"Cho came up to Harry at the end of the day, right before dinner.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"It's supposed to be nice out again today. Do you want to meet outside after dinner?"

"Sure, same place?" Harry asked.

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye." They both went into the Great Hall for dinner.

"I'm meeting Luna outside today. She said that her friends want to meet me. She also wants to get a picture of me and her together so that she can send it home. That way her parents can see how happy we are together. I swear, her family's kind of loony. People probably used to call her family members that when they were in school," said Ron.

"Ron, be nice. I've talked to her over the summer. She told me a ton of stuff, and, she's not half bad," Hermione said, "Neither is her family," she added because of the look on Ron's face.

"Whatever. Anyway, are you and Cho going to be outside?" Ron asked Harry.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Draco and I are going to be outside too."

"Cool," Harry said, "you, and you," Harry said pointing at Ron and Hermione, "had better just stay on the other side of the lake though."

"Well, where do you and Cho go?"

"Next to a bush on the side of the school."

"Oh dear," Hermione said.

"What?" Both Harry and Ron asked.

"That's where Draco and I usually go. I'll see if we can go some where else but I don't think it's going to happen."

"There are more bushes. Just go on the other side of them," Harry told her.

"Okay. I'll see you both in the common room later."

"Yup," said Ron.

"Bye," Harry said.

Harry finished his dinner and stood up. He realized that Cho had just done the same thing. Once he began walking, they were walking towards each other.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup," Cho answered.

"Let's go."

They walked into the entrance hall and out the oak doors. Then, they turned left and sat next to the bush.

"Harry? I've wanted to ask you this since breakfast. Ummm...that kiss. Did you mean it, or was it really just to get Pansy mad at you?"

"I meant it. I mean, it was a part of my plan, but yes, I meant every bit of it."

"Want to do it again?"

"Ummm...okay." Harry leaned towards Cho and kissed her.

"You're a very good kisser."

"Thanks. You're the first person to ever tell me that. Then again you're the only person I've ever kissed." Cho giggled.

"Well, I've got a lot of homework to do Harry. See you tomorrow." Cho gave Harry a kiss good-by. Harry felt odd after she left though. He felt like she had put her _tongue_ in his _mouth_. After thinking about it for a few moments, he understood. She wanted to go to the next step. "Frenching," he told himself. He didn't know why, but the thought of Frenching Cho made him happy, but scared at the same time. He was happy because it was Cho. He was scared because he had never done it before. There were two people he knew he could get advice from; Ron and Hermione. He figured that Ron wouldn't help because he had, most likely, never frenched a girl. Hermione however, did it all the time. She and Draco did _more_ than french on occasions. He figured he could go see her, go see Ron, or do nothing at all. He decided he would talk to Hermione in the morning. He got to Gryffindor common room at around 9 O'clock, and it looked like either Hermione had already gone to bed, or wasn't back yet. Harry wanted to get rid of the thoughts in his head. But since he didn't have a pensieve, he would have to write it down. He went to his dormitory, picked up a few extra pieces of parchment, and wrote:

September 3

My name is Harry Potter. I have untidy black hair and bright green eyes. I am 5'9. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am dating a girl named Cho Chang. I have started writing because of her. Cho and I have been going out for 3 days. I think that she wants to start frenching. The only problem is that I've never frenched before. I wanted to know if I should ask my close friend Hermione because she does it all the time with her boyfriend. Or should I just ask Cho if we could hold off? Or should I ask Cho to teach me?

Harry had chosen this parchment because it gives you advice, and answers any questions after you write them. Then, after 48 hours, all the writing disappears. The reply was coming by now:

Hello Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you. You sound very handsome. Well, you should do whatever it is that you feel comfortable doing. If you feel comfortable asking your friend Hermione about it, you should ask her. If you feel okay with both of them, then that's even better! Now, if you don't mind me asking, how did this come about?

Harry had to read this through twice before he realized he was supposed to write back:

She had given me a good-by kiss and it felt like she had put her tongue in my mouth.

Then yet another reply:

Ahhhh...

Harry was slightly confused by now, but knew what he had to do. He had to talk to Cho.


	7. Kissing Lesson

A/N- Sorry, but this one was soo long that I had to split it apart! Sorry! And sorry again! By the way, thank you mangolady for the review, and yes, this is my first fic, but i'v been writing it for a REALLY long time. And since i don't think that i put it in the story, a girl posted a review asking why i have Draco and Hermione hooking up. Well, he hooks up with her because he knows he'd have a challenge trying to get her to go out with him.Although you find out more on this later on in the story, of which i'm adding in a few minutes. Thanks again mangolady!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Saturday, September 4)

The next day was Saturday. Cho got up and dressed slightly faster than usual. Then she headed for the marble staircase. She knew that Gryffindor tower was somewhere above the first floor. So, she waited on the first floor for Harry. Meanwhile, Harry was just waking up. He got up and dressed, without waking Ron up because he needed to talk to Cho. He got to the first floor corridor when he saw her.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Hi!" He started running down the corridor towards her.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"It isn't about what I did, is it?"

"In the kiss last night?"

"Ya," Cho said.

"Yup."

"Oh, your not going to break up with me are you?"

"No, why would you do that?"

"I don't know, I just didn't know how you were going to react to it."

"Well, that's why I want to talk to you."

"Okay," Cho said.

"I want to learn."

"Learn what?"

"How to french."

"Okay, what am I supposed to do though? Do I teach you or something?"

"I don't know. Whatever you feel comfortable doing," Harry said.

"I have an idea. Why don't I just teach you by giving you experience?"

"Huh?" Harry said.

"You and I can french, and I'll give you pointers as we go!"

"Okay. Is it supposed to be nice out today?"

"Yup," said Cho.

"See you after lunch or dinner?"

"What do you mean? It's Saturday! We can spend as much time as we want together!"

"Oh yeah! Well, let's meet right here after breakfast, okay?"

"Okay," Cho said.

"People were starting to come down the marble staircase by now. Harry went to eat. Neville came and sat next to him.

"I hear you're going out with Cho Chang. Is it true?" Neville asked.

"Ya, why?"

"She's nice, that's all. Plus, I heard a Ravenclaw girl say that Cho's liked you since you two played quidditch against each other in your, third year, I think it was?"

"Ya, I remember." Harry remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Well, I've got to go talk to Seamus. He told me he wanted to tell me something. Bye."

"Bye Neville," said Harry. He saw Neville go over to talk to Dean Thomas and Seamus, who were walking into the Great Hall. As they got closer, they saw Harry and waved. He waved back. Then they sat across the table from him.

"I heard you're going out with Cho Chang," Seamus said.

"Ya Harry. Seamus wants to know if you'll let him know when you're going to let her off," Dean said. He smiled until Seamus hit him in the back of the head.

"_No_, I just want to know if it's true or not."

"It is, why?"

"You're really going out with her Harry? You're going out with the hottest girl in seventh year?" Dean asked.

"Ya. You shouldn't be saying anything though Dean. You're going out with Ginny."

"Hey now, I said 7th year, not 5th."

"Ya, ya, ya. Why do you guys want to know about Cho?"

"Because there's a rumor and we wanted to see if they were true. It says that you're going out with Cho. Wow, you're probably the luckiest gut in the school!" Seamus said.

"When did you start going out?" Dean asked.

"On the train," Harry answered.

"So you've been going out for four days?" asked Seamus.

"Ya."

"How far have you gotten?" Seamus asked.

"What?"

"How-far-have-you-gotten? It's not that hard of a question."

"I know. You just kind of caught me off guard with all the_ innocent_ questions. I don't tell, why?"

"You won't tell?"

"Look guys, Ron and Hermione don't even know what's been going on between Cho and me. So you're not going to know unless Cho says she doesn't mind if I tell."

"Your whipped mate," Dean said.

"Huh? What's that mean?"

"You've gotten too far into it. You've shagged her haven't you? It sucked and you won't tell. Am I right? Am I right!" Seamus said.

"I haven't shagged her alright! You two have sick minds."

"I know, it's a gift," Seamus said.

"See ya Harry," Dean said.

"Yup," Seamus said, "see ya.'

"Bye Dean, bye Seamus, bye Neville."

"Oh! Conversations over? Sorry," said Neville.

Harry ate and went over to the doorway that led to the entrance hall so he could wait for Cho.

"Ready?" Cho said as she got closer to Harry.

"Ready," Harry answered.

The two of them walked into the entrance hall, out the oak doors, and over to the bush where they usually sat.

"Well, what you should know first is that you're really just kissing someone. However, while you're kissing them, you just stick your tongue in their mouth. If the person expects it, then you should meet halfway. If not, you'll go into their mouth and kind of draw them out. Then, you'll basically be playing a weird sort of _game_, I guess, with your tongues. Let me show you."

"Okay."

Cho leaned towards him and put her arm around his neck. She moved her fingers up and down on the small hairs on his neck. Harry didn't know why, but it kind of made him feel more comfortable. She closed the gap between Harry and herself. He slowly moved his tongue into Cho's mouth. They met halfway. He could feel her tongue moving and tried to imitate what she was doing. Then she broke away.

"Good. You're a natural. Now, this time I want you to come and get me."

"Okay."

Harry leaned towards Cho. He slowly moved his tongue into her mouth. He touched her tongue and she moved her tongue towards his mouth. She stopped halfway as Harry retreated halfway. Harry did the same thing that Cho did. She broke away again.

"Very good. This time we'll kiss longer. When you french for a long period of time, it's called making out. We're going to do that this time."

"Okay."

Harry had to get Cho out this time. So he did that, and then he moved by himself. They kept making out for what felt like at least 5 minutes. This time Harry broke away.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"You're a very good kisser," she said.

"Thanks."

Harry went to the common room at 10 O'clock in the morning.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"He's been making out with Cho Chang. I saw them," Seamus said.

"Thanks Seamus," Harry said with _a lot_ of Sarcasm.

"Your welcome," Seamus answered.

"Really now?" Hermione said.

"Yaaaa."

"Ron, you and Luna need to get a move on. You've been going out for almost three weeks and you haven't done anything except meet her friends! Harry and Cho have done more than you and they've only been going out for four days!"

"Oh shut up. Harry can go at his own pace. I think Luna's prude anyway."

"You think Luna's _what_?" Harry asked.

"Prude. It means that she won't make any kind of move. She won't kiss, hug, hold hands, nothing."

"Dump her if you want something. Tell her it just wouldn't work out," Hermione said.

"Easier said than done."

"I'll do it for you if you want," said Hermione.

"Go ahead. She's been getting kind of annoying anyway."

"All right. I'll be back when I'm done. Bye."

"Bye," both Ron and Harry said.

"So, were you really making out with Cho?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"How was it?"

"Great. She's my first."

"Oh, then you wouldn't be able to answer my question."

"What's your question?" Harry asked.

"Ya know how you asked Parvarti Patil if she would go to the ball with you two years ago?"

"Ya."

"Did you kiss her?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wanted to know if she's prude or not."

"I don't know. _Wait_ a minute; you want to go out with her don't you?"

"Maybe." Ron was turning red so Harry knew he was right.

"Who does he want to go out with?" Hermione asked.

"Back so soon?" Ron asked.

"She was in the corridor. It took me like a minute to find her, and all the rest of the time I was trying to explain to her that you were breaking up with her. God she's thick. How did you put up with her for so long?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," Ron answered.

"Anyway, who does Ron want to go out with?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Parvarti."

"Oh really?" Ron nodded.

"I'll be back n a minute." Hermione went over to Parvarti.

"What is she doing! Trying to ruin my life forever!" Ron said.

"She's probably asking Parvarti if she'll go out with you," Harry answered.

"Well thank you captain obvious!"

Hermione came back over, "She said that she'll go out with you on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Are you prude?" Parvarti said on her way over to them.

"No, why?"

"Good. I'll go out with you."

"Cool."

"Meet me after lunch in the entrance hall."

"Okay."

"See ya," Parvarti said.

"Bye. What time is it?" Ron asked Harry.

"Eleven thirty."

"Cool."

"I'm going to go find Cho. Bye."

"Bye," Ron and Hermione said.

Harry went down to the entrance hall where he saw Cho with a group of friends.

"Hey Cho!" he yelled.

She turned around, "Hi!"

Harry got closer, "I was wondering if you want to meet after lunch?"

"Sorry Harry. I'm going to be with my friends," she pointed to the girls behind her, "but we could meet after dinner if you want."

"Okay. See you after dinner then."

"Okay." Harry leaned forward and kissed her.

"Oooooo..." Harry heard all the other girls say as he left. He was on his way back to Gryffindor tower, when he heard what sounded like a girl crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Luna came out from behind a statue next to him, "Nothing," she said. She looked like she had been crying for sometime.

"I'm sure. Does it have anything to do with Ron?"

"Don't say that name! I never want to hear that name again!"

Harry had to fight down the urge to stand there and say Ron over and over again, "I take it that it does than."

"Yes. What do you want anyway? Come to laugh at me have you? Come to pick on the girl who's just been dumped?"

"No. Now, I know that this probably won't make you feel any better, but you've got to move on woman! Play it like there's nothing wrong. Other guys will see that, like it, and want to go out with you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Ya. Now, I know this definitely isn't going to make you feel better, but Ron's already moved on. He's already got a new girlfriend." She started crying again.

"Remember what I said," Harry said. Then he left and went straight up to Gryffindor tower. By now it was twelve and people were leaving for lunch.

"What took so long?" Ron asked when he saw Harry.

"I found Luna on my way here. She was crying. I told her a bunch of crap like telling her to move on and stuff. Then I told her you had already moved on."

"How'd she take it?"

"Pretty good actually."

"Good."

"You're alone outside though. Cho's going to be with her friends."

"Oh well."

"Let's just eat. I'm starving!"

"Ya!"

They sprinted down the marble staircase, and into the great hall.

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Cho running towards him.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Do you want to come with me and my friends outside?"

"Uhh...sure."

"Okay. See you after lunch!"

"Yup. Bye."

Hold on. What?" Ron asked.

"She wants me to go with her and her friends after we're done eating. Chill out. Why do you look so worried?"

"I'm meeting Parvarti. What if she wants to make out, or french?"

"It's easy! Listen, you've kissed a girl before right?"

"Ya."

"It's like that. She'll come and get you if she wants to french. Making out is just frenching for a long time."

"What do you mean' she'll come and get me'?"

"She'll put her tongue in your mouth and get you."

Ron spit out his pumpkin juice, "What!"

"You're telling me you didn't know that!"

"Know what! That we were going to have to play tag with our tongues!"

"Ya!"

"No! I didn't!"

"What did you think frenching was!" Harry asked.

"I didn't have a clue! That's why I was asking you!"

"Ron, you're hopeless. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Parvarti," Harry said.

He went over to Parvarti and whispered in her ear, "I hope you didn't plan on making out with Ron or anything."

"No. Why?"

"He doesn't know how."

"I'll teach him when _I'm_ ready."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"What did you tell her!" Ron said as soon as Harry got within earshot. Harry told him what he'd said and what Parvarti had said in reply.

"Cool. I'm leaving from a girl! Ha, ha you didn't!"

"What are you stupid? Cho's the one who taught me! Since when does _she_ qualify as a _guy_?"

"Oh. Woops."

Anyway, I'll see you after our dates."

"Yup," he answered.

"Come on girls." Cho and Harry led the way, arm in arm, out the oak front doors, and out to a shaded area under some trees.

"Girls, as you know, this is Harry Potter. He and I have been going out for four days. Yes, we have made out, and **No Stupid Questions**!" A blonde girl raised her hand.

"Yes Erica?"

"How old are you?" she asked.

"16," Harry answered.

The other girl, who was a brunette, raised her hand, but didn't wait for Cho to pick her.

"Why are you going out with a guy who's younger than you Cho? Is this some sort of fantasy, or have you completely lost your mind?" she asked.

"He-"Harry was going to say "Hey!" but Cho cut him off.

"I have neither lost my mind, nor is this a fantasy. I've always liked Harry. Must be you never noticed."

The blonde girl raised her hand again. Cho nodded.

"I have two questions. My first one is, what occupation are you considering for when you get out of Hogwarts?"

"Well, I would always like to go to Puddlemere like Oliver Wood, or some other quidditch school. But I have also considered being an auror."

"Really know? My other question is, would you consider Cho to be a good kisser?"

"Now Eri-"Harry cut Cho off this time.

"Ya. She's awesome." Cho blushed.

"I'm done," said Erica. The brunette raised her hand again.

"Go ahead Courtney," Cho said.

If you and Cho were to break up, would there be another girl who you would go out with if they asked you?"

"No."

"I'm done too," said Courtney.

"Okay. Harry? Do you have any questions?"

"Ummm...ya. Are either of you single?"

"Excuse me?" Cho said.

"It's not for me! It's for...a friend."

"_Oh_, okay."

"So are you?"

"I'm not," Courtney said.

"I am," said Erica.

"Cool. One of m friends recently broke up with his girlfriend. He has one right know, but I have a funny feeling that they're not going to last for very long."

"Okay. What's his name?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Oh! I know him. I've-nevermind. Bye Cho!" Erica said. Then she ran away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing she just, almost let something slip."

"Ookay. I've got to go check up on him and Ron. I told him that I would talk to him after I talked to you and your friends, and he met with Parvarti."

"Okay. See you after dinner right?"

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye," Cho said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

This is where I have to end it. It was 18 pgs on word, so I cut it in half at 9.


	8. Do You Like Blondes?

10

A/N-This is 7 continued, have fun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry headed up to Gryffindor tower.

"Where have you been! I've been waiting here for at least half an hour!" Ron said.

"I was with Cho. Why? What happened with Parvarti?"

"I don't want to talk about it here. Let's go to the dormitory."

"Okay," Harry said. They went up to their dormitory and sat on Ron's bed.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, I met her and I thought we were going to go outside. Nope. She brought me to the Room of Requirement. When we got in there it was a bedroom! A blood bedroom! It was a giant bed with like 50 candles floating throughout the room. I asked her what was going on. She said it was obvious. She wanted to have sex with me Harry! Sex! I may not be prude, but I won't go that far!"

"Okay. That was totally unexpected from Parvarti, but...hey...people change," said Harry.

"Wow. What a day," Ron said.

"Do you like blondes?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Do you like blondes?" Harry asked again.

"Some, why?"

"One of Cho's friends. She's blonde. I asked both of Cho's friends if they were single. The brunette named Courtney said she wasn't. The blonde named Erica said she was. I didn't tell her your name at first, so, Erica asked me your name. When I told her Ron Weasley, she said that she knew you, and started to say something, but cut herself off. Then she said nevermind, said bye, and ran away," Harry said.

"Really? Well, I broke up with Parvarti, so you can tell her I'm interested. But I'll have to see her first."

"Okay."

"Well, I want to do something. Want to play quidditch? I think it should be starting soon."

"Nah, I'm going to o find Cho and her friends," Harry said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Harry left Gryffindor tower and headed towards the entrance hall. Then he went out the oak doors and looked around. He found Cho and Courtney sitting in the same spot as they were before. He waved to Cho, and she waved back. As he walked over to her, he saw Cho and Courtney wave again. He looked behind him and saw Erica.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"Ummm...Ron wants to meet you. He broke up with his girlfriend, and I told him that you said you were single. He told me to tell you he's interested, but he wants to meet you first."

"Really! Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran back inside the castle.

"What was that about? Why did she kiss you?" Cho asked Harry as he got closer.

"I told her that I told Ron that she was single. He said that he's interested and he wants to meet her."

"Ohhhh. Okay."

"Does she like Ron _a lot_ or something?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Because, if you didn't notice, she _kissed_ me because I told Ron."

"I noticed, and yes, she does have a major crush on Ron. She had a crush on the Weasley twins too. They're gone though. She's planned to go see them over winter vacation," Cho said.

"Oh. Okay, whatever."

"I thought Ron had a girlfriend?"

"He did. He broke up with her."

"He broke up with Luna this morning! Why'd he break up with, whoever it was he was going out with?"

"She brought him to the Room of Requirement and tried to have sex with him," Harry answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Ya."

"Oh my gosh! Who was it?" Cho asked.

"Parvarti Patil."

"As in Padma Patil's twin?"

"Yup."

"Wow. I heard Padma did the same thing on Friday night!"

"You mean last night?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Whatever," Cho said returning the smile.

"Erica's going to have a field day," Courtney said.

"Huh?" said Harry.

"She's probably jumping up and down on her bed in our dormitory right now," Courtney said.

"You're probably right! Well, Harry we have to go. I'd rather see Erica go on a date with Ron, than end up in the hospital wing," Cho said.

"Okay. Bye." Harry leaned towards Cho and she leaned towards him. They made out for about 30 seconds before Courtney couldn't stand it anymore.

"Can't you do that when Roger's with us so that I don't feel left out?" she asked.

"Sorry Courtney," Cho said.

"Ya, sorry. Roger who?"

"Davies," Courtney said.

"Ah."

"Well, bye Harry," Cho said.

"Bye.," Courtney said.

"Bye," said Harry. He went into the castle, and up the marble staircase to Gryffindor tower.

"So, what's up?" Ron asked.

"That Erica girl? Turns out she has a major crush on you. Don't tell her you know. Cho and Courtney said that she was probably jumping up and down on her bed. That's what they said before they left anyway," Harry said.

"Okay. I hope she's not another nut case like Luna," Ron said.

"She _was_ normal, until I mentioned your name."

"Oh great."

"Well, you ready for dinner? I'm starving."

"Ya, me too."

"Huh?"

"Ya, I'm ready. Me too, I'm starving."

"_Oh_, let's go."

"Hermione! Let's go! Where in bloody hell are you!" Ron yelled.

"She's not up there, so stop yelling!" Lavender yelled at Ron.

"Well, where is she?"

"Somewhere with Draco I would imagine."

"The Room of Requirement," Ron and Harry said to each other.

"Let's leave them alone. I don't want to know what they're doing."

"Me either," Ron said.

They headed to the Great hall for dinner. On their way over to Gryffindor table, Cho came to talk to Harry.

"Hey, Erica wants to meet Ron at seven O'clock in the entrance hall, at the bottom of the marble staircase. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry said.

"Ron."

"What?"

"Erica wants to meet you at seven O'clock, in the entrance hall, and at the bottom of the marble staircase."

"Okay. Thanks," Ron said.

"No problem."

They finished eating dinner and Harry went to find Cho.

"See you around eight?" Harry asked Ron before he got up.

"I'll try. Maybe later, maybe earlier. Who knows," Ron answered.

"See ya."

"Bye."

"Let's go,' Harry said to Cho as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Okay. I can't wait to see what happens with Ron and Erica,' said Cho.

"Me too. I hope everything goes okay though."

"Me too."

They went and sat next to the bush that they usually sat next to.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Ya know how you told me that Parvarti tried to have...sex... with Ron?"

"Ya. What about it?" Harry answered.

"Are you ready for that?"

"For what?"

"Sex."

"No, no, no, no, no. Why? Are-Are you?"

"I don't know. I've never done it before. I wanted to be able to leave school with at least a little bit of experience."

"Okay, but we have the rest of the year for that!"

"I know, but, what if we don't last the rest of the year? I'd rather it be with you than anyone else."

"Thanks, but...what if we have a baby? I'm not ready to be a father."

"I'm not ready to be a mother either"

"Don't you think we should take that into consideration?" Harry asked.

"WE are! We're talking about it right know!"

"Fine! But if we end up having a kid, I'm not going to raise it! At least not while I'm in school."

"I love you!" Cho said.

"I love you too."

"I'm going to go get ready, then meet me in the Room of Requirement."

"Okay. Bye. Wait!"

She was already gone. He had just remembered that Draco and Hermione were said to have been in there. He went into the castle, and then went to the Room of Requirement. He knocked on the door. He could hear someone coming and they opened the door. It was Cho.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"We're alone. I'm going to lock the door so that no one else can get in."

"Okay," said Harry.

"You ready?"

"Not really. Can we talk first?" Harry asked.

"Sure. About what?"

"This."

"Okay."

"Why? I know you said it was because you wanted experience, but if you only do it with someone who's ready to have a kid with you, they can help give you that experience. Whether it be me, someone else from school, or some guy you meet. Can't you wait until then?" Harry asked her.

"Ya. Your right. I should wait. I've always wanted to leave Hogwarts _not_ a virgin. I guess I just never thought of the consequences."

"Good, because if you want to leave Hogwarts with a kid, then you need to find another guy. I don't want a kid at 17."

"Neither do I."

"Well then, what do you say we leave, go to sleep, and act like this never happened tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow," Harry said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Cho got up to leave, and then sat back down. She looked at Harry then said, "Do you want to make out?"

Harry felt like she had read his mind, "Ya." They made out for a while, then broke apart.

"Wow," Harry said, feeling extremely stupid because that's all he could say at the moment.

"You're getting better," said Cho, "Any girl would _love_ to make out with you."

"That's a compliment right?"

"Ya," Cho said with a smile. Harry smiled back.

"Ya know, you've got a _gorgeous_ smile."

"Thanks. You have a very pretty smile yourself. No wonder so many guys have asked you out."

"Well, actually, you and Roger Davies have been the only ones that have asked me. Since the summer after what happened to Cedric anyway," Cho said.

"What do you say we go see if Ron and Erica are back yet?" asked Harry.

"Okay," Cho looked at Harry's watch, "Oh my gosh! It's nine; they've got to be back by now."

"If they liked each other, they might not be."

"Why do you say that?" Cho asked.

"Ron will want to get to know her."

"Erica would want to get to know Ron too."

"Well, why don't we go to our common rooms and see if they're there. If they're not, we'll meet back at the bottom of the marble staircase."

"And if they _are_ in our common rooms?"

"We can meet there anyway. If you want to that is. We can say good night there."

"Okay. See you in around 15 minutes to half an hour?" Cho asked.

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye."

They both got up and left. Harry headed towards the Gryffindor common room. That's when he saw Filch.

"What are you doin' down here? Up so late? For a late night stroll, I suppose?" Filch asked.

"I guess you could say that," Harry said as he walked right by Filch.

"I'll get you Potter. I'll find something wrong."

"Good luck!" Harry said. He kept going to Gryffindor common room. Once he got there he looked around for Ron.

"If you're looking for Ron, he's not back yet," Ginny said.

"Thanks Ginny."

"No problem. So how's it been going with Cho?"

"Good."

"How far?"

"Huh?"

"How far? Have you made out yet?"

"Ya."

"Had sex?"

"No." Harry was getting agitated. He could feel his temper rising.

"Good. I'm done."

"Thank you," Harry said as he left. He went straight down the marble staircase, and got to the bottom to see Cho coming.

"Sorry," she said, "I got bombarded with questions from Courtney."

"Let me guess, she wanted to know if we…" Harry asked. Cho nodded.

"Thought so. No Erica?"

"No Erica. No Ron?" Cho asked.

"No Ron. Want to go for a late night stroll?"

"Sure?"

"Where do you two think you're going?" Filch asked.

"We've already had this conversation Mr. Filch," Harry said.

"Harry, what are you doing!" Cho whispered in Harry's ear.

"Taking care of a problem," he answered.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter. The late night stroll?"

"That would be it."

"How do I know you two aren't headed for the room of requirement?" Filch asked. Harry thought this was an odd question to ask but quickly thought of an _in_appropriate answer.

"Why, Mr. Filch. First of all we're standing in front of the doors that will take us outdoors. Second of all, we've already been there tonight. Besides, we wouldn't dare go there when we know _you're_ roaming the halls."

"Oh really Mr. Potter? Why is that?"

"We might get in trouble."

"And why is that?"

"Because we were being _naughty_," Cho piped in. Harry gave her a funny look, then smiled. Filch turned around and left talking about how he heard a loud crash and thought it was Peeve's. Cho giggled, Harry smiled, and they both were about to go out onto the grounds when the oak doors started opening.

"That was bloody brave Harry! That _was_ you picking on Filch, right?" Ron asked.

"Ya. Cho helped finish him off though."

"So, why are you two still out?" Erica asked.

"We could ask you the same question," Cho answered.

"We were about to go looking for you two," Harry said.

"Well, here we are," said Ron.

"So, how'd it all go?" Harry asked.

"Great! We really got to know each other. We have a lot in common," Ron said.

"Good," said Cho.

"Well, I think we should all turn in for the night. It's quarter to ten. Bye Ron," Erica said, kissing him on the cheek, "Bye Harry."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye Harry," said Cho. She kissed him on the cheek too. Then she whispered, "Don't want them to feel upset," in his ear.

"Bye."

"Bye Ron," Cho said.

"Bye." They split up.

"So, how was your date?" Harry asked Ron as they got out of earshot of Cho and Erica.

"Awesome. We talked the whole time. Like I said, we've got _a lot_ in common."

"Cool. It's nice to see you happy for a change. You look retarded when your depressed."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Ron said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Your welcome." They got to Gryffindor common room right before Hermione went to bed.

"We can talk tomorrow. I'm exhausted," she said as soon as she saw them.

"Good idea," Ron said, "so, how did your date with Cho go?"

"It was okay."

"Let me guess, she wanted sex, you talked her out of it, and then you both came looking for us?" asked Ron.

"Pretty much. How did you know?"

"I guessed. Plus Erica told me Cho was going to ask you. I knew you wouldn't do it though. I figured either you talked her out of it or broke up with her. The second one was eliminated when you were in the entrance hall together."

"Yup. You know me too well," Harry said with a smile.

"I know. It's like I can read your mind." They both laughed.

"Night," Harry said.

"Night."

Before Harry went to bed that night, he got out the parchment he had used to ask about frenching. This is what he wrote:

September 4

This is Harry Potter again. I wanted to ask you if I was right in a decision I made. My girlfriend asked me if I was ready to have sex earlier tonight. I told her I wasn't and we had a long conversation about it. She said she wanted to do it because she wanted to have experience when she left school. I told her I understood that, but I didn't want to have a kid at 17. She said that she wasn't ready for a kid either and so I told her that she could get that experience from someone when she's older. She agreed with me. I was wondering if I made the right decision.

Then the reply came:

I should certainly say that you did! If she's pressuring you into it, and you don't like it, then break up with her. If you like making your own decisions that is. I think you did something noble Harry, very noble indeed. I have had many writings about teens that've had sex and had kids because of it. Never have I had a person write me telling me they talked their partners out of it, especially when they're 17, like you. And by the way, you don't need to write the date.

Harry replied:

Thank you. I'll keep that in mind next time.

They didn't reply this time. Harry put the parchment away, and went to bed.


	9. The Breakup

(Sunday, September 5)

The next morning, Cho got up, dressed, and went to breakfast. She was so hungry. She didn't wait for Harry. She figured that she would see him in the great hall anyway. Meanwhile, Harry was just waking up and getting dressed. Once he was done, he could hear Ron stirring, so he sat on his bed to wait. A few minutes later, Ron opened his curtains.

"Morning," said Ron.

"Morning."

"Want to get some breakfast? I'm so hungry I could eat a...a..."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, something big."

"A hippogriff?"

"No, I already said that the other day."

"A threstral?"

"Can't see 'em. Don't know how big they are and don't care to have it explained."

"Okay, how about a...blast-ended skrewt?"

"Brilliant! I'm so hungry I could eat blast-ended skrewt. Not that I'd want to..."

"Well then, shouldn't we be getting to the great hall?" Harry said.

"Ya, let's go." They left the dormitory, and headed for the great hall.

"Ron!"

They could see Erica at the bottom of the marble staircase waiting.

"Hi."

"I wanted to talk to you. Should we say, after breakfast?"

Ron turned to Harry, "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Nope. I wasn't planning on doing much anyway," Harry said.

"Okay. After breakfast it is!" Ron said, turning back to Erica.

"Okay. See you then!" Erica said.

"Uh-huh. Isn't she beautiful?" Ron asked Harry.

"I _guess_ so. I like Cho more though."

"Well I hope so! You're _only_ going out with her! Plus, Erica's taken."

"Speaking of Cho, where is she? She's usually right here waiting for me," Harry said.

"How am I supposed to know? What, do I have psychic powers that only you know about? Besides, she's probably sleeping, or already eating."

"Let's just eat. I'm hungry."

"Now you're talkin'!"

As Harry looked over at Ravenclaw table, he saw Cho talking to Erica and Courtney. She waved when she saw him staring. He waved back, and then stopped staring."

"You were right," Harry said.

"Huh?"

"You were right. Cho's eating; she's right across from Erica."

"Oh, okay. Whatever," said Ron. They both ate their breakfast, then Ron gad to leave.

"See ya Harry," he said.

"Bye. See ya in the common room later?" Harry asked.

"Yup. Bye." Ron left with Erica.

"Hey." Harry turned around to see Hermione behind him. It looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can we go to the common room? Or your dormitory?"

"Sure. Let's go." They both went to Gryffindor tower, then up to Harry's dormitory.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Draco broke up with me," said Hermione through a burst of tears.

"What?"

"Draco broke up with me," she repeated.

"He's a scumbag anyway." She started crying even more now.

"I loved him so much! He just...just kicked me to the curb! Just like that! He told me on Friday! He said that he didn't like me anymore, and we were over!"

"I bet you I know why," Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked looking up.

"Because he knew you were too good for him."

Hermione laughed, "I just feel so crappy."

"Well look at you! You look awful. You're a mess! You need to get over him, and go back to your usual self. Pick on him a bit, It'll make you feel better, I promise."

She laughed again, "Harry? If you break up with Cho, would you go out with me?"

"What?"

"I know this isn't a good time, and I know that you and Cho have just started going out, but would you?"

"I don't know. That was a really unexpected question Hermione," said Harry.

"I know. It was stupid, Forget it," she said.

"Why don't you go get some breakfast, and then go to bed? Or switch them and have lunch. You need it."

"Okay. Tell Ron I said hi. I saw him leave with Erica."

"How do you-"

"Old friend," she said.

"Oookay."

"We still talk to each other once in a while."

"Cool," said Harry.

"Anyway, I'm going to go to bed. See you around lunch time," Hermione said.

"Bye."

Harry decided that he should do the little homework that he had. He grabbed his books and went down to the common room. He had just finished when he heard someone yell to him.

"Potter!"

"What!" he yelled back.

"I've just gotten a letter from Angelina! She says that she's decided who's going to be quidditch captain!" It was Ginny.

"Why'd she send it to you?" Harry thought this sounded sort of rude so he quickly added, "Unless it's you she's chosen."

"No way! She chose you! I've only played last year, and that was to fill in for you. After all, you and Ron are the oldest, but you're the most ambitious when it come to winning! She even wrote that. Here, read."

Dear Ginny,

I have finally chosen who is going to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I have chosen Harry Potter because he is the most ambitious when it comes to winning. No offense to your brother. Harry has also played on the team longer so I feel more comfortable having placed this responsibility on his shoulders. Please tell him the good news for me!

Sincerely,

Angelina

"I just knew you'd be the one she chose!" Harry was stunned. He didn't believe what he had just read.

"Wow, thanks for the news. I'll post a message for when I'm going to have tryouts."

"That's it! You're not going to scream? Jump up and down? Swear? _Nothing_!"

"Nope."

"You suck," said Ginny.

Harry put his books away and went to the entrance hall. He went outside after he didn't see Cho In the entrance hall. He saw her with Courtney under the trees that they usually sat under.

"What's up?" Cho asked.

"Nothing. Do you know who your team captain for Ravenclaw is yet?" Harry asked.

"_Yaaaa_. It's the same person it was last year. Roger Davies."

"Oh. Right. Forgot."

"Why?" Cho asked.

"We just got a letter from our old captain. It told us who our new captain is."

"And? Who is it?"

"Me," Harry said.

"Really? Oh my gosh Harry that's great! You must be really excited!" Cho said.

"Well, you know."

"Have you got it all planned yet?" Courtney asked.

"No, I just found out like five minutes ago."

"I could ask Roger to give you some advice if you want.'

"No thanks. Nothing against Roger, but if I do that he'll know everything about Gryffindor."

"Good point."

"I've just got to set a date for tryouts."

"I can tell you when Roger's holding them for Ravenclaw," said Courtney.

"Okay."

"So, is that all? Not to sound rude or anything, but we were having a private conversation, and I don't really think you want to hear it _because_ it's private," said Cho.

"Okay. Ya that was it. See you after lunch?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye," said Cho.

Harry went back into the castle, and up to where the Hufflepuffs usually left the Gryffindors after a meal. He saw Ernie McMallion come out of a portrait and turned around to make it seem like he hadn't noticed.

"Hi Harry," he said.

"Oh, hi Ernie. You wouldn't happen to know who the Hufflepuff quidditch captain is, would you?"

"Ya, it's Abigail McDowell. Why?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"She's in the common room, _why_?" Ernie asked again.

"I need to speak with her," Harry answered.

"_Why_?"

"I'm the new Gryffindor captain and I need to know if and when she's having tryouts."

"Okay then, I'll go get her. By the way, congratulations."

"Thank You," Harry said and then he turned around. He heard a portrait shut and then reopen, so he turned around. Abigail McDowell was not only the _ugliest_ girl he had ever seen, but she looked oddly familiar. Then it hit him. No really, she hit him! She literally slapped him across the face!

"What in bloody hell was that for!" Harry asked at a yell.

"You know bloody well what for!" She yelled back. The he remembered. She was the one who asked him to the ball. The one who was at least four feet taller than him in his fourth year. Either she had shrunk, or Harry had grown-which was most probable. But she was _still_ at least close to seven feet tall.

"Whatever."

"What do you want anyway?" She asked.

"You're the Hufflepuff quidditch captain, correct?"

"Ya," she answered.

"Well, I'm the Gryffindor quidditch captain and I wanted to know if, and when you're having team tryouts."

"We're not having any. I was captain last year, and everyone will be leaving this year except for one person."

"Thanks." He didn't get an answer, so he left. _Oooowww...that hurt_, he thought to himself, touching the spot where she had hit him. He went on towards the dungeons. No matter how much he didn't want to, he had to go see the Slytherin quidditch captain. He got to the entrance to the dungeons and could see a Slytherin coming up. _Oh joy, _he thought to himself. It was Pansy.

"Why, hello Potter, what are you doing down here without any company?" She asked.

"Looking for your quidditch captain."

"Really know," Pansy moved closer to Harry. He tried to move away, but hadn't realized how close to the wall he was, and had pinned himself to the wall.

"Wanna be _my_ captain?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, ride me captain. I'll be your broomstick. I know you want to Potter. Shag me Potter, do it. Let's make your fantasy come true."

"No thanks," Harry said,"I'd rather vomit."

Pansy backed off, looking extremely offended. So Harry smiled. She took that much better by running away, to go into her common room Harry hoped, and screaming along the way. A few moments later, Malfoy came out.

"What do you want?" They both said.

"I'm quidditch captain," they both said again.

"Well, well, well. More fame for Potter," said Malfoy.

"And a little bit for Malfoy. That will be gone after Slytherin loses the quidditch cup _again_."

"We'll see Potter, we'll see. What exactly is it you wanted that you had to make Pansy scream for?"

"When and if you're having tryouts, and she only screamed because she wants me and I refuse to have her."

"I'm having them tomorrow, why? Remind me why she wants you when she's got me also."

"I need to know when I can have Gryffindors tryouts, and why don't you ask her. She's the one cheating on you with your worst enemy who always manages to triumph over you at everything he wants to."

"Good luck Potter. You'll need it with the lot you're gonna have to choose from. At least, Slytherins are _good_ at Quidditch."

"Or at least they only say that to try and boost their already abnormally large egos. We Gryffindors have no need for these things because we know what we're good at and what we're not, so we are smart enough to only boast about the things we're good at it."

"You keep thinking that Potter. I'll prove you wrong one of these days."

"Why not today?"

"Hello gentlemen." Harry heard behind him. It was Dumbledore. Harry took his chance to say something Draco would get infuriated over and wouldn't be able to do anything about.

"By the way, that whole thing in breakfast the other day was the first time she asked me to shag her because she had a good feeling that I was better now than you ever would be." Harry walked away with that statement. He went up to Gryffindor tower to post the date and times of tryouts. Then he remembered he needed to talk to Roger Davies first.

"Harry Potter!"

"What?" It was Courtney.

"Roger's having tryouts tomorrow."

"Thank you. Tell him he had better talk to the Slytherin quidditch captain. He's having his tomorrow too. Then tell him I'm having Gryffindors on Tuesday," Harry said.

"Okay. Bye Harry," said Courtney.

"Bye." Harry went up to Gryffindor tower to post the date and time of tryouts.

"So, what's up?" Ginny asked as Harry got into the common room.

"You'll see in a few minutes. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Harry went up to his dormitory, grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle. Then he wrote:

Gryffindor Quidditch Team Tryouts are scheduled for the following date and time:

Tuesday, September 7th

6:30-8:30pm

bring your broomstick

dress warmly

Then Harry went downstairs, and posted it on the bulletin board. Ginny walked over and read it.

"Cool," she said.

Harry watched people go past it and read it. Harry had no idea who the person was, but they had given him the thumbs up. By the time eleven O'clock came, Harry had gotten completely bored. Then he saw Ron come into the common room.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked.

"Great. She taught me how to french!" Ron whispered excitedly.

"Cool. Now you won't have to bother me about it. By the way, you might want to take a look at the bulletin board."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Just look."

"Okay, okay." Ron stood there, looking completely stupid, and read it.

"What does this have to do with me? I'm already a member, remember? That's for tryouts. Anyway, wonder who our new team captain is. Do you know yet?"

"Yup," Ginny said,"And he's sitting right In front of you."

"What! Harry, you're the quidditch captain?"

Harry nodded,"So is Malfoy. That ought to be fun when we play them, huh?"

"Ya..."

"Harry got up, with his quill and ink bottle in hand, and added to his notice:

All existing house quidditch players must come as well

"All right then," Ron said,"I have to go. Is there anyone else on the team?"

"No. Katie, Alicia and Angelina were all in their seventh year," answered Harry, "And Fred and George left."

"Okay, that sucks a little, but hey, what can you do."

"Get new team members."

"Wasn't really expecting an answer, but oh well."

Positions open:

Two beaters

Three chasers

"That way no one comes to try out for seeker or keeper," Harry said after seeing the odd look on Ron's face.

"Oh..."

"You want to go get lunch? I'm wicked hungry," said Harry.

"Ya!"

"Let's go then."

They both went to lunch. Hermione came to lunch right after they sat down.

"Have a nice sleep?" Harry asked, "Err...rest?"

"Ya. How was your day? Both of you."

"I had a date with Erica," Ron said. Then he leaned forward and said, "She taught me how to french!"

"Cool. How about you Harry?"

"He's quidditch captain!" Ron yelled.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said.

"Really? That's great Harry! Have you set a date for tryouts, or set up a strategy or anything?" she asked.

"I've set a date for tryouts. They're on Tuesday from 6:30 to 8:30pm."

"Cool. I hope both of you planned on doing all of our existing homework today?" Hermione asked.

"Yes..." Ron said.

"Already done. We didn't really have that much this week. That's really different, don't you think?" Harry asked.

"Ya, but I imagine we'll get more this week," Hermione answered, "After all, we have our N.E.W.T.'s next year."

"Just curious, but, whatever happened to Victor?" Ron asked.

"Victor who?" asked Hermione.

"Krum."

"Oh, I and he dated during the summer of our fourth year. Then I told him it was going to be hard to keep up our relationship, since we're so far apart. He got a little upset, but he said it was probably for the best."

"Suck up," Ron and Harry said in unison.

"He is not a suck up!"

"Ya, he is," Ron said.

"He is Hermione. Two against one. We win!" said Harry.

"Whatever."


	10. New Boyfriend

"Anyway, what were we talking about before we got on the subject of Victor Krum?" Harry asked.

"Homework," Ron said.

"Ummm...anybody have anything interesting to talk about? _Other_ than Erica," Hermione asked.

"Nope," answered Ron.

"Ummm...Neville?"

"What about Neville?" Hermione asked. Harry pointed to Neville who was coming towards them.

"Hi Neville. What's up?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much. Hermione? Could I talk to you? After lunch?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

"I wonder what he wants to talk to you about," Ron said.

"I think I know," said Harry, "He's going to ask you out or something isn't he?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Probably. He's liked me for a while," Hermione said.

""Hermione?" Seamus asked as he sat across from her.

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Ummm...ya."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Awesome. Can we meet after lunch?" Seamus asked.

"Well, Neville wanted to talk to me about something. I can meet you after though."

"Okay. Just to let you know, he was going to ask you out."

"Was he really? I feel so guilty now!"

"Don't worry. He's been asking out a ton of girls. He's really desperate. I suppose he'll be moving on to Slytherin now. He's asked out every good looking girl in every house except for Slytherin. He would have asked Ginny and Cho out if he didn't know that they already had a boyfriend."

"Oh," Hermione said, slightly disgusted, "Well, I'll just tell him you asked me yesterday. If he asks you just tell him you sent me a letter or make something up."

"Okay, works for me," said Seamus.

"See you after lunch!"

"Bye."

"I was right!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ya, ya, ya, I know," Hermione said.

"I can't believe you're going to break Neville's heart like that," Ron said with a smirk.

"Oh leave me alone. As if I don't feel guilty enough." Ron laughed. Hermione scowled.

Harry got up, "I'm done. I'm going to go meet Cho."

"Bye," said Ron.

"Bye," said Hermione.

"Bye," said Harry. Harry walked into the entrance hall, and sat down on the bottom stair on the marble staircase.

"Waiting for someone Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded. McGonagall kept going up the stairs.

"Ah, Harry. I've wanted to speak to you." It was Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to tell you that a recent decision you have made, has come to my attention. I have found you t not only be an intelligent student, but simply intelligent all around. I would like to congratulate you on your decision."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said.

"You're welcome," he said. Then. He too continued up the stairs. After about five minutes Cho came out followed by Collin Creevey.

"Hi," Cho said.

"Hi. You want to do something?"

"Sure. Want to go outside or something?"

"Sure."

"Harry! Cho!"

"Who are you?" Cho asked.

"I'm Collin. Collin Creevey."

"Gryffindor?" Cho asked Harry.

"Yup. What's up Collin?"

"I wanted to tell you both something that I overheard. It has to do with a Slytherin who you hate," Collin pointed to Harry, "and it has to do with you," Collin said pointing to Cho.

"Well? What is it?" Cho asked.

"I can't tell you here. Too many Slytherins."

"Well we can't exactly bring Cho to Gryffindor tower now can we?"

"Oh, but I think we can," Collin said.

"Are you mad?" Cho asked.

"Well, all we have to do is find Gryffindor robes that fir you. Then we just bring you to the Gryffindor common room."

"Again, are you mad!" Cho said.

"Not really, he's got a point," said Harry.

"Have you _both_ gone mad?" Cho asked.

"No. Unless you have a better idea though, that's the only way he can tell us both."

"Oh, but I do. The Room of Requirement."

"Let's go," Harry said.

"Okay," said Collin. As soon as they got there, they opened the door. It was a big room with these three fluffy looking chairs/pillow, looking, things. There was a table in the middle with three glasses on it filled with pumpkin juice.

"Pick a seat!" Cho said as she sat in the pink one.

"So, what is it you wanted to say Collin?" said Harry as he sat in the blue one next to Cho.

"You know how Draco Malfoy broke up with Hermione Granger?" Collin asked after he sat in the green one.

"Yes," Harry said.

"No," Cho said.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said looking at Cho. She nodded.

"So, ya. I know," said Harry.

"Well, do you know _why_ he broke up with her?" Collin asked. Harry shook his head no.

"Really? Well, he broke up with her because he was appointed quidditch captain. He felt he deserved someone better looking. By his standards," Collin continued.

"So, where am I in all of this?" Cho asked.

"I'm getting to that. The girl he decided he wanted, was none other than, you."

"Me! I would never go out with that filthy, selfish, egotistical scumbag if my life depended on it!" Cho said.

"That's probably why he wanted you," Harry said sarcastically.

"Actually, you're absolutely correct. He wanted Cho because he knew you were going out with her and he loves to see you miserable. _And_ because he knew he would have a challenge trying to get you."

"Oh, he has more than a challenge. Like I said, he'll have to kill me before I'd ever go out with him."

"He'd also have to go through me before I let him go anywhere near her," Harry said. Cho smiled at him.

"Where do you get this gossip?" Cho asked.

"Nobody notices me. Not a lot of people now me, and a lot of people couldn't care less about me. Especially the Slytherins. I had dropped a few things and an ink bottle had rolled underneath the stairs. A few Slytherin girls had stopped at the bottom of the staircase, and were talking about it. I just sat there and listened until the left."

"Cool," she said.

"So, why are you telling us this again?" Harry asked.

"So you both have a warning. _You_ know that he's going to ask you out, and _you_ know he's going to do anything to get her," Collin said.

"Okay."

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Collin. Thanks for telling us. Harry and I can stay here. That way he can fill me in on what happened with the break up," Cho said.

"Well, I can tell you-"

"I'll do it Collin. You've told us enough for one day," said Harry.

"Okay. Bye Harry. Bye Cho."

"Bye," said Cho.

"Bye Collin," Harry said.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, last night, when Ron and I got back to Gryffindor tower, we caught Hermione right before she went up to bed. She said that we would talk tomorrow because she was exhausted. The next morning, when she finally got up, she told me that they had broken up. I told her what had been happening. I told her that she looked like she was going to pass out at any minute and should go back to bed. She said okay, went to bed, and then we talked again at lunch, but nobody ever mentioned Draco."

"That's it! No details, nothing!" asked Cho.

"Nope."

"That sucks."

"Well, I think that we, you in particular, really need to watch our backs now that Malfoy's going to be trying to get you to go out with him," said Harry.

"I don't think so. Like I've said twice, I will never go out with him! Never! I think that _you're_ the one who needs to watch your back. He might try to hurt you, send you somewhere, or even kill you! He's a horrible little prat."

"Let's go outside. I need some fresh air."

"Me too." They both went outside and sat under the trees.

"Cho?" Draco asked.

"Yes Malfoy?" Cho answered.

"Could I speak to you? Privately?"

Harry gave her a concerned look, and she nodded, "Sure." She walked away with Malfoy. All Harry could see was them talking. Cho yelled at him and came back.

"Collin was right. Malfoy just asked me out," she said.

"Ass hole," Harry said.

"Excuse me?"

"Malfoy. He's an ass hole. He's always tried to make my life as miserable as possible. He's always tried to be better than me at everything. He wants to go out with you because he knows it would be horrifying to me if I lost you, and, let's face it, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you. Anyway, I've told you about 100 times, I don't go out with egotistical scum buckets." Harry laughed and so did Cho. She wrapped her arms around Harry, then he laid down and she put her head on his chest.

"Well, I have to go see if there's anything going on in the common room. I've got to check with a few people about quidditch," said Harry.

"I have to do homework. See you after dinner?"

"Yup. Bye," said Harry.

"Bye," Cho said. They kissed and then split up. As Harry got to Gryffindor common room, he could hear two guys fighting. As he got _into_ the common room he saw it was Seamus and Neville.

"YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO ASK HER OUT, AND YOU WENT AND ASKED HER OUT NO MORE THAN FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE!" Neville yelled at Seamus.

"OH BULLSHIT! I ASKED HER YESTERDAY! YOU CAN EVEN ASK HERMIONE! BESIDES, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO _NOT_ KNOW WHO YOU'RE GOING TO ASK OUT! YOU'VE ASKED JUST ABOUT EVERY GIRL WHO YOU KNEW TO BE SINGLE!" Seamus bellowed back. Well, Harry knew what they were arguing about know.

"NOW THAT'S BULLSHIT! I SAW YOU GO AND TALK TO HER RIGHT AFTER I ASKED HER TO MEET ME AFTER LUNCH! AND, WHEN ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE ASKED HER! SHE WAS IN THE GIRLS DORMITORIES THE WHOLE DAY YESTERDAY! WHAT'D YOU DO, _APPARATE_ INTO HER DORMITORY!" yelled Neville.

"So what if I talked to her! What, I'm not _allowed_ to talk to Hermione anymore! And in case you don't know, which wouldn't surprise me considering how incredibly thick headed you are, you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds!" Seamus yelled back.

"You knew that I was going to ask her out! The fact that you asked her out was what was incredibly rude! Not the fact that you talked to her! And _you're_ the one who has, let me see, burnt off your eyebrows, somehow created a bald spot on the back of your head, blown up a feather trying to levitate it, _and _blown up a goblet trying to turn the water in it to rum!"

"Those were all accidents! It's not like I said to myself, oh, today I think I'll blow my bloody eyebrows off!" Seamus bellowed.

"Well, knowing you, you would!" Neville yelled back.

"Boys! Boys! Knock it off!" Hermione yelled. Everyone looked at her as she came down the stairs.

"He started it!" Neville and Seamus said in unison. They both pointed at each other.

"What are you two in second year? Listen, I'm going out with Seamus. It doesn't matter if he asked me out yesterday or five seconds before I talked to you, Neville. No offense, you're a great guy and everything, but, I can't go out with you. Don't ask me why, because I don't know why. I just can't, and I won't."

"_Why_ are you taking his side? I've always liked you, and you know that! Do you have any idea what it's like being me when it comes to dating? You're the only girl who I've ever liked that I can talk to. At all! And half the time I can hardly do that!"

"I know Neville. But all you need is more confidence. You're going to have to get that on you own," said Hermione. Neville stalked upstairs to his dormitory. Harry went up to talk to him.

"Don't talk to me. _Especially_ if you're Seamus," Neville said as soon as Harry opened the door.

"It's Harry."

"So! Go away!"

"Fine." Harry went back downstairs. "Don't go up there," he said to Seamus and Hermione, "He's wicked mad."

"Let him be mad," Hermione said, "Maybe it'll help him to get more confidence."

"I have an idea," Harry said.

"What?" asked Seamus.

"Why don't the three of us meet Cho, Ron, and Erica at around seven or eight, and just kind of hang out outside?"

"Under the stars?" Hermione asked.

"Weather permitting."

"In the dark?" Seamus asked.

"Yup," Harry said with a smile because he knew that Seamus was not prude."Sweet," said Seamus.

"How romantic. Let's do it!" said Hermione.

"Well, I'm going to work on some strategies for quidditch. I'll see you two later?"

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Bye," said Seamus.

"Bye," said Harry. He went up to his dormitory, told Neville he was just grabbing a few things, and brought parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle downstairs. Harry checked his watch, and it was three in the afternoon. He started working on his strategies, the first of which he called Frunkie Doodle, because he remembered it from somewhere, but couldn't remember where. This took him half an hour.

Then he started another one which took him an hour.

Then he started the third one. It took him an hour and fifteen minutes to do that one.

Harry finished drawing, stood up and stretched.

"Done?" Ginny asked.

"Yup. About time too," he answered.

"I know. I thought you were going to turn into Oliver Wood."

"I wish."

Ginny laughed, "Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Let's go eat."

"Ya." They talked as they walked down the staircase to the entrance hall. Harry saw Cho, said bye to Ginny, and went to talk to her.

"What's up?"

"Draco hasn't left me alone all day!"

"Huh? I thought you were going to do your homework?" Harry asked.

"He wouldn't let me get to the portrait! He kept on asking me out and when I said _no_, he would ask me _why_. Once I told him he knew damn well _why_, he asked me why again! I told him I was going out with you, and he said that you were a fag and that he's much better looking. Then he asked me out, _again_. I told him no, _again_. H asked me why, _again_. That's when I told him I don't go out with self-centered scumbags. Eventually I got into the common room, but all the girls were bugging me about him. So, I went into my dormitory. All the girls went into there and they wouldn't leave me alone, _again_. So I ran out of my dormitory, out of my common room, and all the way until I got to the Room of Requirement. I asked for a place to hide and stayed there until about five minutes ago."

"That sucks," said Harry.

"I know! Ummm... want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure. I have to ask you something."

"Okay." They walked outside and sat under the shade of some trees.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Cho asked.

"Do you want to meet Ron, Erica, me, Hermione, and her boyfriend Seamus at around 7 or 8? I've already talked to Seamus and Hermione. It's up to you though. I can ask Ron later. Or you can ask Erica," Harry said.

"Sure!"

"Cool. Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, my parents are kind of weird. They asked me, to ask you, if you would want to go to my house for the Christmas holidays," Cho said.

"That's kind of far away. I don't know. I usually...um...stay at Hogwarts. I'll have to think about it."

"They said that they don't need an answer right away."

"_Okay_, I'll tell you my answer after I think about it."

"Oh _please_ Harry? You know that I would go to your house if you had one!"

"Well I'm sorry. I don't. The closest thing I've got is this school. But, like I said, I DON'T KNOW."

"You don't have to be so mean about it Harry," Cho said as she began to cry, "It was just a question!"

"Well you're being bloody annoying about it! You just said that your parents don't need an answer right away! AND YET YOU'RE SITTING HERE BADGERING ME ABOUT IT!" said Harry.

"Ya know what! NEVERMIND! DON'T GO! PRETEND I NEVER EVEN ASKED! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, YOU CAN PRETEND THAT YOU NEVER ASKED ME OUT, THAT WE NEVER SPOKE TO EACH OTHER, AND THAT WE NEVER DID ANYTHING!"

"FINE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO RUN OVER TO DRACO AND SAY YES!"

"MAYBE I WILL!" Cho yelled as she ran into the castle.

Harry went up to the castle and went to dinner. He sat between Ron and Hermione.

"So, is she going?" Hermione asked.

"No! Her and I have broken up! Thank bloody god!"

"Oh."

They sat in silence until they started heading to Gryffindor tower.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"We just, broke up. Okay? She wanted to know if I would go to her parents' house with her over the Christmas holidays. I told her that I didn't know, that it was far away, and I wanted to think about it. She kept on badgering me about it, and it was downright annoying! So she got all upset and started crying, then she flipped her lid! So did I, but...anyway, I told her that she should run over to Draco and tell him yes. So she said that she was going to, and then she ran off into the castle."

Neither Ron nor Hermione said anything. Harry ended up going to bed silently. He could not go to sleep so he pulled out the special parchment and began to write:

This is Harry Potter again. Cho and I broke up. It was all because I wouldn't answer her right away as to whether or not I would go to her parents' house for the Christmas holidays. I told her that I didn't know, that I wanted to think about it, and that I usually stayed at Hogwarts. She told me that her parents didn't need an answer right away, and that if I had a house, she would go there with me. Is this kind of argument normal, or is it just plain stupid?

The reply took a while:

Well, I have had to give advice on something such as this before. But I must ask you a few questions before I can give you very much advice.

1.) Do you love her?

2.) Does she love you?

3.) Do you have a lot of arguments?

4.) Do you consider these arguments also to be stupid?

Harry read this over, then began to reply:

1.) Yes

2.) I believe so

3.) We did last year

4.) Yes

Then the reply came:

Well my boy, this seems to be a problem of communication. You love her, but are not sure as to whether or not she loves you. You've had a considerable amount of arguments in the past, which seems to be repeating themselves, and you think they're all petty arguments. Funny as this may sound, I recently have received a question from a Cho Chang, although I can not disclose what it was about. The only thing I can tell you is that you and her must talk to each other if you want your love to last. If you don't care, don't talk to her.

Harry wrote back:

Thank You!

Then the reply said:

No problem, Good luck!


	11. Getting through

2

(Monday, September 6)

Harry awoke the next morning extremely happy. He went down to the common room with his bag where he saw Ron and Hermione talking. They looked up when they saw him coming.

"Well you look happy. What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing," Harry replied.

"Whatever, we've got Charms first thing so we'd better go down to breakfast," said Hermione. They continued talking as they walked down the marble staircase. Harry could see Cho leaning up against a wall next tot the opening that led to the dungeons.

"Cho? Could I talk to you?" he asked. She didn't answer.

"Can I talk to you, please?" She still didn't answer.

"Cho, please!"

"Hello Potter, should I even ask _why_ you're talking to my new girlfriend, or are you going to leave now?" Draco said. Harry stood there completely dumbstruck.

"Move Potter!" Harry turned around, walked into the great hall, and sat in between Ron and Hermione.

"What happened?" Ron asked. Harry didn't answer.

"Harry, please tell us. Maybe we can help," said Hermione.  
"I doubt it," he answered.

"We can try," Ron said. Harry told them about Cho and Draco, and when he was done, they just sat there until Hermione spoke up around five minutes later.

"Ron, you should talk to Erica. Find out if she knows anything about this. That is, Harry, if you don't mind?"

"Nope, I think that's a great idea."

Ron went up to Erica after breakfast and talked to her for a minute, then came back over to Harry and Hermione.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked.

"She said yes."

"Yes what?" Harry asked.

"Yes she'll meet me after dinner so we can talk."

"Oh," Harry and Hermione said laughing. They finished up the day and by dinner time Harry was very nervous.

"So, what are you and Seamus doing tonight?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know, I think he wanted to go outside."

"Cool."

"How about you and Erica?" she asked.

"We're going to go talk, remember?"

"Oh, ya." Harry went upstairs after dinner and pulled out the special parchment.

I tried to talk to Cho, but when I went up to her and asked her if we could talk, she kept on ignoring me! Then her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, who is my mortal enemy (and my best friend Hermione's ex-boyfriend), came up the stairs she was standing next to. Then he said "Hello Potter, should I even ask why you're talking to my new girlfriend, or are you going to leave?" What am I supposed to do now?

The response came right away.

You have to find a way to get through to her! If you love Cho as much as you say you do, than you must get through!

Harry went to bed that night feeling very depressed.


	12. Quidditch tryouts

(Tuesday, September 7)

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

"What?"

"I've been talking to Erica, and she told me that Cho misses you, a lot! She said that Cho has been crying because she misses you so much. She also said that Cho is waiting for you to ask her back out because she's realized how much of a mistake she made when she agreed to go out with Malfoy."

"Really?"

"Ya!"

"Cool. I'm going to go back to bed now."

"What are you talking about mate? It's time to go to breakfast!"

"Oh." They got up, dressed, grabbed their bags, and went downstairs to meet Hermione.

"Did you tell him?" she asked Ron.

"Yup, about Cho anyway, not Draco."

"What about Draco."

"Draco doesn't really like Cho, he just wanted to ruin your life, and be better than all the guys who like her."

"Lovely isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's Draco, it's expected." They all laughed. Harry couldn't wait until 6:30 that night. It seemed like it was going to take forever. By lunch time he was excited. By dinner he was ecstatic. By six he could wait no longer so he headed for the locker room and put on his uniform with Ron. The two of them took their brooms and waited in the quidditch stadium. After what felt like 15 minutes or so, around ten people filed into the quidditch stadium. Once they saw Harry and Ron, they came over, each with their own broomstick. The only two that Harry recognized were Ginny, and the boy who she went out with in Harry's fifth year.

"Hello everyone. I'm Harry Potter, and this is my best friend Ron Weasley. I am the seeker and Ron's the keeper. I am also captain of the quidditch team. If you have any questions you can ask me or Ron. We will be keeping only 5 of you because we need beaters and chasers. Any questions before we begin?" A little blonde boy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"I have two questions. My first one is, were you really put on the Gryffindor team in your first year?"

"Yes."

"And is that a _real_ Firebolt?"

"Yes."

"Wow," everyone but Ginny said. Another little boy raised his hand except this one had brown hair.

"Yes?"

"My question is for, Ron was it?"

"Yup," Ron said.

"Are you the same guy who won the cup for Gryffindor last year?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Anymore?" Harry asked. No one raised their hand so they began tryouts. They went very well that night and they ended up keeping Ginny and two girls named Terrie Benedict and Veronica Smith as chasers, and a boy named Fred Sage along with the boy Harry recognized, named Michael Corner, as beaters.

"That went well," Ron said.

"Yup, I think we're going to have a good chance at the cup this year."

"Of course we do mate! The only slight competition that we ever have is Slytherin. They're not going to have a chance because Malfoy's their captain!" Ron said.

"Good point."

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Cho a few feet in front of him.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. I'll see you later?"

"Yup," Ron said.

"Room of Requirement?" Harry asked.

"No, I'd rather stay here." They both sat down but neither of them talked. After about five minutes, Cho spoke up.

"Harry, I need you to com back to me! I can't _stand_ Malfoy anymore!"

"So break up with him."

"I know, but I want you to be with me! I need you."

"What do I look like to you? A back up plan? So whenever things go wrong with someone else, I'll be there to help you get revenge? I don't think so. Besides, you don't need me. You're perfectly capable of self destruction without my help." Cho had a very odd look on her face. One that Harry couldn't quite figure out. It looked as if she was confused, taken aback, but ready to cry. Eventually, she did. Harry had quite the time trying to figure out what she was saying between her sobs.

"I told you I needed you!sob sob sob I told you I couldn't stand Malfoy! That I wanted you with me!sob sob What more do you want!sob"

"You want to know what I want?" Harry asked.

"Yessob sob"

"I want a girlfriend who doesn't flip her lid when I don't giver her an answer right away about something that is three months away. I want a girlfriend who doesn't start randomly crying. Someone who can sit there watching the sunset. Someone who doesn't care about any of my imperfections. I want a girlfriend who doesn't like me because of my past, what I'm currently good at, or what my future might be. In fact, I wouldn't mind going out with someone who's never heard of me, you know, like a foreigner."

"I can be that girl Harry! I can be all those things! Just for you!"

"Really? You'll never flip your lid or randomly cry, you'll sit with me for the sunset, never care about my imperfections, never care about my past, present, or future, and be foreign. All just for me!"

"Well, except for the foreign part."

"Well, unfortunately for you, you don't fit a lot of those things, not just the foreign part. Besides, I don't want a girlfriend who randomly self destructs either." Cho had that odd look on her face again. Then she started crying and ran away. Harry went into the locker room where he found Ron waiting for him.

"How much did you hear?" Harry asked.

"Just about all of it."

"Thought so. Well, at least now I don't have to tell you," he said with a smile.

"You happy?" Ron asked.

"Sort of. I know I don't want Cho back though."

"Well you'd have better! After saying that to her there's no way you'd be _able_ to get her back!"

"Oh well. Besides, I think I know who I'm going to ask out. Age permitting."

"Huh? Who!"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and find out!" Harry and Ron walked up to Gryffindor common room together. Ron stopped in the common room to talk to Dean, but Harry kept right on going. He went up to his dormitory, and pulled out his special parchment.

It's Harry again. Cho tried to talk to me after I held quidditch tryouts. She kept on saying how she was sick of Malfoy, and how she needed me. I basically told her no. She started crying, repeated everything she had just said, and asked me what I wanted. So I told her like ten things that I wanted In a girlfriend. She said she could do that. One of the things was to be foreign, so that they wouldn't know my past, present, or future, and only like me because of it. Then I told her that she didn't fit a lot of them, she started crying, and then she ran off.

The reply somewhat surprised Harry.

You play quidditch?

(Harry) Ya

(SP)So do I!

(Harry) Really?

(SP) Ya! Are you the captain?

(Harry) Ya

(SP)Me too!

(Harry) Cool, how old are you? Where do you live?

(SP)I'm afraid I can't answer that

(Harry) Why?

(SP)My mother put special charms on these pieces of parchment. Even if I did answer that, the number and country wouldn't show up as long as it's extremely obvious that it's mine.

(H)Oh, why don't I send you a letter then?

(SP)Sure! Do you have owl post?

(H) Yup, she's a snowy owl. I named her Hedwig.

(SP)She sounds pretty

(H)Thanks. What's your address so I can send you the letter?

(SP)I'll say that it's my friends, so that you'll be able to see it and I won't get into trouble.

(H)Okay

(SP)Her name is Caylee. Her address is at Lovaine's School of Magic, U.S.A. she's in Gold House.

(H) Thanks. I'll make sure I send Caylee (which is a very pretty name), a letter right away

(SP)I'll make sure she gets it

(H) Thank you

Right at that moment Ron and Hermione walked into the dormitory.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's talking to someone...who gave him a girl's address! Way to go!" Ron said.

"What's her name?" Hermione asked.

"Caylee, and she only wrote her address like that because if she wrote it as hers, her mom would get a notice and I wouldn't be able to read it," said Harry.

"She's American too," said Ron, continuing to read the parchment.

"Harry, you're going for foreign girls now, are you?" asked Hermione. Harry blushed.

"Do you know anything else about her? Like her age, or anything?" Ron asked.

"No, that's why I'm going to send her a letter."

"Oh. Well, you'd better get writing then huh?" Hermione said.

"Thank you." Harry began writing his letter, but half an hour later, he still hadn't finished. Twelve letters later, he had it.

Dear Caylee,

I figured we should get to know each other, or at least I should get to know you. As you know, my name is Harry Potter. I am 16, and my birthday is July 31. I have bright green eyes, which everyone tells me I get from my mum. I am 5'6, and have black, shaggy hair which everyone tells me I get from my father. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am in Gryffindor house. My best friends' names are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, of which I met here, and are also in Gryffindor. I am in my 6th out of 7 years here. I am the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, seeker, and have been on the team as seeker since my first year. What about you?

Sincerely,

Harry

Harry figured it was as good as he was going to get it. He wrote down the address and sent it with Hedwig. He went to bed that night with the biggest smile on in the whole of Hogwarts castle.


	13. First letter back

(Tuesday, September 21)

It had been two weeks since Harry had sent his letter to Caylee, and he was starting to worry if his letter had gotten lost, or if something had happened to Hedwig, and Caylee had never gotten the letter.

"How long has it been Harry?" Hermione said.

"Huh?" he returned.

"Since you sent Caylee that letter?"

"Around two weeks."

"Harry, look!" Ron yelled, pointing to the only window in their dormitory. Harry jumped off his bed and opened the window. Then he got the letter off of Hedwigs leg, gave her an owl treat, then sat down and read:

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry for I forgot to tell you that it takes about a week for owl's to get over here and about a week to get back. Anyway, my name is Caylee Jacobs. I am 15 and my birthday is April 16th. I have brown eyes which I don't know where I get them from because I don't know my dad. I am 5'5, and have black hair with purple highlights, which I have because I dyed it that way. I go to Lovaine's School of Magic and I'm in Gold House. My best friends' names are Holly Lutz, Jessica Kelly and Mariah Marcellus. I am in my 5th out of 6 years here. I am the Gold captain, and the top-scoring chaser. I have very bad blonde moments often, and I am book smart, but have no common sense. And, as you know very well by now, I act as a shrink. But I don't do it all the time; it's just to make a little money here and there. Anyway, write me back soon!

Sincerely,

Caylee

Harry had been nervous about reading Caylee's letter because he didn't think he would understand what a lot of the things she said would mean. So, he had been reading up on American slang in _American Slang: How Young Teens Speak Today_.

"Well...she sounds...interesting," Hermione said, breaking the silence that had befallen them.

"Ummm...ya," said Ron.

"I think she sounds cool."

"Well, Harry, didn't you notice how old she is?" asked Hermione.

"Well, ya, she's 15. So?"

"So? She's a year younger than you! You also have no idea what she looks like, because you haven't got a picture!"

"Hermione, calm down! I'll send her one, and ask her to send me one."

"And where exactly are you going to get one of those again?"

"That's easy! Collin."

"Creevey?"

"Yup," Harry said as he walked out the door and downstairs to the table that Collin was sitting at.

"Hi Harry!" Collin said.

"Hi Collin. Listen, remember all of those pictures you used to have of you and me?

"Uh-huh."

"Would you have any good ones of just me?"

"I don't know, I can look."

"Thanks Collin."

"No problem Harry! So, what do you need them for?" Collin asked as they went up to his dormitory.

"Personal reasons."

"Oh. Since you wanted it to be a good one I figured it was for a girl or something."

"Uh...let's go get those pictures!"

"Okay."

They came back down in about fifteen minutes. Harry took the picture and went back up to his dormitory where he had left out parchment.

Dear Caylee,

I got this picture from a friend. Sorry if it doesn't look good. I figured we should get a good look at each other so we know that the other isn't a fake, or at least that's how Hermione put it. Honestly, I've been through all of the same things with them, and they still try to tell me to watch out for certain girls. It's quite funny. Anyway, I'll talk to you again soon.

Sincerely,

Harry


	14. Green Day and Good Charlotte

(Tuesday, October 3)

He read it to them both.

Dear Harry,

Thank you for the picture. I hope you like mine. Maybe over the summer we could meet each other. By the way, one of my friends, Alex, said that he remembered one of his teachers mentioning someone named Harry Potter. He said that he thinks they were really famous in England. Is it true? Why?

Sincerely,

Caylee

P.S. Have you ever heard of Green Day or Good Charlotte? They're my two favorite bands!

Oh my love, please don't cry. I wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, and I don't know wrong from right. All I know is, that I love you tonightGood CharlotteMy Bloody Valentine

"Oh my gosh! I think she sounds awesome! Anyone who likes Green Day _and_ Good Charlotte _has_ to be awesome!" Hermione said.

"Okay, I've never heard of them," Ron said.

"I have, they're pretty good too. I've never heard My Bloody Valentine though," said Harry.

"Really! I'll play it for you during winter vacation," said Hermione.

"Okay." Later that day, Harry wrote and sent Hedwig with his letter.

Dear Caylee,

The reason I'm so famous is because of Lord Voldemort. He was a very powerful, but dark wizard. He had a group of followers who called themselves Death Eaters; they did most of his dirty work. Voldemort killed any muggle-borns, along with anyone who defied him; my parents did. They refused to join the Death Eaters, and were basically sentenced to death. Albus Dumbledore remembered a very powerful charm that would conceal their whereabouts to anyone who didn't already know where they were. For this, they needed a secret-keeper. They asked my father's best friend (later my godfather), to do it, but he refused and told them to choose another one of my father's friends, Peter Pettigrew. They did so, but Peter ratted them out. Both my parents were killed while trying to save me. It was their love for me that saved me. When Lord Voldemort cast Avada Kadavra on me, it backfired on him. Reducing him to what someone might call a shadow. Ever since I started Hogwarts, I've encountered something, or someone that has to do with him. Well, that's about it. Sorry about how long the letter is. Write me back soon.

Sincerely,

Harry


	15. Harry's First Adventure

(Wednesday, October 17)

Eventually, the only interesting thing that happened was the letters that Harry was getting every two weeks.

Dear Harry,

I've heard of Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort before. Isn't Albus supposed to be the greatest wizard of all time? And, wasn't he the only person that Voldemort feared? Anyway, If you've encountered him so many times, and you're known throughout the world, what have these encounters been like? By the way, there's no point in saying sorry for the length of your letter, because that just makes it longer. Write Back!

Sincerely,

Caylee

P.S. So, have you heard of Green Day or good Charlotte?

Dear Caylee,

Yes, I have heard of Green Day and good Charlotte. I think they're pretty good too. Anyway, Albus is sometimes said to have been the greatest of all time. I believe that he was. He also was said to have been the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. I feel though, since Albus has been murdered, he should now be afraid of a couple other people, whether he wants to or not. Now, I have gone against him in my 1st, 2nd, 4ht, and 5th years. In my 1st year, Ron, Hermione and I went through a trap door under the feet of a 3-headed dog whose name we came to find out is Fluffy. We landed in Devil's Snare, it attempted to kill us, and almost did kill Ron because he wouldn't stop struggling. But, Hermione remembered a spell that saved him. We then had to catch a certain key that would unlock a door, and naturally I had to do that because I'm a seeker. On the other side of the door was a giant version of Wizard's Chess. Once we beat that game, which Ron got hurt in, Hermione and I went to the next thing which was a bunch of bottles. Some were poison, some were wine, and some would take you backwards. One would take you through the flames ahead of you to the Mirror of Erised. Hermione got me through then went to help Ron and bring him up into the main castle to get help. I kept going and found my stuttering Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel, standing in front of the mirror trying to get a magical stone called the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's for all of you British people), Stone, which could make the Elixir of Life, and make the drinker immortal. I got it, Albus said it was because he had come up with the idea while creating the stone, that only a person who wished to find the stone, but not use it, would be able to get it. Turned out Quirrel was, I guess you could say, "sharing" his body with Voldemort. When Quirrel touched me to try and get the stone, he felt a burning feeling, and it turned his hand to ash. When he backed off, and I realized what was happening, I ran up to him and touched his face with both my hands, and it turned his whole body to ash. I then grabbed the stone that I had dropped, and heard a noise behind me. I turned and saw the "shadow" of Voldemort. He went through me and I passed out. I awoke in my school's hospital wing with Albus and all of my friends waiting for me. Well, that's all for now. More later. Write back!

Sincerely,

Harry


	16. Adventure 2

(Monday, October 31)

Dear Harry,

Wow! You're quite the person. You have to tell me about your 2nd year. Write back quickly!

Sincerely,

Caylee

P.S. Sorry for being so short.

Dear Caylee,

In my 2nd year, my friend Ron's younger sister Ginny, who was in her 1st year, had gotten a book from a man named Lucious Malfoy, who had been a Death Eater when Lord Voldemort was at large. He had slipped it in her cauldron while Mr. Weasley and he had been talking, or at least trying to since they were in public, while we were shopping in Diagon Alley for our school supplies. She had she had been writing in it for a long time when a message was written on a wall in our school saying "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir……..beware." The Chamber of Secrets we came to find out was a secret chamber created by one of the four founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin. He was the only one who was not living harmoniously. He put a basilisk in the chamber. The chamber could only be opened by Salazar's true heir. Well, since Ginny had been pouring out her soul to this book, it started possessing her. She had been opening the chamber and been purging the school of all the muggle-borns. None, luckily, died. One of my friends was attacked though, Hermione. Ginny had also been killing chickens because that was the only thing that could kill the basilisk, and she had been using the chickens' blood to write the messages. Eventually, another message was written, and a meeting was held for the teachers saying that it was no longer safe for us students. They also said that someone was brought into the chamber, and we discovered it was Ron's sister. Ron and I went down to save her along with our current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, who we had just found out was a total fraud. We ended up getting separated almost instantly thanks to Lockhart. He had tried to erase our memories because we were the only ones who knew what he really was. He had tried to erase our memories with Ron's broken wand, and it backfired. I had to go on, I killed the basilisk, and destroyed the book, which had been Voldemorts' diary when he was 16. He had used Ginny to try and rise again, but I had foiled his plans, again.

More later,

Harry


	17. Books And More Adventures

(Wednesday, November 15)

Dear Harry,

Very interesting. Your life should be like, written about. They should write a book on your life someday when you're old. He he he. Well, tell me about your 3rd adventure!

More NOW!

Caylee

Dear Caylee,

It all started when I found out that a man named Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, our wizard prison guarded by dementors. I ha secretly found out it had been his fault that my parents had died, that he had been the one who betrayed them, AND he was my godfather. Naturally, we crossed paths. I came to find out that it was really Peter Pettigrew, a man believed to be dead for 12 years who was at fault. This man, like Sirius and my father, was an animagus. Sirius was able to transform into a big, black dog. My father could change into a stag, and Peter, a rat. Peter had been living as my friend Ron's pet rat for around 12 years too. When I found out the truth, we came upon trouble. Remus Lupin, my current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and my father's and Sirius's old friend, who is a werewolf but takes a special potion for it, transformed because he had not taken it. Pettigrew transformed and ran away, Sirius transformed to try and keep Lupin away from Ron, Hermione and I, and Professor Snape, my Potions teacher, who had barged in and I had knocked out, came to yell at me until he realized what happened to Lupin. Sirius, who was still an escaped convict, ended up getting swarmed by dementors. Lupin had been helping me all year on how to get rid of dementors, because they would always make me pass out while hearing my mothers' screams. I had gotten rather good at it, and was able to conjure a real patronus. Sirius ended up having to flee because no matter how much Albus, Ron, Hermione and I knew he was really innocent, nobody else did. He is now gone, but I will remember him forever.

Never forgetting,

Harry

R.I.P. Sirius Black-B.-5/17/19746/21/2004


	18. Questions

(Wednesday, November 29)

Dear Harry,

I feel very sorry for you. I would say I know how you feel, but I don't, so I won't. You live a very interesting life. Interesting, but dangerous. Much better than mine. Mine is extremely boring. Well, talk to you soon! (Ttys)

Never Forgetting either,

Caylee

Dear Caylee,

Thanks for understanding. Before I write about my 4th year, I have to ask you a couple of questions. Do you know what the Tri-Wizard Tournament is? Do you believe in dragons? Do you know what blast-ended skrewts are? Do you have Firebolts in America? That's all. Ttyl.

Sincerely,

Harry


	19. Surprises

A/N- this one had to be split, and a lot of the ones in the future will be too. Sorry!

(Thursday, December 14)

Dear Harry,

I know about the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

I believe in dragons, and I know what blast-ended skrewts are, although sometimes I wish I didn't. And of course we have Firebolts! I have one myself! By the way, don't send out your next letter. I won't be home. We leave early for vacation, but come home early. Just curious, but, are you still single? I mean, I know that you and Cho broke up, but I didn't know if you had started dating someone else. Well, if you wanna send your letter in around two weeks, I'll probably be back.

Ttys,

Caylee

P.S. I've got a surprise for you!

Harry ended up going to the Weasley's for the holidays. On the 24th Dumbledore showed up.

"Where's Harry?" Dumbledore said to Mrs. Weasley while they were in the kitchen.

"Upstairs. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no. It's nothing. Could you excuse me? I'll show you."

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore walked outside the door and came back in while talking to someone. "May I present, Ms. Caylee Jacobs." Mrs. Weasley nearly fell over back words. A girl walked in the door with pitch black hair and purple highlights. She had a spaghetti strap tank top on that was almost as black as her hair. She had on a pair of black plants that had black strings tying it on the front from her waist to her knees. Her roots were a mix of brown and blonde, seeing as how that was her natural hair color, and she hadn't dyed her hair in a while. She also had her lip and eyebrow pierced. What she didn't know was that Caylee also her tongue pierced.

"Well...hello Caylee."

"Hi."

"Caylee is from America. She goes to Lovaine's School of Magic. She has been talking to Harry for a couple of months now," Dumbledore said.

"How did you meet him dear?" Molly asked.

"Well, my mother is the one who created what some people call 'Special Parchment'. You just any problems or questions and it answers. My mom gave a lot to my aunt who works in Diagon Alley to sell. I give advice to all people between the ages of ten and 18. Harry had it and...ya, that's how we met."

"Very interesting. Would you like me to go get him Dumbledore?"

"Yes, please do Molly. But don't give away our little surprise."

"Okay."

KnockKnockKnock

"What!" Ron yelled.

"Harry dear! Dumbledore wishes to see you downstairs!"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said.

"Hurry up dear!"

"I'm coming." He said opening the door. They walked down the stairs with Ron, Hermione and Ginny behind them.

"Hello Harry. I've got a surprise for you," Dumbledore said.

"What is it?"

"Hello Harry," Caylee said.

"Caylee? Is that you?"

"It's me!"

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"I came here with Dumbledore. I came to see you."

"Wow. Why?"

"Cause I wanted to. I thought I would surprise you and I wanted to finally see you in person."

"Cool."

"A-hem!" Hermione cleaned her throat behind him.

"Oh! This is Hermione, this is Ron, and this is his little sister Ginny."

"Hi," said Caylee.

"Hi," Hermione said.

"Hi," Ron said.

"Hi," said Ginny.

"Caylee's parents are thinking about moving to England. I thought it would be nice to bring her over here to make some friends in case she odes."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Why don't you all show Caylee around the burrow while I talk to Mrs. Weasley?"

"Okay," Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Caylee and Harry said.

**H. H. R. G. C.'s P.O.V.**

"So, what kinds of things do you like Caylee?" Ginny asked.

"Music, quidditch, guys. The usual for a 15 year old," she answered.

"You're 15! I thought you were older!"

"Nope. Why? How old are you?"

"15."

"Oh, I'll be turning 16 in April."

"Cool," Ginny said.

"This is the family room and upstairs is all the bedrooms," Harry said.

"I like this place. Who lives here?" Caylee asked.

"We do," Ron and Ginny said.

"Cool. Are you the only children?" she asked.

"No, there's Bill, he's the oldest, then Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, me and then Ginny."

"Holy shit! Woops! I meant, wow, that's a lot of people," Caylee said correcting herself. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"I think you'll fit in just fine with us Caylee. Whether you move or not," said Hermione.

"She's right," added Ron.

"Yup," Ginny said, "I think you'd be in the same year as me too!"

"That sounds great! Would you guys mind if I used one of your owls? I'd like to send my parents a letter."

"You can use Pig, or I imagine Harry will have no objections on Hedwig," Ron said.

"Okay. Thanks," said Caylee.

"No problem, you're one of us now anyways," said Hermione.

"If you want, I wouldn't mind grabbing one of the owls for you if you want to just follow me upstairs," said Ginny.

"Okay. Let's go!"

"She's really nice, except for her use of language," said Hermione.

"I think she's quite funny," Ron said.

"Oh ya, McGonagall would be _so_ thrilled to hear her yell out holy shit during Transfiguration."

"Hey now! I'm sure it was just a slip of the tongue. I imagine she's smart enough not to do that. I think she's cool though," Harry said.

"I like her hair," said Ron.

"Me too," said Hermione, "But I do wish she wouldn't bite her fingernails. It's _soo_ gross."

"I'm sure it's just a bad habit ,"said Ron.

"I don't care if she bites her nails or swears. She's still hott," said Harry. Ron and Hermione both gave him puzzling looks.

"Did you just speak...American?" she asked.

"I think he did! I like it!" Ron continued mumbling to himself while looking extremely excited.

"Great! Now everyone's going to start, especially if she moves here!"

"If who moves where?" Ginny asked.

"Nobody," Hermione said.

"Oookay. Anyway, Caylee. Do you play quidditch?" Ginny asked.

"Of course! How could I not!" she answered.

Ginny laughed, "You want to play? There's this circle of trees a little ways away, and as long as we don't fly above the tops, my mum will have no problems with us playing. By the way, what position do you play?"

"Oh, I play chaser," said Caylee.

"Really? Me too!"

"What do you all play?" Caylee asked.

"Keeper."

"Seeker."

"I don't play. I'm afraid of heights," said Hermione.

"Are you serious! That sucks! So, does quidditch run in the family?"

"Ours? Or Harry's?" Ginny asked.

"Both, why not."

"My dad was a seeker, but that's all I know," said Harry.

"Bill was a chaser, Charlie was a seeker, the twins were beaters, I'm a keeper, and she's a chaser," answered Ron.

"Wait a minute," Caylee said, "Twins? _Please_ tell me they're not identical."

"They are. Fred and George own a joke shop in Diagon Alley," Ginny said.

"What's it called?" she asked.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," she answered again.

"Cool! I've seen the outside of that before. It's awesome!" Ginny, Ron and Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Caylee asked.

"Well, we're so used to these kind of things, so when we see someone else's reaction, it's kind of funny," Hermione explained.

"Oh. Whatever."

"So Caylee, do you want to play quidditch then?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Why not."

They all grabbed their brooms (except for Hermione), and walked down to the circle of trees. They then split into teams of two. Ron and Ginny were on one team and Harry and Caylee were on the other. They played with Ginny and Caylee as chasers and Ron and Harry as keepers.

"This isn't really fair. I play keeper and Ginny plays chaser. Harry's a seeker," Ron said.

"Are you forgetting that she's the best in her school? I think we're _quite_ even actually," said Ginny.

"Thank you," Caylee said.

"No problem." They played for an hour and a half when Ron said that he was giving up.

"Stop being such a little prat!" Ginny yelled at him as he landed on the ground.

"I am NOT being a prat! _Excuse_ me for not wanting to be crucified any longer!" he replied.

"He's got a point," Caylee said to Harry.

"Ya, but listening to him argue is fun," he replied. They both laughed.

"It's alright Ginny. I don't really want to play anymore either. I'm kind of cold," Caylee said.

"You're just saying that so you can go snog Harry," said Ginny, "I wanted to learn from you. I wanted to be at least half as good as you are for this season, because next year you'll probably be on the team if you move, and then you'll make a fool of me!"

"_Why_ would she do that?" Harry asked.

"Ginny, I would never do that. I know you don't know me very well, but you've got to know me enough to know that I would never do that to you. I would only do that to someone I don't like. And from the way you guys talk, I think it'll be a Slytherin."

"Okay," sighed Ginny in defeat.

"By the way, what does snog mean?" Caylee asked. Ron and Ginny started cracking up. Harry started turning a deep red.

"What's so sunny? All I did was ask a question," Caylee said getting agitated.

"You might know it better as, making out," said Ginny.

"And you're saying I just wanted to stop playing so I could 'snog' Harry?" she asked. Ginny nodded.

"Trust me hun, if that was the case, I would have done it while we were up there and given you a chance to catch up."

"You're not very private about these matters are you?" Ginny asked, closing both Ron and Harry's mouths. They had been gawking with their mouths wide open, but came back to reality once Ginny did this.

"Apparently not!" said Ron with a big grin directed to Harry. Harry returned it.

"What's up with you? Excited?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Shut up Ginny," said Ron.

"I wasn't talking to you retard!"

"Oo, big come back."

**Smack!**

That was all you heard other than the OTHER extremely loud noise.

"OWWW! What's the matter with you woman!"

"I'm teaching you a lesson you should have learned yesterday when I hit you a little less harder than that." Ron mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that? Did I hear somebody ask for another smack?" Ginny said.

"No."

"Thought so."

"So, is this a usual thing?" Caylee asked.

"Yes," replied Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Caylee laughed. They were just getting to the burrow by now, and they could hear Mrs. Weasley banging pans.

"What are you doing mum?" Ginny asked.

"Fred and George are here visiting until you all go back to school."

"Really! Where are they?" Ginny asked.

"In here!" They heard someone yell from the living room. They all went into the living room where Fred was sitting by the fire, while George was hanging ornaments on the tree.

"Hello Fred. Hello George," Everyone said except for Caylee.

"Hello everyone," They replied.

"Who's she?" Fred asked.

"Ya, does our Ronnykins have a _girlfriend_?" George asked with an unusually large grin. Caylee let out a loud, but extremely short laugh. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry. The whole Ronnykins thing. And I'm currently single thanks," said Caylee.

"And I am not, thank you very much," Ron said.

"Really? How old are you? You look about my age," Fred said.

"Someone's curious now aren't they?" Caylee asked.

"Yes, they are," replied Fred.

"How about you tell me how old _you_ are, and I'll tell you whether I'd ever consider you or not," Caylee said. She had a feeling this might make Harry feel odd, so she winked at him. He winked back so she knew he got it.

"I'm 17. And you?"

"I'm 15."

"Ah...you're too young."

"What, were you expecting a 16 year old?" Caylee asked.

"Maybe," said Fred.

"I will be in April."

"And I'll be 18 in April."

"So?"

"Are you _trying_ to persuade me into this?"

"You can look at it that way. I prefer to see it as getting answers."

"Answers to what?"

"Whether there's more than one person in this room who thinks I'm hott."

"Thinks you're _what_?"

"Hott. Like cute, good looking, _beautiful_, sexy, want me to continue?"

"No, I got it."

"Sure?"

"Yup. So, who's the other one who thinks you're hott?"

"How about I leave that for you to figure out on your own?"

"It's got to be Harry," said George, while continuing to put ornaments on the tree.

"What _are_ you doing George?" Mrs. Weasley asked, making everyone jump.

"I'm hanging up ornaments. Why?" he answered.

"What _kind_ of ornaments?" she asked.

"Ones that are really magical."

"What do they do?" Ginny asked.

"They look like snow globes," Caylee stated.

"They are, but they weigh less so that the tree doesn't get weighed down."

"Cool," said Caylee and Ginny.

"So, why does it have to be Harry?" Fred asked George. Caylee took a glance at Harry and he was looking a little hot under the collar. And extremely embarrassed.

"Because it's got to be Ron or Harry, and Ron said that he has a girlfriend. He wouldn't have said that if he was leading her on that he liked her. Not to mention that mum said that Harry doesn't have a girlfriend," said George. Now it was Mrs. Weasley's turn to turn red.

"Dumbledore told me Harry. While you were giving her a tour."

"How does _he_ know?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore knows everything," Fred and George answered for Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, so that we can change the subject, and since Caylee seems to already know, although I don't know how, I am the one who likes her," said Harry.

"Well, well, well. The truth comes out!" Fred said.

"How _did_ you find out?"

"I overheard you while I was with Ginny. I never actually went to write a letter. I'm just sneaky like that. I said it so that I could hear if you guys said anything about me. By they way, thank you for liking my hair, I am not stupid enough to say, pardon my language, holy shit in front of a teacher, biting my nails is a very bad habit I've had for probably 10 years, yes, I knew that you thought I was hott, and what exactly is _soo_ bad about speaking American?" Caylee managed to say in one breath.


	20. Problems And Outcomes

A/N- Here is the rest!

"I didn't say there was anything _wrong_ with it. I just asked if it _was_ American," said Hermione.

"_Sure_. So, which one of you is Fred, and which one is George?" asked Caylee.

"I'm Fred.

"I'm George."

"Okay. Well, the only way I'm going to be able to tell the difference between the two of you is by personalities so, if I say hello to you, and it's the morning, don't be upset if I call you the wrong name."

"It's okay. Our own mum gets it wrong at times," said George.

"So, what's so different about our personalities? What is it that's going to tell you which one of us is which?" asked Fred.

"Well, don't take any offense to this, and I'm probably gonna have to kick myself in the ass for this later...sorry Mrs. Weasley...You're the one who thinks I'm hott, and you've got this kind of spunky, fun personality. He, again no offense here, but he seems kind of laid back, and letting the whole real world thing set in."

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't take offense to that," said Fred.

"I won't take any offense, but I'm probably not as laid back as you think," said George.

"He's not, but he's still upset because he got turned down," said Fred.

"Who did it" Harry asked.

"What did you ask her?" Caylee asked.

"I asked her on a date. I mean she's really, really beautiful, and she's 17. So I asked her and got shot down," said George.

"Who was it?" Harry repeated.

"Why'd they do it?" Caylee asked.

"She said it was because she had recently been in a relationship that had gone really sour," George said.

"Who was it!" Harry asked. For the third time. Before George answered, Hermione whispered something to Ron. Caylee gave them a funny look and Ron whispered to her, "She thinks it was Cho." Caylee had a horrified look on her face and she looked at Harry. He looked back at her with an odd look. When she saw George about to answer, she grabbed his hand and squeezed semi-hard.

"Cho Chang." Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Caylee all looked at Harry. Ginny was the only one who gasped.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Go into the kitchen and I'll explain," Ginny said. They all got up and now it was Harry's turn to squeeze Caylee's hand. He didn't know why the mention of Cho mad him feel so horrible. Whenever he thought of her he felt sick. Like he was going to puke. It reminded him of an Eminem song he had heard before. It was called Puke, and that was all he could remember. But after that feeling passed, he had a guilty feeling. Then he felt like he was never going to be happy again. Or at least not with a girl.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry went to turn to go upstairs, but he forgot he was holding Caylee's hand. He tried to let go, but couldn't. He ended up brining her with him upstairs.

"Are you okay Harry?" Caylee asked.

"Ya. I'm fine," Harry said. Caylee wasn't satisfied.

"You're lying. I know you better than you think Harry. I'll ask you again, are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine, okay!" Harry yelled. He went to grab his hair, but again realized he couldn't let go of Caylee's hand. "What is going on! I can't let go of your bloody hand!"

"Oh. Sorry," Caylee said, letting go. "There's something I forgot to tell you. I'm a Natural. That's why you couldn't let go. It's happened before, so...ya."

"You're a Natural?" Harry asked.

"That's what I just said."

"That's pretty cool," said Harry.

"Thanks," Caylee said," I know that you probably don't want to tell me, but I can help you! You need to tell me what's going on though. I want to help you Harry, I don't like seeing you like this."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Every time I think of Cho, I want to throw up. It's like that song Puke by Eminem. Then I get this guilty feeling, like it's my fault that we're no longer together. Then I have a feeling like I'm never going to be happy with any girl other than Cho. Then I get that guilty feeling again because I see you, I want to go out with you, and I want to be happy, but I don't think I can and that's why I feel so guilty. I'm done now."

"Alright, let me just start by saying that you have a lot of shit to get through," said Caylee

"Do you like me?" Harry asked, extremely randomly. Caylee wasn't expecting this, but answered truly," Would I be here if I didn't?"

"I don't know." Before Caylee knew what he was doing, he leaned into her and kissed her. She wanted to break away but couldn't find the strength to. She didn't think he meant it, but came to find she was wrong. It was so passionate that she knew he meant it. He broke away slowly, "Sorry." Caylee didn't say anything. After a few minutes of silence, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Then she kissed him on the lips. This time she was the one making him think. He too found it to be a passionate kiss. She gently brushed his lips with her tongue. He allowed her to enter, and they made out for like 15 minutes, when Harry broke away, and pushed Caylee down on the bed they had been sitting on. They laid down on the bed, side by side. He then heaved himself up on his elbow, and gently kissed her lips. He placed gentle kisses down to her collar bone. He then made his way up to her lower neck where he gently gave her a love bite. Then, the door opened.

"Harry? Oh! I'll just leave you two alone," they heard Hermione say, and the door closed.

"You know Harry," said Caylee, "I've had a great time, and I'll definitely tell my parents to move here."

"Good. I hope you do. And when you do, I hope you're sorted into Gryffindor."

"Sorted?"

"Ya. There's this hat, called the sorting hat, and it sorts you by your personality."

"Cool, and when I do, you'd better be ready and waiting."

"For what?" asked Harry.

"For me of course! I'm not going to try and find my way around Hogwarts by myself!"

"Oh, sorry."

Caylee giggled, "Its okay. Feeling better?"

"Very much so."

"Wanna go downstairs so Mrs. Weasley doesn't have a heart attack?" asked Caylee.

"I think that'd be best," answered Harry. They went downstairs together, where they saw everyone, except for Mrs. Weasley, smiling at them. Caylee felt extremely odd. Everyone seemed, almost proud of them. Too proud. Then there was Mrs. Weasley who was giving Caylee the worst look in the world. She thought it was actually quite funny. Caylee figured that Mrs. Weasley was a sort of mother figure for Harry since she was the closest to him. She was just upset because, like all the other mothers whose sons Caylee had dated, they felt she was taking away their _baby_. _"Whatever, she can piss off. I'm not taking away her baby. He's not even her son! Not to mention the fact that we're not even going out. Ya, you keep giving me that look lady and see what happens. I could wipe that smirk off your face, and I mean literally, and replace it with a smile while barely lifting a finger. Ya, now you're smiling now that Harry's looking at you. Wait a minute...he's looking at me! Did I accidentally cast the spell? Shit! I think I did!"_

"What's wrong? Why are you two just standing there?" Fred asked as an ice breaker.

"We're admiring all of your smiling faces and wondering why they're so bright," Caylee said in her usual smart ass tone. Fred looks to his right and left, and sees that he's not the only one who's smiling.

"Why _is_ everyone smiling?" Harry asked.

"We could ask you two the same question," replies George. Caylee walked over to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "Does Hermione have a big mouth or were you _all_ standing in the doorway?" She answered by pointing at Hermione. Caylee walked back over to Harry, grabbed his hand and brought him down to sit on a chair. She then sat on the ground up against his legs. She looked up at him and motioned for him to come close. She then whispered, "You can thank Hermione." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and he leaned back up.

"So, mum, what's for dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Oh dear! I nearly forgot, it's done! Let's eat." They ate their dinner in silence except for the occasional question about school or quidditch, of which none were directed towards Caylee. Once dinner was over, everyone wanted to kind of ditch Mrs. Weasley, so they all went up to the bedroom that Rona and Harry were sharing. All of the boys had gone over on Ron's bed, and the three girls were on Harry's.

**Boy's P.O.V.**

"So, what were the two of you doing?" Fred asked Harry.

"Nothing," Harry answered.

"That's a lie and a half! Hermione told us you were giving her a love bite when she walked in," said Ron.

"So?"

"What do you mean _so_? She's a good looking girl mate, you should get with her before someone else does!" said Fred.

"You mean someone like you?" Harry asked.

"There's always that possibility, but I wouldn't even touch her if I knew she was yours."

"So, what else did you guys do?" George asked.

"Made out."

"That's it?" Fred asked.

"Why? Would you have gone any further when you're only a floor up from where your mother is? I think not," said Harry.

"Good point," Fred added," But she's _my_ mother, not yours."

"She mine as well be!"

"Okay! Okay." They continued on about how good Caylee was, and other little facts about her.

**Girl's P.O.V.**

"So what were you and Harry doing?" Ginny asked.

"I believe you already know that answer thanks to Hermione." Hermione turned red.

"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting it, and he looked so mad when he left."

"He wasn't mad. He was confused. Anyway, if you must know the details of mine and Harry's personal lives, we made out, and I think he gave me a hickie," said Caylee, rubbing her neck.

"What's a hickie?" Ginny asked.

"When a guy sucks on your neck and it leaves a red mark. It usually feels good too. Harry's quite good at it."

"We call it a love bite. They're fairly similar," said Hermione.

"Ahhhh..."

**End of separate P.O.V.'s**

Harry got up, grabbed Caylee, and then said, "How about a lovely game of Truth or Dare?"

"Sounds good to me," said Fred.

"Sounds _daring_," Caylee said sarcastically.

"Do you ever _not_ have a smart remark for something?" Fred asked.

"Generally not, no. Why? Am I bothering you?" Caylee asked.

"No, but I find you quite funny."

"Good for you, but don't get too interested. I'm not here for only your enjoyment." They sat in a circle in the middle of the floor.

"Well, why don't we have the oldest start?" suggested Fred.

"Why? So you can start us off with something totally unordinary?" Ginny asked.

"That's a good way to put it."

"Caylee, Truth or Dare?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"I guess that's a dare then," said Fred.

"It'd be an insult to take it as a truth."

"Alright, I dare you to take off your shirt."

"Okay." Caylee took off her shirt. Underneath it was her cami, (for those of you who live in a cave, it's a tank top-usually spaghetti strap- that you wear under your shirt.) All of the guys looked disappointed.

"What's wrong? Expecting to see me lacy bra?"

"There's only one guy here who can object and it's not me," said Fred.

"First of all, since you were all ogling her when you thought you were going to see something, Ron, you have a girlfriend," said Hermione.

"Oh, ya."

"So, I personally suggest you leave this area right know, or only do truths."

"Why!"

"Because the only girls you can kiss are Ginny, Caylee and I. Ginny's your sister and that's just wrong. Caylee mine as well be taken. And you can't do that many dares because the only thing most people are going to think of is something with a girl."

"Damn you people!"

"It's not our fault, go yell at yourself damn it!" said Caylee.

"Ya Ron, listen to the girl!" added George.

"What's the big deal? It just means you can't participate in humiliating events. What's so horrible about that?" asked Harry.

"Its fun when it happens to other people," he answered.

"So move back a little so we know you can't play. Or go on to someone's bed," suggested Hermione.

"They're too far away; I won't be able to see anything!" Caylee then moved the bed so it was right behind her and Harry, by merely flicking her wrist.

"Wow, you're a Natural aren't you!" asked Hermione.

"Ya."

"That's awesome!" said Fred.

"Thank you."

"So, Caylee, it's your turn," Fred said.

"Okay. George, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Good choice. I dare you to...go downstairs and get a spin able bottle."

"Very well, but do I have to go downstairs?" asked George.

"Yes, that adds to it."

"Okay." He walked downstairs and everybody listened for Mrs. Weasley.

"George, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh! Fred and I are experimenting."

"Okay, but try not to do too much. I don't want to see any marks on my walls."

"Okay mum," he said as he walked up stairs with the bottle.

"Now then, who's up for spin the bottle? " Caylee asked.

"I take it I can't play this either?" Ron asked.

"You can play in the first round," answered Caylee.

"Cool!"

"Now, we need to have a girl every other, so Ginny, switch with Fred, and Ron go where ever because you can only play in the first round anyway."

"What are the differences in each round?" Fred asked, "And what are your rules?"

"Well, since Ginny's playing, if she wants to continue, she can only kiss Harry because otherwise that's just wrong. She does have to hug, and kiss on the cheek though. Girls have to hug girls, and guys have to hug guys. Kissing is optional after that. Round 1 is hugging, Round 2 is a kiss on the cheek, 3 is a kiss on the lips, 4 is making out for 30 seconds, and Round 5 is making out for a minute and 30 seconds."

"Works for me. Anybody have a problem?" Harry asked.

"Don't you have a boyfriend Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"_No_! I broke up with him the same night you broke up with Seamus!"

"Oh okay."

"So, are we ready?" Fred asked.

George spun first. He landed on Ginny. He leaned next to himself and hugged her. Now it was Ginny's turn. She got Hermione. They continued around the circle. Fred hugged Harry, Hermione hugged Caylee, Ron hugged Harry, Caylee hugged Fred, and Harry hugged Caylee.

"Finally! We're past the hugging," said Fred.

"Anxious now aren't we?" Caylee replied. They again started with George. It landed on Harry.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"You either kiss him, or you're skipped and we come back to you later," replied Caylee. Ginny then spun and got Ron.

"Hey! You're supposed to be outside the circle!" she yelled at him.

"Damn it Ginny!"

"Shoo!" Caylee said. He got up on the bed and Caylee made Harry replace him while they made a closer circle. Fred then spun and kissed Ginny on the cheek. Hermione kissed George, Harry was skipped, and Caylee got Ginny.

"George, your turn," said Ginny.

"Oh, I forgot to let you know, I have no problems with kissing girls, so, if I land on you, unless it's the make out for a minute 30, then I will do it unless you object. Just thought I'd throw that out there."

"Fine with me," said Ginny.

"I won't do the 30 seconds one," Hermione said.

"Okay," said Caylee, going over to kiss Ginny on the cheek. They continued on. George was again skipped and Harry kissed Caylee. George than got Ginny and spun again to start the third round. He was again skipped.

"This is crap! I'm going to bed."

"Okay, bye," Caylee said.

"Bye," everyone else said.

"Night. By the way, did you all forget its Christmas Eve?"

"No, we're just giving and receiving early Christmas presents," said Caylee. Everyone smiled. George shrugged and then left.

"Now, if no one has an objection, could we go near someone's bed? Preferably Harry's since Ron is asleep," Caylee said. They grabbed the bottle and walked over to Harry's bed. Caylee leaned up against it along with Harry. Fred, Hermione and Ginny circled around them.

"So, what round are we on?" Fred asked.

"Lips," Caylee answered.

"And whose turn is it?" Ginny asked.

"Fred's," answered Harry. Fred spun the bottle and got Hermione. She then spun and got Fred. Caylee got Harry, and he got her. Ginny also got Harry.

"Round four," Fred said enthusiastically. He spun and got Caylee. While they were making out, Harry had this burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. Once they had finished, Caylee sat back next to him and said, "You're better." Harry now felt happy and didn't care about that burning feeling. Hermione got Fred, Caylee got Harry, and Harry got her. Ginny also got Harry. When that happened, Caylee got that same burning feeling. It passed, however, once Harry told her that she was _a lot_ better. Once they had finished that round, Harry stood up.

"You guys, its 10 O'clock. I think we should all turn in," he said stretching. Then he winked at Caylee so no one else could see.

"You're right. We have a long day tomorrow," added Caylee, "Do you think Mrs. Weasley made me a room?"

"I don't know, let's go see," said Fred. They walked down to each room and knocked on each one except for three: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's. the one Ginny and Hermione were sharing, and Fred and George's. They found only one that had sheets on a bed, and was actually off the ground.

"This'll work. I can always decorate it for a while I'm here, and put it however Mrs. Weasley wants it for when I leave," said Caylee.

"Are you sure? You could always bunk with Ron and me until tomorrow," Harry said.

"That's okay," she said. They all said their good nights except for Harry. He stayed standing in the doorway.

"So, what does Harry want for Christmas?" Caylee said in her "I want you" kind of voice. She started moving pieces of hair out of his face.

"He's not sure. He hasn't decided whether he wants Caylee or a girlfriend," he answered, "He was wondering if he could get both."

"I think there's a way that can be managed."

"Yay," Harry said with a broad grin. Caylee closed the space between them, and they stood in the doorway, making out. Caylee found Harry's hands and realized they were starting to explore her body. She had shivers running up and down her spine. She didn't understand why he had that effect on her. She had been with tons of guys who had done similar things with her. She didn't understand, but still enjoyed it. She then realized her hands were up Harry's shirt, touching his six pack abs.

"Whoa buddy! I have to say I like!" Caylee said.

"Your abs are pretty good too if I may say so."

"Thank you. Quidditch?"

"Mainly."

"Nice."

"Can we move to your bed? My legs are starting to hurt," asked Harry.

"Ya, sure." She sat down on the bed. Harry came over to her, and laid her down on the bed. He then laid down on top of her, slowly grinding with his knees on her hips. He bent down, grasped both of her hands in his, and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, and then on her lips. They started making out and about half an hour later, they had both fallen asleep. Caylee awoke because Harry had his arms around her, keeping her warm, but he was shivering. She saw a couple blankets in the corner, and with her finger, made them cover Harry and herself.


	21. Christmas!

Christmas Day!

The sound of someone's breathing next to her awoke Caylee that morning. Once she woke up, Caylee could smell pancakes, bacon, sausage, and home fries. She looked over at Harry to find him staring at her.

"Holy shit!" she said, falling off the bed out of fright. Harry started rolling around on the bed laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny," she said giving the bed a quick jolt and making Harry fall off right next to her.

"Merry Christmas," he said, "I am going to go upstairs and get changed. Do you want me to show you where the bathroom is first?"

"Please."

"By the way, this has been bugging me. How come when we kiss, I never feel your lip or tongue piercing?" Harry asked.

"They have a special charm that I put on them that makes them disappear whenever a guy kisses me."

"Cool." They walked up two flights of stairs and then parted. Caylee went back down to get clothes and all of her other things. She took a shower, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a completely black dress that was spaghetti strap, and went down just to her knees. Most of the girls she knew wore it to look extra hott to guys. She was already considered hott by most of the guys In the house, and wore it just because she liked it. Her hair was in a bun and she had removed all of her piercings.

"Well, hello Caylee. You look very beautiful this morning," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you," Caylee said. She was shocked to see she was one of the _three_ people who had actually changed this morning. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were the other two. She sat down next to Hermione when she realized that Harry wasn't there yet.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Right here," he said as he entered the kitchen. He looked...unexplainably hott...so hott...you can't even put it into words. He had on khaki pants and a green no-sleeved shirt that had a snitch on it. _"Oooooo he's definitely getting a present!"_ she said to herself. He came and sat next to her. They ate breakfast without speaking to each other, but talking to everyone else. Once it was time to open presents, Harry grabbed Caylee's hand and led her into the living room. He sat down in the same chair he had the day before, but had Caylee sit on his lap this time.

"You look...extremely sexy today," Caylee said to him.

"So do you and your little black dress," he returned, "Just curious, but, are we like, dating now?"

"Depends on whether you would say you asked me last night."

"I guess we are then."

"Smile!" Fred said. He took their picture.

"Thanks Fred," said Harry.

"No problem! Wait 'til it starts moving, I want to see what you two are going to do."

"_Great_," Caylee said.

"Come on Ginny, this one's for you!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Coming!" Ginny opened it up and it was a Broom Servicing Kit. Harry smiled because he had told Mrs. Weasley to buy that and he would buy her a broom. That was what she opened next.

"Harry! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ginny yelled.

"No problem."

"Good by Cleansweep, hello Nimbus 2001!"

"Here's the last few, it's a small year this year," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred and George," she read off of the tag, it was their box of assorted candies that made you sick.

"Ron." He gave her a poster of the Irish National Quidditch team. Harry even recognized a few from when they went to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Hermione." Hermione had given her a ring, a very pretty one too. It was silver with a dolphin on it, and the dolphin was wrapped around a blue jewel.

"Ron, here's some gifts for you," Mrs. Weasley said. He got the usual sweater, a Broom Servicing Kit, and also a Nimbus 2001.

"Harry! You're the best!"

"You're welcome."

"Thank you Harry, for getting them both brooms," said Mrs. Weasley.

"It's no big deal Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.

"This is from us," Fred and George said, giving Ron a box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out!" He opened it, and found nothing in it.

"You gave me an empty box?" Ron asked.

"No! Put your hand in and feel around." He put his hand in and pulled out something. It then suddenly became visible.

"So, what is it?" Ron asked for the second time.

"It's an irresistible potion. We created it, and it makes you totally irresistible to whoever's name you say right before you drink it. For you, you could say your girlfriend's name."

"Fred, George, these are for you," she gave them three packages. They got their sweatshirts in one, a small sack of floo powder which was supposed to be from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and Harry gave them a small sack with 10 galleons in it.

"I figure it's what I owe you," Harry said.

"What are you talking about! We've told you before; you don't have to give us anything!" Fred said. He threw it to Harry. He caught it, and asked Caylee if she could make a small force field type thing, he threw it, and when George went to throw it back, it hit the invisible wall, and came back.

"Now, that's not fair," said George.

"Life's not fair," Caylee replied.

"Do you think you could remove your wall, so that I can give Hermione her presents?" Fred asked.

"Depends," answered Caylee.

"On what?"

"Whether you have that money or not."

"I don't, I swear," he replied.

"You better not, because if you do, we might have some problems," she said. He threw the money sack back to George once he realized that she had looked _down_ on him. He gave Hermione her presents, and went back over to sit. She got a scarf from Mrs. Weasley, a big piece of Christmas tree shaped chocolate from Ginny, one of Fred and George's boxes of daydreams from them, and from Harry she got a book of advanced spells.

"I figured you like it so that you could teach them to everybody. And you'd be more prepared, you know, just in case," said Harry.

"Thanks everyone!" said Hermione.

"Now onto you Harry!" yelled Ginny. Harry was given the usual sweater by Mrs. Weasley, a book on a lot of moves that famous seeker's have created, or at least used in a game from Hermione, Fred and George said they hadn't gotten him anything because he already gets free merchandise whenever he shops there, and Ginny and Ron worked together and made him a scrap book of pictures from all of the things they could remember about his life that were worth remembering.

"Thanks guys. This is cool," he said.

"I didn't have time to get you anything. Sorry," said Caylee.

"It's alright. You showing up was a big enough present. I didn't know you were coming, so I didn't get you anything either. I'm sorry too."

"We're even then."

"Yup."

"Caylee dear, you have a present too," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I do?" She was given a small envelope. She opened it, and it was a letter from her parents.

Dear Caylee,

We are very happy to tell you that we have found a house in the outskirts of a small town. If Dumbledore was correct, it's very close to where you are right now. We will be moving everything in over the end of your vacation. We have spoken to Dumbledore, and he says that he talked to Lovaine's, and has been informed that you are in the same place as his current sixth years. He says that you will fit into this year since you will be turning 16 in April anyway. If there is anything that you have hidden in your room that only you can find or something, you need to tell us so we know whether we can put our house on the market yet, because we don't want to sell any of your belongings. Back to school, Dumbledore said to tell Harry to bring you to Dumbledore's office right after the feast, and you would be sorted, and then given your schedule and such. Well, have a great holiday with Harry, and we'd like to see you home the week before school starts, which will be in a week, or whenever you decide to come back, if it is before then.

Happy Holidays!

Mom and Dad

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a letter from my parents," she answered, "We're moving! My mom said we're not gonna be that far away from here!"

"That's awesome!" Harry said.

"You'll love it!" said Hermione.

"Congratulations," Fred said.

"Hooray!" said Ron and Ginny.

"When?" asked George.

"They said that they're gonna start moving over the rest of vacation, Harry has to bring me to Dumbledore's office after the feast, that they want to know if I have any secret hiding places for stuff in my room so they know whether they can put the house on the market or not, and that they'd like me home in a week or sooner so we can get situated for school."

"Awesome," repeated Harry.

"I suppose we need to explain school to her a little better now, huh?" Ron said.

"Yuppers," said Caylee.

"Where's dad?" Fred asked.

"He had to go to work for a couple of hours. You know how it is nowadays," said Mrs. Weasley. They spent the rest of the day talking, eating, and then talking some more. They told Caylee about the four houses, and about how Hogwarts ran.


	22. Boredom

(Thursday, December 28)

"So, Malfoy's a man whore, Pansy is the only girl who is always there and has this thing with hitting on you, she looks like a pug, and she has a thing with shagging?" Caylee asked three days later.

"Exactly," said Harry.

"Well, I'm sure that will all change once she sees you've found someone whose like 10 times better looking then her," said Caylee.

"Cocky now are we?" asked Fred.

"No, just making an educated guess."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"How educated?"

"More educated than you."

"Well, if you finish out your seventh year at Hogwarts, there's always that possibility," said George. Caylee gave them a funny look.

"You flunked out? Or are you drop outs?"

"We left. We hated how the year was going. So, we left with a bang," said Fred.

"How big of a bang?"

"Pretty big."

"Cool."

"Well, I think Caylee and I are going to gonna go...we'll be back later," Harry said. Harry had gotten a little less shy about making out and such things lately. He would just occasionally say that they would be back later, and they would go to either her room or his. Caylee was upset though. She didn't want to leave! She wanted to see her new house, sure, but she wanted to stay with Harry. She pondered this as they walked up to Harry's room. Once in there, they walked over to Harry's bed, and started making out. _"Nothing new," _she thought to herself, _"I mean, He's good and everything, but it's getting quite boring. We just sit and make out, or lie down and make out, or if he starts before we even get to a place to sit, we stand and make out! The only thing he's done that's been fairly interesting, was when he started feeling me up on Christmas Eve!"_

"Caylee? Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you bored? I mean, you seem it, and I know that all we do is make out, but I didn't know what else I could do, and I don't want to do too much while here, or at least not with Mrs. Weasley here."

"Well, are you getting bored?" Caylee asked.

"Sort of."

"Okay. Now, I can tell you the truth. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, especially if it really meant something to you that we were making out a lot, but I have been bored! I mean, no offense or anything, but I had the most fun when we were in my room on Christmas Eve. I had a lot of fun when I first got here too, but that was our first time, so that was different. And I've been having a lot of fun, and I really, really, _really_ like you, but it's just so boring! And, I hope you're not taking this too harshly because you know that once I start speaking my mind, I just don't stop!" Caylee said with kind of a whiney voice.

"It's okay, and I promise that once we get to Hogwarts, we'll have a lot more fun. They have this room called the Room of Requirement, and I can change into whatever it is you need. I've seen it as a bedroom, a small area for just talking, and an area for hiding things," said Harry.

"Sweet!" said Caylee, "So, who was in it with you when it was a bedroom?"

"Cho."

"Oh," said Caylee, regretting asking.

"It's okay. I've solved all of those problems that I told you about the day you got here. I realized that I can't let her get to me, because then I'll never be happy with you."

"You must have solved that a couple of days ago then."

"Yup, sure did."

"Good. So, tell me more about what this bedroom looked like," Caylee asked with a wide grin. "How big was the bed? Was there candles? What about rose petals? I love roses, and rose petals."

"Really know? Well, I know what to get you for Valentine's Day. Anyway, the bed was huge! And there was like somewhere between 50 and 100 candles, floating in the room, there wasn't any rose petals though," Harry answered.

"Cool. We'll have to check it out sometime," Caylee said with her notorious "You may think I'm kidding, but I'm really not" grin.

"I know that grin. It's now notorious in this house. Don't show it to Mrs. Weasley. She knows it all to well."

"Fred and George," they said in unison. Then they laughed.

"So, are you going home or are you gonna wait until Monday?"

"I'm leaving on Monday?"

"Yup. I figure it's either then or on Sunday. Your parents said in a week didn't they?" Harry asked.

"Ya. I didn't realize it was so close though. I probably should send them a letter asking."

"You want to use Hedwig?"

"Sure." They walked over to Hedwig's cage, and saw that she had a letter tied to her leg.

"How did that happen?" Caylee asked.

"I don't know." They opened it up to see it was from Caylee's parents.

"How did they get a hold of Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"They must be a lot closer than they said. My mom must have seen her, and I had a picture of her on my dresser, so Hedwig must have seen it and when she saw her in person, she was okay around her. Plus my mom would have been the one who's gotten the letters that I've sent."

Dear Caylee,

We wanted to tell you that our house is actually just on the other side of town from the Weasley's. We wanted to tell you that we will be coming to get you on Sunday, because the train will be leaving at 11 on the following Sunday. If Harry is allowed, he can come with you, and we can meet him. Write back if Harry can, or if you want to come home. By the way, we found Hedwig while she was out hunting, so we just sent her with the letter. I figured you would get it eventually, since you would probably send a letter asking when you were expected to be home. Well, we'll see you on Sunday!

Love you lots and can't wait until you see the house!

Mom and Dad

"_Great_," said Caylee.

"What? What's wrong?"

"When she says that she can't wait for me to see the house, that means I am _not_ going to like it," Caylee answered.

"Oh. But, even if you don't like the color of your room or something, can't you just change it?"

"Ya, but that doesn't mean I won't like the way it's set up, the shape of it, the size, or just the house in general."

"Good point." Caylee sent out her letter to her parents saying Sunday was fine, and that she couldn't wait to see the house and set up her room. Harry and her continued talking for the rest of the day.


	23. Old Friends

(Sunday, December 31)

Talk. That was all that Caylee and Harry had done for the past two days, other than the occasional game of quidditch. Caylee had learned everything about Hogwarts, how it was run, the cool teachers, the teacher's she should watch out for, and the students she should also watch out for.

"So, you think I should watch out for Cho? I'm sorry hun, but she doesn't seem like the type of girl that could beat me. Whether it was magically or physically," Caylee said. It was around twelve in the afternoon, and she had just eaten breakfast. She had found out the day before that her parents were coming at one in the afternoon, by floo powder.

"I'm not saying that she could," said Hermione, "I personally think that _I_ could take her on. But I don't think it would look very good if you got in a fight with her when you haven't been at Hogwarts for a while."

"Whatever, but if Harry has told me correctly, you probably could take her on! And there's no way you couldn't win if you were in a duel against her."

"Why, thank you." Suddenly, Caylee's cell phone started ringing.

"What in bloody hell is that racket?" Hermione said.

"Sorry. That's my cell. I'm amazed this is the first time it's rung," she said, taking it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered.

"CAYLEE LYNN JACOBS! I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU SINCE CHRISTMAS DAY TO WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND HAVE CALLED YOU EVERYDAY SINCE THEN AND I STILL HAVE NOT HEARD FROM YOU!" Hermione overheard someone yell.

"Why, hello Jess," Caylee said, "It's my friend Jessica. She's from the states."

"OH! SO I'M JUSTA _FRIEND_ NOW? NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND? THANKS A FUCKING LOT!"

"Geese Jess, chill the fuck out bud. Sorry, must be too much magic around here. Doesn't really surprise me though, considering how many people live here. By the way, I was just telling my new friend Hermione here how you're my _best_ friend from the states."

"Thank you. Now, what does Harry look like? Is he a good kisser?"

"Come on now Jess, you gotta ask those questions now? Or can you at least wait until I see you when you visit?"

"What do you mean when I come to visit? I'm at your house right now! By the way, your mom has really weird taste. Your house is really, and I mean _really_ ugly."

"Thanks for the notice. I kind of figured it would be though. I got a letter from her the other day and she finished it by saying how she couldn't wait for me to see the house."

"Well, is he a good kisser or not? And when do I get to meet him? And what does he look like!" Jess asked.

"That would be, none of your business, I still have to ask if he can come over, and if he does, you'll know then. K?"

"You really want to get smacked as soon as you walk through your front door don't you?"

"Not particularly why?"

"Cause if you give me another smart ass answer you are." Right at that moment Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What was that? Are you _doing_ something while you're on the phone with me? That is soooooo gross! Come on now, you can't even wait until you guys get over here? That's horrible."

"Who are you talking to?" Harry asked.

"My best friend from the states. Her name is Jess," Caylee answered.

"Is that Harry? Let me talk to him! I wanna drill him!"

"Ummm...no."

"Excuse me?"

"No."

"You really wanna get smacked, don't you?"

"You now, I don't think I can allow you to smack my girlfriend," Harry said.

"That's what you think. So, do you do drugs? Drink any alcohol? Have you violated my friend? Cause if you have I'll kill you, and I have no problems with going back to prison. Trust me," Jess said while trying not to laugh. She didn't do a very good job though and she started laughing while she was on the phone.

"Oh, so this is a joke now?" Harry asked.

"She does it to everybody's boyfriends. She's done it to all of our friend Holly's boyfriends too."

"So, I take it I'm speaking to Caylee again?" Jess asked.

"Yes, you are."

"Well, your lovely mother wishes to speak to you. Hold on a second."

"Caylee?" She heard her mother ask.

"What mother?"

"We'll be leaving shortly, is Harry able to come over with us?"

"I don't know, I haven't asked yet. If you'll allow me to hang up, I could go ask right now so you will know," said Caylee.

"Alright dear. Call me back when you have an answer!"

"Yup," Caylee said. Then she hung up.

"What does your mum want?" Harry asked.

"She wants to know if you want to come over to our new house when she comes to get me."

"Let me go ask Mrs. Weasley."

"Okay." He got up and went inside the burrow. Caylee picked up her cell and called the number back.

"Hello?" She heard Mariah ask.

"Why, hello Mariah."

"Hi!"

"Is there anyone else at my house to surprise me?" Caylee asked.

"Ummm...I don't know."

"There is, isn't there?"

"_Maybe_."

"Who's there?"

"Your mom."

"No shit. Who else?"

"Me!"

"And Jess. Who else is there?"

"Your sister."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD MARIAH! Who is at my fucking house!"

"Geese, you don't have to get all angry on me!" Mariah said laughing.

"Who... Is... At... My house?" Caylee said trying not to yell extremely loud at Mariah.

"Ummm...I don't know."

"Mariah!"

"Okay, okay, geese, don't have a heart attack."

"Who's at my house?"

"People." With this Caylee hung up. Then she called again and got her mother.

"Hello mother."

"What's going on dear?"

"Harry is asking Mrs. Weasley, and I'm asking you who is at my house? I would also like to know if there's any way I could have like five other people come over too?"

"Nobody is here except for Jess and Miranda, and I'll have to think about letting you have any other people. I don't think we're going to have enough room!"

"Why wouldn't we have enough room? How many people are in that house!"

"Don't you worry your little head about it!"

"My head isn't little thank you! Which means that I'm not stupid either! Who is at our house!" Caylee was getting extremely pissed off by now.

"Why don't you come over and see?" her mother asked. Right then Harry came back.

"Hold on a sec mom," Caylee said, "What's up?"

"Mrs. Weasley said it was fine, and if there was anyway you could take all off us, that would be even better," Harry answered with a smile.

"Mom, Harry can go, and so can those five people I told you about."

"Fine, those extra five people can come too, but we're gonna have a hard time trying to fit them all here if they all spend the night."

"No problem, I'll put a few people in my room," she heard her little sister, Morgan, say.

"Whatever. We're leaving right know, so bye!" Caylee hung up.

"I'd better go get my things. Actually we'd better tell Mrs. Weasley that everybody is going, and then tell everybody that they had better start packing because they're coming to my house!" They ran into the burrow, told Mrs. Weasley that everyone could come, and then ran throughout the whole house finding everyone and telling them that they could come to Caylee's house if they wanted to. Everyone was getting packed except for Caylee, who was done and was on her way downstairs. She got to the bottom of the staircase when she heard someone talking in the kitchen. It was Mrs. Weasley and her mother.

"So, you don't think they did anything _to_ serious?" She heard her mother ask.

"No, the only thing I heard of them doing was that Harry was giving Caylee a love bite on the first day she was here," answered Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression or anything. I just wanted to make sure you didn't think she was a slut or anything-"

"MOTHER! How could you say such a thing! Especially when she said that we didn't do anything and she didn't get a bad impression of me! Everybody will be ready in a second so just tell me what I have to say, and we'll be there shortly! Leave! NOW!"

"Sorry dear! I just wanted to check! These things have happened before, and I knew how much you liked Harry, and I wanted to make sure his mother didn't dislike you before you were in a serious relationship with him!"

"I DON'T CARE! OUT! NOW!"

"I'm leaving hunny calm down!"

"I will when you have left. So, what are we all supposed to say when we all go to leave?" Caylee asked.

"You say Home, and everybody else has to say Home of Caylee Jacobs."

"Thank you. Now leave."

"I'm gone," she said while walking up to the fireplace, throwing in the floo powder, and leaving.

"About time. I'm very, very sorry Mrs. Weasley. My mother is just a little odd. And I have _never_ been called a slut, unlike my mother said," said Caylee.

"No worries dear. You're a very nice girl."

"Thank you." Caylee could hear people coming down the stairs.

"What's going on? Who's yelling?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry Ron," said Caylee, "Try and get used to it. My _lovely_ mother and I will probably be arguing the whole time we're there. Before we leave, Mrs. Weasley? My mother said that she could bring us all to King's Cross station if it is all right with you."

"That sounds nice. What about Fred and George?"

"Well, I told her that they can apparate, and she said that they can leave whenever they want to."

"Very well. Have fun everyone!" They all walked up to the fire place, took some floo powder, and went off to Caylee's house.

"I'm home!" Caylee yelled.


	24. The Very Beginning

"**Surprise!"**

"What the hell is going on here!" Caylee yelled.

"Now, now Caylee. Language please," said her mother. She could hear a whole bunch of people laughing.

"Here comes somebody!" Jess yelled. It was Ginny.

"Who's she?" Miranda asked, "Have you replaced us?" she asked, motioning towards herself and Jess.

"Of course not! There's no possible way to do that!" Jess and Miranda started smiling. "I'll introduce everyone when they all get here."

"How many people are coming!" Jess asked as another person came through. It was Ron.

"Ummm..." she started counting people on her fingers, "Six people total. Including these two."

"That's a lot of people," Ron said.

"Gee, you think? I thought there was only two," Ginny said.

"I like you. You can hang out with us," Jess said with a grin. Caylee started smiling at her. They sat their grinning at each other until someone else came through. It was George.

"Who's he?" Miranda asked.

"I told you I would introduce everyone when they all got here! Besides, I thought you had a boyfriend?" said Caylee.

"Uh-uh. I broke up with him yesterday." Another person came through and it was Fred.

"Didn't he just come through?" Jess asked.

"Nope. Twins. _Identical _twins."

"Are you sure? Cause I'm seeing a major difference," she said.

"You people are horrible!"

"He, he, he. I know." Hermione came through this time, followed within seconds by Harry.

"All right. Everyone, this is Ginny, and this is her brother Ron," Caylee said as she went down the line they had formed, "This is George and Fred. They're identical twins and are the older brothers of Ron and Ginny. This is Hermione, and you all probably know who this is by now," she said placing a finger in the middle of the snitch on Harry's chest. He was wearing the same shirt he had worn on Christmas day, but he was wearing jeans instead of khakis. Jess whispered something to Miranda, and Miranda nodded. Caylee gave them a weird look, and they motioned that they would tell her later.

"Let's party people!" Caylee yelled. The Weasleys' stayed where they were, and so did Hermione and Harry. Jess and Miranda came over started talking to Caylee. They were taking turns whispering in her ear.

"Harry ain't bad looking!" Jess said.

"I agree, but neither is George!" said Miranda.

"Fred too," said Jess.

"Well, hold on a second and I'll see what I can do," said Caylee. She walked down the line and whispered in Fred's ear, "See my two friends? Do either of them look hott to you?"

"The one with the really, _really_ long hair is pretty hott. Why? Does one of them like me?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that." She then moved on to George. "Do you think either one of them is hott?" she said pointing to Jess and Miranda, who were talking to Harry.

"The taller one is, the one in the red shirt." That one was Miranda.

"Okay. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione? Will you all come over here please?" They all scuttled over and formed a large circle around her, Harry, Jess and Miranda.

"All right. This is Jess and this is Miranda. I'll introduce you to all the rest of the people as we go. They are my two best friends from the states. Fred? Jess thinks your hott, and Miranda thinks George is hott. George thinks Miranda is hott, and Fred thinks Jess is hott. We done? We're done. Moving on. You four can sit down and get to know each other if you like, and Jess and Miranda, no taking what I mean to a different level. By the way, Miranda and Jess are the same age as me, and Fred and George are 17, going on 18. Now I'm _really_ done, and I'm getting a drink. But Harry's coming with me," Caylee said. Jess, Fred, Miranda and George all sat down on the couch that was facing the T.V. She saw them start talking, and figured that they will have hit it off by the end of the week. She held onto Harry's hand, and brought him the way she assumed was the kitchen, and got lost.

"Mother!" Caylee yelled. She apparated right behind Harry.

"Yes dear?"

"Where is the kitchen?"

"This way," she said leading them back the way they had came and had them go down the other hallway from the living room, and they took a right turn and were in the kitchen.

"Why did you get such a big house?" Caylee asked.

"Because I fell in love with it right away, and it's a good thing I did or we wouldn't have enough room for everybody!" her mother answered.

"So, who's here exactly?"

"Well, obviously Jess and Miranda, I believe Holly should be around here somewhere, she may have gotten lost. poor dear, she's been getting lost a lot lately. Couldn't find the bathroom last night, almost wet herself. She had accidentally gone down into the basement and was wondering why she couldn't get out."

"That's Holly for you. So, who else?"

"Well, most of the family. Caden and Morgan are up in their rooms, I think they're getting it all situated for when they go to sleep. I'm going to help Caden later tonight though. Morgan can actually move stuff around without straining too much because she's getting quite good at using her powers and no longer blowing stuff up accidentally."

"Morgan's a Natural too," Caylee said to Harry. "Go on."

"All of our family's here. And I think a couple of Morgan's and Caden's friends are with them helping out with their rooms."

"That's it?"

"What. Do you want more? Cause I don't think we can fit anymore."

"No! I was just making sure you were done. Do we have any soda?" Caylee asked.

"Yes, in the fridge."

"Thanks," Caylee said, grabbing two cans of Coca-Cola. "You want some?" she asked Harry.

"Sure."

"So, do you like my friends?"

"They're...interesting," he answered.

"I know. They're like me. Hyper, funny, slightly odd...you know."

"Come to think of it, you _are_ a lot like you're friends."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"How about a statement?"

"That works."

"So, what are you doing?" Holly asked, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Laughing over what happened to you last night, and having a drink."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Actually, it is quite funny."

"I really did get lost though. Your house is fucking huge!"

"You're telling me! I just got lost trying to find the fucking kitchen!"

"Oh my god, did you really?"

"Ya!"

"Now that's funny. Even I didn't do that."

"Good for you, want a cookie?"

"Sure."

"There's some over there on the table," said Harry.

"Is there really?" both Caylee and Holly asked.

"Ya, look." They turned and looked at the table, which was literally covered in sweets. From Chocolate Frogs, to Cauldron Cakes, and all the way down to Cheese Puffs.

"Wait until you go to find the bathroom in the middle of the night. I ended up in the basement."

"And were wondering why you couldn't get out. I know," Caylee finished for her.

"So, who is this? I was in the bathroom like right when you showed up and I missed everything. I was so mad."

"Well, you miss a lot of stuff. Whether you're not there or are just too stupid to get it."

"Now that's just downright mean."

"He, he, he. I know," Caylee said with a rather large grin.

"So, you're Holly then right?" Harry asked.

"Yuppers, and who are you?"

"This is Harry," Caylee answered for him.

"Really? You've got yourself a keeper," said Holly.

"Actually, he's a seeker, but I think I'll keep him anyway."

"So he plays quidditch? And he's a seeker? Well, we'll have to play quidditch out back sometime. I think we oughtta have enough people for at least close to two full teams. We've got almost a full one between just me, you, Jess, and Miranda! But are any of your new friends' chasers? Do any of them play quidditch for that matter?" Holly asked.

"Yes, they all do. Fred and George are beaters, Ginny is a chaser, Ron's a keeper, and I already told you that Harry is a seeker," Caylee answered.

"So we'll only need three more chasers and a beater to have two full teams! Morgan and Caden can play can't they?"

"If we wanted them to they would. But they're both upstairs unpacking according to my mom. Plus, I wouldn't trust Caden on a broomstick yet. He may be going to school next year, but he can learn then, cause I'm not teaching him."

"Okay, so we still need three more chasers and a beater, or at least one chaser and a beater," said Holly, with a quizzical look on her face. She was thinking.

"Why don't we just have one beater instead of two, and only let out one bludger?" Caylee asked. She had a whole set of quidditch balls that she had gotten when she made the gold team.

"That's not a bad idea."

"Of course it isn't, I came up with it didn't I?"

"So? That means it's usually not all that smart," said Holly.

"That's not true," said Caylee.

"Yes it is."

"Uh-uh."

"What are you, two!" Jessie asked, entering the kitchen, followed by everyone else."No, anyway, do you guys want to go out back and play quidditch?" asked Caylee.

"Sure," said Holly, Harry, Jess, George, Ginny, Miranda, Fred and Ron.

"Let's go then." Everyone apparated except for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry.

"Shit!" Caylee yelled, once she remembered that they couldn't apparate, "Harry and those guys can't apparate yet!" She made them all go back, and then they went back outside. Harry went with Caylee, George with Hermione, Miranda with Ron, and Fred with Ginny.

"Can we play know?" Caylee asked.

"Yup. Once we all get our brooms," said Jess. All you could hear was a whole bunch of people yelling out incantations. You could hear "Accio Firebolt!" from Caylee, Jess, Holly and Miranda, and "Accio broomstick!" from Fred and George. Caylee then called for Harry's with an "Accio Harry Potter's Firebolt!", and then called for Ron and Ginny's with an "Accio Ron and Ginny Weasley's Nimbus'!" Unfortunately, with everyone calling for their brooms from outside, the brooms went through the walls to get to their owners.

"Thanks!" said Harry, Ron and Ginny. Then they heard Caylee's mother screaming.

"CAYLEE LYNN JACOBS! WHAT IS WRONG IN YOUR HEAD! WHY ARE THEIR GIANT BROOM SIZED HOLE'S IN MY WALL!"

"Don't worry about it mom! Repairo!" Caylee yelled at the hole in the wall her mother was yelling through.

"Someone's protective," said Ginny.

"Ya, and pissed," answered Caylee.

"Now we need to talk teams. We're going to have a keeper, a seeker, a beater, and two chasers on each team. Sound fair to everyone?" They all agreed. "Okay, since Hermione doesn't play, she will call any fouls she can see from the ground, and she already knows all of the rules, so don't even try to put it past her. She's might have to be a keeper though, unless we can get my Uncle Dean to play. He was on the gold team when he went to Lovaine's too! Now, since we only have one seeker per team, they will be captains. They'll do Rock, paper, scissors to see who picks first. Go ahead!" Holly and Harry had to do it three times before Harry won.

"I pick Caylee," he said. They continued on and they ended up having Harry, Caylee, Jess, Fred and Ron on one team, and Holly, Ginny, George, Miranda and Caylee's Uncle Dean on another. Harry's team named themselves The Gold Team, and Holly's team named themselves The Gryffindor Team.

"So that we can make it so it won't be quite as bad when we beat you all, we're going to make the snitch only worth fifty. Is that okay with everybody? Good. Is everybody ready?" Caylee asked.

"We will be once you tell me how to open this box," said Hermione.

"You just have to kick it when we kick off," answered Jess.

"Oh! Okay. Ready? GO!" She kicked the box open, and everything came out except for one bludger. Hermione closed to box, and then started moving around in the back yard, making sure there were no fouls. She also decided to do a little commentating to make it seem a little bit more like a real game.

"Caylee has the quaffle, Oo Ginny has it now, that was a great tackle by the way! She's going for the goal, and Ron saves it! Good catch! He passes it off to Jess, who passes it to Caylee, she passes back, and they're going back and forth now, and boy does Dean look confused! They're hiding the quaffle now so he doesn't know which one of them has it! That's quite the trick, must have learned that at Lovaine's! And they scored!"

"Taught it to my team actually, came up with it myself!" Caylee yelled down to Hermione.

"Well, well, well. Someone is really showing off today!" Hermione said. They continued playing at a very quick pace until Harry and Holly were racing after the snitch, side by side. Everyone stopped to watch them go at it. They were going neck and neck until Harry finally caught it.

"Yay!" yelled Jess and Caylee,"We win 120 to 80!"

"Good catch mate!" yelled out Fred and Ron.

"You're quite the seeker," said Dean.

"He only got it because he has longer arms then I do!" Holly complained.

"Well, then maybe you should compensate that with your flying," said Caylee. Holly gave her the most pissed off look she could manage. "I was just kidding bud."

"_Sure_ you were," said Miranda.

"Whatever. Is everyone ready to go inside, or do you all want to hang out out here for a while?" asked Caylee. Almost everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Why don't we give you a tour of the house?" Holly suggested.

"Sure! But I think I'd rather have Jess and Miranda lead it. Wouldn't want to end up in the basement you know," said Caylee.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," said Holly with a lot of sarcasm.

"It's always gonna be funny, and it'll never be forgotten."

"I know. That's what sucks." They went back inside, and they went to the front door to start the tour.

"Obviously this is the living room," said Jess, "and if we go down this hallway, to the right is the kitchen, left is the bathroom, which has a Jacuzzi in it by the way, and on the end is the door that leads outside. Now, we'll go back to the living room, and we'll go down this hallway now, on your left is a bathroom, and on your right is the master bedroom, it's 50 ft by 50 ft, that's why the bottom of the house is so god damn big!"

"Nice," said Ginny.

"That's my mother for you. It's probably the only reason she got this house."

"If we go to the end of the hallway, we get to the stairs that take us upstairs, or we can go down to the basement. We'll go upstairs because unlike Holly, I don't plan on ever going down there," Jess continued on, turning back to smile at Holly after her last statement. Holly just gave her a smile back. "Now, up here are all of the other bedrooms. There is one each for Morgan and Caden, Caylee's little sister and brother. On the right is a spare bedroom, and on the left is Morgan and Caden's playroom. On the left is Caden's room, and on the right is another spare bedroom. On the right now is Morgan's room, and across from it is, you guessed it, another spare bedroom! Now, at the end of the hallway we come to Caylee's room. It is almost as huge as the Master bedroom."

"Is it really!" Caylee asked.

"Yes it is. It's 30ft by 30 ft, ten feet bigger each way than her room in the states. You can enter now." Caylee walked in first. It wasn't at all what she wanted, but she quickly changed that. She changed the wall behind her bed to black, and the one across from it black too. She then changed to wall the door was in to a really hot pink, and the one across from it to the same pink. She changed the ceiling to Black, and had a whole bunch of glow in the dark paint splattered on the black walls and the ceiling. She picked this kind of paint especially for her room because it glows at night and shows up the same color pink as on her other walls during the day. Then she magicked a whole bunch of glow in the dark stars and planets on the ceiling and a few here and there on the walls.

"Much better. Now I just need to move everything around and unpack." She found the plastic bin that had all of her sheets, her comforter, and her favorite blanket that her Great Grandma made her in it, and put them on her bed. The sheets were black and pink, like her walls, except the pink wasn't quite as bright, and they were striped. The pillow cases had a whole bunch of Jack Skellington heads on it, where he is making different emotions. Her comforter was a giant Jack Skellington standing on the mountain that he meets Sally on, (sry having a total blank out right now). Her favorite blanket was a mix of different shades of blues and purples, and was striped with them. She then moved her little entertainment center, which had her 22' TV on it, up against a pink wall, because her entertainment center was black. She put up her Black curtains, and plugged in her TV, her PS2, her VCR and her Karaoke system. She set up all of her PS2 games around her VCR and PS2, along with all of her DVD's. She put all of her books in the little hide away under all of her games and DVD's, and all of the extra things for her PS2 under there as well. She moved her bed on the opposite pink wall from her TV. She put her black futon with pink bars between the two of them. She put her black and pink bean bag chairs in a sort of circle between the futon and TV, so she had a little gaming area. She then put all of her clothes in her pink and black dresser, which she situated next to her closet, which she painted the same way as her room, and hung up the few things she usually had in her closet.

"I'm done now!" she yelled to everyone, who she made wait out in the hallway, while she fixed her room, she didn't want them to see her room looking like crap, and she didn't want them in her way either.

"'bout time," said Ginny. Everyone stopped in the middle of her room in awe except for Jess, Holly and Miranda; they were used to it.

"Nice gaming area. I think that's the only difference from your room in the states," said Jess.

"I know. I finally have room for it now," answered Caylee.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Holly asked.

"I'm not all that interested in going downstairs or anything. I was thinking more like..." Caylee stopped short of what she was going to say, and she pulled an empty soda can out from behind her back.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so," said Jess.

"Yes! Now I will have a reason to kiss George!" Miranda said slightly louder than she wanted to.

"Why didn't you just ask?" he said as he came over.

"I didn't want to."

"She's a bit shy," said Holly.

"Ah," he said as he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. He straightened up and smiled down on her.

"Awww," said Caylee, Jess, and Holly.

"Oh shut it." Everyone else came over, and Harry went behind Caylee and wrapped his arms around her waist. Fred went behind Jess, and did the same thing. George did it to Miranda, and then Holly started complaining.

"This is _so_ unfair. You guys are all little couples, and then I'm all alone."

"You're not the only one who's alone, so shut it Holly. Ron's girlfriend isn't here, and Ginny and Hermione are alone too."

"Sure, that really makes me feel better," said Holly.

"Harry do you know anyone who will be willing to come over for Holly. Ron, if you can find parchment in one of those drawers of my desk, you can send a letter to your girlfriend and ask her if she wants to come over. Ginny, I think I can get a guy for you, hold on," said Caylee. She picked up her cell, and called one of her guy friends named Jon Larsen. "Hello," they answered.

"Hi, is Jon there?"

"Yes he is, hold on while I go get him."

"Okay."

"May I ask whose calling?"

"It's Caylee."

"Oh! Hi there Caylee! I heard you moved over to England, Congratulations. You must be very excited!"

"Thank you, I am very excited."

"I heard you're having quite the shindig over at your house today too."

"Actually, I was going to invite him over, that is, if you won't mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all. We're just having a little family get together, but I don't think he's having very much fun."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be ruining a family event."

"Oh no, it's no trouble, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again."

"Well, thank you, if I could just talk to him real quick I can give him all the details. Oh by the way, how long will he be able to stay? I was thinking at least until tomorrow."

"That sounds just fine. He can go."

"He can?"

"I can send him right over after you two talk if you like."

"That would be excellent! Thank you again! Hey Jon!"

"Hey Caylee."

"You wanna come over? If you don't you're going to miss my moving party!"

"Sure, when is it?"

"It's right now! By the way, me and a whole bunch of my friends are going to play spin the bottle, you can join if you want..."

"Okay, so you mean you have an extra girl and you want me t join to make it even?"

"Well, actually if you come we'll still need an extra guy, and then one of my friends is going to see if his girlfriend can come over so that it will be all evened up."

"Okay, I've just got to ask my parents."

"I already asked your mom. She said it's fine and you are staying until sometime tomorrow."

"Okay, so what do I have to do to get over there?"

"You either are going to have to apparate, or go by floo powder; I recommend floo powder, just because it will be like ten times easier. You just have to say "Home of Caylee Jacobs" and you'll be in my living room. You can get someone to show you up to my room from there."

"Okay, I'll be there shortly."

"K, bye."

"Bye." Caylee hung up.


	25. Spin The Bottle

"So, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"My friend Jon Larsen is coming so then we just need one of your friends and Ron's girlfriend, otherwise he's going to have to sit out of another game of spin the bottle. Maybe later tonight we'll play a little game of truth or dare too."

"Awesome. Wait a minute, you know what I just realized?"

"What is that?"

"That we still need another one of your friends because of Hermione," he answered.

"Shit! I knew I was missing something." Caylee picked up her cell phone and called another one of her guy friends named Tyler Mullan.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Tyler there?"

"This is him."

"Hey Tyler! It's Caylee. I was wondering if you'd want to come over to my new house in England for a little get together I'm having."

"Sure, when is it?"

"It's right now."

"Okay, what do I have to say by floo powder?"

"Home of Caylee Jacobs."

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple minutes. Will someone show me up to your room? I know your mom, and I have a funny feeling that I'll easily get lost."

"Yup. You know Jon Larsen? Well, he's coming too, and he's supposed to be shown up too, so if you meet him downstairs, then just come up with him."

"K, be there shortly."

"Yup, bye."

"Bye." She hung up again.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"I got another one. You?"

"My friend Seamus is coming."

"Cool. I got my friend Jon for Ginny and Tyler for Hermione."

"Cool."

"She's coming!" announced Ron.

"Good for you. But only we needed to know, not the whole town," said Jess. Ron scowled.

"What? Did I say something?"

"He's only used to my occasional sarcasm, not yours where every other thing out of your mouth is sarcastic," said Caylee.

"Ah."

"So, are we going to be even?" asked Fred.

"Yup. Anybody wanna go downstairs with me and wait for everyone? Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, you have to come."

"Okay," said Hermione.

"We're coming," said Ginny.

"Oh, Ron, you told her to come by floo powder, right?"

"Yup," he answered.

"Good. Let's go." They all walked downstairs, to be greeted by Caylee's screeching mother.

"CAYLEE LYNN JACOBS! I thought we discussed that there wasn't enough room for more people! I told you we might not have enough room for the five extra people you invited, and know you have MORE people coming!"

"What? It's just Ron's girlfriend, Jon Larsen, Tyler Mullan, and one of Harry's friends," Caylee answered.

"That's a lot more people Caylee!"

"Not really mother! Considering the fact that it's four, and that I can probably fit them along with the other 9 people that are either with me or in my room, in my room when we go to bed, you shouldn't care at all! It's not my fault you invited the whole U.S. over to our house! Who's here anyway?" Caylee added with a grin.

"This is not funny Caylee! But it's some girl and boy," her mother answered.

"Hey Seamus," said Harry, "Hey Erica." They both waved. Harry motioned for them to come over and join him. At that moment someone else came through. Right when they stood up, another person came through.

"Hey Tyler, hey Jon," said Caylee. They both waved and walked over to her.

"Another argument?" Tyler asked as they were out of earshot of Caylee's mother.

"Yup."

"Oh. Thought so. So, who are you?" he asked Harry.

"Harry Potter, and you?"

"I'm Tyler Mullan. You're that really famous kid aren't you? The one who survived some really evil wizard named Lord Voldemort, right?" He didn't see that Ron, Ginny, Erica, and Seamus all flinched. Nor did he notice that Jon had been listening in on their conversation.

"Yup. Be careful though, a lot of people don't like to hear his name. They call him a lot of different things. Like He-who-must-not-be-named, or You-know-who. Stuff like that," said Harry.

"Ooh, okay." Harry then looked over at Jon.

"Hi. I'm Jon Larsen."

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter."

"How do you know Caylee?" asked Tyler.

"I'm her boyfriend." Jon suddenly started choking, and Tyler went a little wide eyed, but not enough for Harry to notice.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked Jon.

"Ya, I'm okay," he said. "Caylee you never told me you had a boyfriend," he said as he walked up next to her.

"I know. I didn't tell you because I knew that if you knew, then you wouldn't have come," she answered.

"I don't think you told Tyler either! And strangely enough I understood what you just said."

"And it was for the same reason that I didn't tell you. And I'm amazed that you understood too, you usually wouldn't.," Caylee said with a grin. With this Jon fell back and continued talking with Harry and Tyler.

"Here we are!" Caylee said. They all walked in, and Erica and Seamus were stunned.

"Your room is awesome!" Erica said.

"Why thank you! People! Stand up and make a line so I can introduce everyone!" They all stood up and formed a very screwed up line, trying not to be standing on the bean bag chairs.

"Alright. Well, I think you all know Harry now, so you can go sit down."

"Okay."

"Now then, Jess, walk forward please." Jess took two steps forward. "Jess, this is Erica. Erica this is Jess. Seamus, this is Jess. Jess this is Seamus. Jess you may sit down now."

"K."

"Holly, step forward please." She too took two steps forward. "Holly, this is Erica. Erica, this is Holly. Holly, this is Seamus. Seamus this is Holly. Holly, you can sit now."

"Yup."

"Miranda." She moved forward. "Miranda, Erica. Erica, Miranda. Miranda, Seamus. Seamus, Miranda. Miranda, sit down."

"Uh-huh." They continued on like this until everyone knew everyone.

"Thank god we're done with that! Now, are we going to play or what? After doing so much work I could really use something sweet," Caylee said with a broad grin, directed towards Harry.

"Wait a minute, what are we playing?" asked Erica.

"Spin the bottle, and possibly follow that up with a little game of truth or dare after the party dies down. Why? Is something wrong?" asked Caylee.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know what we were doing."

"Oh, good. I had a really bad feeling that you were going to say it was against your religion or something."

"Well, it is. But I don't really care."

"Good."

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" asked Erica.

"Not yet, but I'll be starting there after Christmas Vacation."

"Really? What year are you in?"

"I think my mom said that Dumbledore put me in 6th year."

"Oh. I'm in my 7th year."

"Isn't this your last year then?"

"Yup."

"Cool. Seamus, do you go to Hogwarts?" Caylee asked.

"Yeah, I'm in my 6th year too. I'm also in Gryffindor."

"Cool. With any luck I'll be in Gryffindor too!"

"Can we play now?" Miranda asked.

"Look, I'm curious okay? If you wanna make out with George just ask him! He already told you if you wanted to, to just ask him, okay?" Miranda started blushing.

"What school did you used to go to?" Seamus asked.

"Lovaine's School of Magic."

"Oo. I've heard about them. I heard that they're one of the best schools when it comes to quidditch. In the U.S. of course. I heard that they get pretty good O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores too," said Erica

"Yup, that's good ol' Lovaine's. I was on the Gold Team you know. The best team in the school."

"Wow. Are you going to be on your house team when you come to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know if I can. The quidditch season has already started."

"Can we play now?" Jess asked.

"Oh ya! Everyone make a circle! I want it to be boy, girl, boy, girl too." They made a circle and Caylee placed the Coca-Cola can in the middle. Does everyone know the levels and the rules?"

"Depends on what yours are," said Seamus.

"I have five levels on mine. One is a hug, two is a kiss on the cheek, 3 is a kiss on the lips, 4 is making out for 30 seconds, and 5 is making out for a minute 30, unless you're a couple, then you can leave as long as you've both used your turns. And yes, there are quite a few couples here. And if you have a problem with them kissing someone else, you had better tell them, or me, right now." Nobody said anything. "Alright then, my rules are simple. If you get someone of the same gender, you only have to hug them or kiss them on the cheek; from there you just get skipped. If you get a sibling, which this only has to do with Ron, Fred, George and Ginny, you guys know that you have to hug each other, kiss on the cheek, and only with Ginny do you have to do the kiss on the lips to. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. Caylee started the game. Right when the bottle started spinning, Caylee's mother walked in.

"So this is why you needed more people."

"Yup, you wanna leave now so I can get to my business?" While no one was looking, Caylee moved the bottle from Jon, who it had landed on, to Harry. Her mother was the only one who saw this and she just nodded her head and left.

"Well, what do you know, I got Harry. Yay!" She turned to her right and gave him an embracing hug. "Go on Harry, we'll go clockwise." He spun and got Caylee. They gave each other a hug and then Hermione went. They continued on, and Hermione got Ginny, Tyler got Erica, Ginny got Jon, Jon got Miranda, Holly got Seamus, Seamus got Holly, Jess got Fred, Fred got Jess, Mariah got George, George got Hermione, Erica got Ron, and Ron got Hermione.

"You know, I have a funny feeling that this is going to take a long time," said Ginny.

"Well, we're not exactly a small group of people," said Caylee. They moved on to round 2. Caylee ended up kissing Jon, Harry kissed Holly, Hermione kissed Fred, Tyler kissed Ginny, Ginny kissed Harry, Jon kissed Holly, Holly kissed George, Seamus kissed Jess, Jess kissed Seamus, Fred kissed Miranda, Miranda kissed Ron, George kissed Erica, Erica kissed Harry, and Ron kissed Caylee.

"This is the part where I got confused the last time you guys played. What happens now if I was to land on a guy?" Ron asked.

"If a guy lands on a guy, or a girl on a girl, you are skipped, and get to spin again after everyone else has had their turn," answered Caylee.

"Ah. I get it now."

"You played spin the bottle without me?" Erica asked.

"He was going to. But we didn't let him because he was dating you. He knew better though," said Ginny.

"So you were going to cheat on me, but didn't because they wouldn't let you!" Erica asked.

"No! It's not like that at all! I was going to play, but they helped me remember that I was dating you, and so I didn't play!" Ron said in response.

"Nice going Ginny," Fred said.

"Actually I'm glad Ginny said something! If she hadn't I wouldn't know how stupid of a guy I'm dating! How could you forget that we're going out! Is it just something that you don't care about that much, where you could just forget!" Erica yelled.

"Hey! Keep it down up there!" they could hear someone from downstairs yell.

"Erica. I'm sure Ron didn't mean to say it like that. I'm sure he meant that he was just wrapped up in the moment, and was thinking about you so much, that he thought you were there with him. Trust me, the poor guy dreams about you so often, he talks to you in his sleep," Caylee said. She knew that most of it was a complete lie, but Ron did have conversations with people in his sleep. She knew because she could hear him on the nights when she would sleep in Ron's room, with Harry.

"Really! Then tell me exactly how you know this," Erica said accusingly.

"You make it sound like I slept with him. Well, sorry to bring you down there hun, but I didn't. I know because I could hear him on the nights at Mrs. Weasley's that I slept with Harry," she answered.

"Well at least someone got some action! And you said you wouldn't do it while mum was home. Instead you did it while there was a sleeping person in the room!" said Fred with a broad grin.

"We didn't do anything. We just slept in the same bed, that's all," answered Harry.

"Well? Is this true Ron?" Erica asked. Ron looked at Caylee, as if asking her to reply for him. He knew that she had just saved his neck, not to mention his relationship. She shook her head yes, and then he started to try and answer Erica.

"Well, I don't know. About the talking in my sleep thing. I did have a lot of dreams about you though. And I was thinking about you a lot the night that Caylee came over. I wanted you to be there, so that Harry wouldn't be the only one whose girlfriend was there."

"Well, she wasn't my girlfriend yet that night Ron. We didn't start going out until later on in the week," said Harry.

"Can we stop talking now and continue playing please?" Jess asked.

"I agree, let's continue our game," said Caylee. She suddenly saw Ron mouth the words "Thank You" to her. She replied by mouthing the words "No problem". They continued on though now they were skipping people left and right. The only people who had to spin once were Hermione and Ginny, who got Jon and Tyler, respectively. Everyone who got skipped only had to spin one more time though. Caylee kissed Fred, Harry kissed Jess, Tyler kissed Holly, Jon kissed Erica, Holly kissed Harry, Seamus kissed Caylee, Jess kissed Ron, Fred kissed Ginny, Miranda kissed Jon, George kissed Ginny, Erica kissed Ron, and Ron kissed Ginny.

"Ha, ha. Well, we got some sibling action in on the last round that we could use it! Bet Ginny's a happy camper now. No more loving brothers," said Caylee, being extremely sarcastic.

"Oh yes, soo happy," said Ginny, returning the sarcasm.

"Well, at least the torture's over."

"True."

"You know what's quite funny about it though? When we rule out siblings, there's a higher possibility that you'll get skipped because that leaves 4 guys that you can kiss. Whereas for them they only lose one person, compared to your three," said Caylee.

"True. But for them, they lose a good kisser. I lose three bad ones," Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"Whoever said that we couldn't kiss?" Fred asked, clearly taking the words out of George's mouth, because he had opened his mouth but closed it after Fred finished.

"I didn't say you couldn't, I said you weren't good at it."

"And yet, you have no idea what you're missing," replied Fred.

"Oh I don't do I? I have my sources. I know many things about you that I didn't have to actually experience..."

"And who exactly are these sources?" George asked.

"They are anonymous, and I plan to keep it that way."

"And why is that?" Fred asked.

"Because that's what she wants to do, and I really don't care about it and would really like to get back to our game," said Caylee. There were a couple grumbles from Fred and George, but they continued on anyway. This time, because Caylee was sick of how slow everything was going, after a few people spun, she started making the bottle land on the people who were either couples or were supposed to be together, which started once Holly finished making out with Ron. Seamus then got Holly, and everyone got who they had hooked up with or were dating. She figured that everyone would go off and start making out. The only three "groups", as Caylee was starting to put it, that went off was George and Miranda who went and sat on the end of the futon, Fred and Jess who went to the other end of the futon, and Ron and Erica who took a bean bag chair and went next to Caylee's dresser.

"Well, now we need a smaller circle. Tyler move next to me, Ginny, next to him, Jon, next to her, Seamus, next to Hermione, and Holly, your on the end," said Caylee.

"Gee, thanks," said Holly.

"Well, it's not my fault. You should be happy you're not any closer to me or you would be getting picked on soo bad for what happened to you last night."

"Good point." The 8 of them played the last round. Caylee made sure that everyone got who they were supposed to get, and they all ended up going off, even though the other person hadn't taken their turn yet. The only people who didn't were Harry and Caylee. Caylee had done this on purpose. She figured that as long as everyone else was busy, they wouldn't notice what her and Harry were doing.

"So, I take it you did this all on purpose?" Harry asked.

"Yup."

"The bottle and everything?"

"Yup," she answered again.

"So. What now?"

"We get to have our own fun."

"Really now? And what sort of fun would that be?"

"Follow me and I'll show you," Caylee said, getting up. Harry got up, she took his hand, and she led him over to her bed.

"You aren't talking like, going all the way or anything, right?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I just don't think there's anywhere else we can go, unless you wanna go on the floor. All of the bean bag chairs are being used, and so is the futon."

"Right."

"So, how about refreshing my memory here. I seem to not be able to quite recall what happened on the night of Christmas Eve. Could you help me?"

"I think I can do that." Harry crawled up to Caylee from the foot of the bed where he had been sitting, up to where she was laying, with her head on her pillows. He just stayed there for a moment, hovering over her. Caylee then pushed herself up on her elbows and kissed Harry. He bent his elbows so that he was lower to her and she laid back down. She pushed him over so they were lying side by side and facing each other. He kissed her gently from her lips to her collar bone. He then moved her shirt and kissed her lower neck and shoulder. He stopped on one particular spot, when he realized the reaction Caylee had to it. When he would kiss her there, she would give a little bit of a shudder. He stopped here, and Caylee realized that he was giving her a hickie.

"Harry, my family will ask too many questions if they see that."

"So?"

"So? If my mom sees it she'll kill me. Or you! Luckily I don't think she's going to come up here again willingly. She's not much of a teenage person," said Caylee.

"Whatever. You just want me to go elsewhere."

"I have to say, I don't think I would mind that."

"Really now? I'll see what I can do." He fixed her shirt, and then, since it was a low cut V-neck shirt, he slowly kissed her, right down the middle.

"Harry? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Would you mind taking your shirt off?"

"Sure." He took it off, and Caylee made him lay on his back. This time she kissed him from his lips to his collar bone. She too found a spot that made Harry get a sort of cold chill. She too lingered here, but then moved on. She placed gentle kisses on him from his tingle spot, until she reached the top of his jeans.

"Can I at least unbutton them?" she asked.

"Be my guest." She unbuttoned his jeans and placed a couple more kisses going a bit further down. She then looked up at him, because she heard a low moan escape through his lips.

"Ha. Made you moan."

"What's so funny about that?" he asked.

"I don't know. But everyone else seems to find it funny," Caylee said with a smile. Harry looked around, and realized everyone in the room was looking at him and Caylee, and they all had some sort of a smirk on their faces. He then rememebered that his pants were unbuttoned. He hastily tried to re-button them, until Caylee placed a hand on top of his two, and smiled gently. She buttoned them for him, and right at that moment, Caylee's uncle David entered.

"What is everyone in here up to?" he asked.

"Nothing to impressive. Are you drunk again?" Caylee asked.

"Yes, I believe I am. And why are you laying on top of that boy? And why are you and your friends all separated into little groups of two around the room? And why are you all so close together?"

"We're playing hide and seek, and me and my boyfriend Harry are it."

"Oh. Have fun! I'll be downstairs if you wanna talk to me or something."

"Okay Uncle Dave. I'll think about it." Then he left.

"Well, that was odd," said Harry.

"That's my uncle Dave for you; weird," replied Caylee.

"That's her whole family actually," piped in Holly.

"It's you too," said Jess.

"Well, at least that's what you all know. They don't know that. They all think that I'm a perfect child."

"Except for your mom. She thinks you're the biggest slut in the world," said Miranda.

"Yup. Only because she was when she was in school though. Why else would she have had me at the age of 17? And why else would my bio dad be a guy who she met while he was in the navy?"

"It's all true," Jess said.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Every word," said Tyler.

"Wow. I didn't know that," said Harry.

"I never told you that? Well, it doesn't surprise me actually. We haven't been going out for very long. I usually save my life story for when we've been going out for around a month. Unless you find out from someone else of course," said Caylee.

"Oh."

"So? Anyone up for truth or dare?" asked Caylee.


	26. Truth Or Dare

"Sure!" everyone said.

"Okay. Let's remake our circle. Now, the only thing you can't do is something that would have to leave upstairs. You can't make someone do anything to anybody who isn't in this room either. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," said Erica.

"I'll go first. Jess, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. Ummm...I dare you to take Fred up on the futon and ride a cowboy."

"Oh, come on," said Jess, whining, "Can't you come up with something better than that?"

"Hey now, we're just getting started." Jess took Fred and made him lay down on the futon on his back. She then started grinding on his hips, and started pretending she was swinging around a lasso.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" she said. Then she stopped and leaned down. She started making out with him, when Caylee cleared her throat.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Can we continue please? It's Jess's turn," said Caylee.

"Alright. Harry. Truth or dare?" Jess asked.

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to..."

"What?"

"Caylee?" Jess asked.

"What?"

"Can I get something from downstairs? Like, something out of the fridge?"

"_Why_?"

"Because I need it for my dare."

"I don't trust you."

"If I were you, I wouldn't either," she said with a grin. She then walked out the door to go downstairs.

"I wonder what it is," said Ginny.

"Knowing Jess, it's either something evil, or very, very kinky," answered Holly.

"Kinky?" asked Ginny.

"Ya, you know, like intending to be sexually alluring, usually in a bizarre sort of way," answered Caylee.

"You know the actual definition!" said Jess as she entered the room.

"Ya, so? You know the definition to some really stupid words yourself!"

"They may be stupid words, but at least they aren't related to sex!"

"So my mind goes to places that a persons mind probably shouldn't. So what?"

"So, you have a dirty mind!"

"I know," said Caylee, with an evil smile. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yup. Harry, I dare you to take Caylee onto her bed, and I will put this whip cream on her, along with chocolate syrup, and you will have a certain time period to lick her clean. Okay?"

"Okay," said Harry.

"Everyone out! She's got to change. Then I've got to put the syrup and cream on. Out! Now!" Jess yelled.

"So, Queen of dares, what shall I be changing into?"

"The shortest pair of shorts you have, and either a belly shirt or a cami that you can roll up."

"Okay." Caylee changed, and then laid down on her bed. Jess placed little spots of chocolate and whip cream all over her body. She placed whip cream the size of a golf ball on the side of her neck, on top of both of her thighs, and on her right cheek. Then she took the chocolate syrup and put some on her upper stomach, near her collar bone, and practically on her lips.

"You can come in now!" Jess yelled. They all came in, and most of the guys were in awe, and hoped that whoever dared them to do something, that it was exactly this.

"Harry. You have five minutes to lick off all of the whip cream and chocolate. She will be inspected after. Ready?" Jess took out her wand, and made a small timer go into the air. It was just the numbers, and they were red. It read 5:00. Harry shook his head yes as he got as close as he could to the bed. "Go!" The timer started running, and Caylee saw Harry give her a small smile before starting. He started with her legs. He licked off all of the whip cream, and then moved on to her stomach. This took a little longer. Caylee couldn't stop laughing though.

"Harry, hurry up! That tickles!"

"I'm trying!" he said. He finished up, and then moved up to her collar bone, and Caylee's tingle spot happened to be in a place where the chocolate was. Harry stopped here for a little bit then went to the next spot of whip cream. He ended up getting to her lips with a minute and 30 seconds to spare. He gently kissed her lips, and moved the chocolate so they were sort of sharing it.

"Time's up!" Jess yelled.

"Come on, you couldn't just leave us alone for a second and keep playing?" Caylee asked.

"Nope! You wouldn't leave me and Fred to ourselves. So you screwed yourself!"

"Damn."

"My turn now?" Harry asked.

"Yup," answered Jess.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to..."

"Remember, it's got to be something that the person wouldn't normally do. Not something corny like daring them to make out or something," said Jess.

"Yup. I dare you to...dry hump Erica while she's sitting on a bean bag chair."

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed. You do have a little bit of a dirty mind. Then again, after hanging out with Caylee you kind of have to develop one in order to understand why she laughs at random things," said Miranda.

"Thank you," said Caylee.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"Do I have to?" Ron asked.

"Well, if you don't, you can say chicken. Then you get a different dare, but it is different and may be worse then your original dare. Not to mention it can be from anyone. But you have to do it," said Jess.

"Bloody hell." Ron got up along with Erica, and she sat in a bean bag chair. He then started humping her, and everyone started laughing hysterically.

"You look like a rabbit!" Mariah said.

"Froggie style!" yelled Holly.

"Splash waterfalls!" Caylee said with a sudden Idea. She walked over to her computer desk and clicked on Windows Media. She started playing Splash Waterfalls by Ludacris. She had a play list saved that also had Ya by Usher and Get Low by Lil' Jon & The East Side Boys on it. She then walked back over, and they continued on.

"Ron, it's your turn," Harry said.

"I know. Seamus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to do to Holly what Harry did to Caylee."

"Sure!"

"Everyone out again! This time I'm going to get Holly ready," said Caylee. They all walked out again.

"So, what will I be wearing?" Holly asked.

"Basically what I'm wearing. Except, I'm guessing you have a cami on under that, so you'll only need a pair of shorts to wear."

"K." Holly changed into shorts and Caylee began. She placed a bit of whip cream the size of a ping pong ball on Holly's forehead. Then she placed chocolate syrup on Holly's lips, collar bone, and stomach. She took some whip cream and put it in one hand, then had Holly put some chocolate in the other, and she rubbed it on the tops of Holly's legs and arms.

"I hope you're going to give him more time then Harry had," she said.

"Maybe an extra minute or two," Caylee responded. "You can come in now!" They all entered, with the guys in awe again. Seamus went next to the bed, and Caylee put a timer of six minutes in the air. "Ready? Go!" Seamus started with Holly's forehead and went down until he just had her legs and arms left. Caylee then whispered to Harry, "Follow me." They walked over to the futon without anyone realizing that they weren't standing there anymore. Caylee pushed Harry down on the futon.

"I like a woman who takes action," he said.

"And I like a man who lets me." Caylee sat on his lap, facing him, and started making out with him. She started slowly grinding on his hips, and found that this made Harry, well, happy in his pants. She kept doing it, and realized that Harry had his hands up her shirt. She then rolled over, so that Harry was on top of her. She then lightly grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her. Harry then took off his shirt, and Caylee placed a finger on his abs, and traced the lines. He then shifted Caylee's shorts down little and lightly kissed her where her skin met the cloth of her shorts.

"Harry. Stop. I know this sounds weird, but you've got to stop."

"Why?"

"Because. We've been going out for a little over a week. I don't know. It just doesn't feel right to me," she said, even though she had no idea why. It wasn't like she was a virgin or anything, I mean, she wasn't a slut like her mother thought, she had only done it with one other guy. But she just didn't want to spoil anything with Harry.

"Am I hurting you or something?"

"No, it's not like that. It's just really complicated. I don't really know what it is. I just, let's go to bed." Just then Jess walked over.

"So, what are you two up to?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Harry.

"I'm sure."

"Hey guys! It's 3 in the morning. We should go to bed," Caylee said. She then conjured up a giant stack of blankets and pillows. "Take a blanket, a pillow, and pick a place to sleep. If you wanna change, then guys can pick a spare bedroom that isn't being used, or you can tell everyone not to look a certain direction while you change. Whatever you wanna do." There were a couple grumbles, but once everyone was settled in, most had fallen asleep within minutes except for Harry and Caylee. They were sharing Caylee's queen bed.

"So, what was wrong?" Harry asked.

"It has nothing to do with you. It's totally me. It just didn't feel right, okay? Trust me, once we get to Hogwarts, I highly doubt anything will hold us back. Plus I didn't want to do too much while everyone was awake and could just walk over and see us," Caylee replied.

"So, basically I have nothing to worry about right?"

"Ya. If you had something to worry about, I would tell you it to see if you could help me. Even if I knew you couldn't. I really, really like you Harry, and if there was anything wrong with us, I would tell you. I promise. Let's just go to bed. We can talk in the morning. Okay?"

"Sure. I love you."

"I love you too," said Caylee. She gave Harry a light kiss on the lips and then went to sleep.


	27. Hogwarts

Sorry it took me so long, but I had to break through a major writers block. For those of you that read my other story, unless I can get some ideas it's not going anywhere anytime soon. It's not even writers block anymore it's just not having any kind of events. I think I got into the story too quickly but oh well. Anyway, here you go, and I've already got a couple pages for the next chapter so it'll be out fairly soon too!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Saturday, January 7)

Caylee and Harry had an interesting week. Their friends had been with them for the whole week so far. They passed the time by playing quidditch games, the occasional late night game of spin-the-bottle or truth or dare, and by just hanging out in Caylee's room and playing video games or computer games. It was the morning that Caylee, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Ginny all had to go back to Hogwarts and Caylee's mother was just waking them up.

"Caylee dear. Time to get up. It's gonna be your first day of school at Hogwarts," she said.

"Ten more minutes."

"Uh-uh, let's go. You and all of your friends have to get up to leave too, not to mention you all have to get ready and get your stuff together."

"I'll wake her up Mrs. French."

"Okay. Make sure you wake up the others too."

"I will."

"Thank you. And good luck."

"No problem."

Harry heaved himself up on his elbow, and gently kissed Caylee on the lips. Harry was shocked when she returned the kiss.

"What's the matter? You look like you just got quite the scare," she said smiling at him.

"Well, I didn't exactly think you were awake!"

"Oh I was. I just don't like getting up, especially to my mother's voice. Then when you said you were going to wake me up, I thought I would surprise you."

"Well you definitely did. But I liked it."

"I thought you would," Caylee said with a smile as she kissed Harry.

"Well, I suppose we should get dressed and wake everyone."

"Ya, I guess." They got up, got dressed, and started waking up everyone. Fred and George were the first ones along with Jess and Miranda. Fred and George said good bye to everyone and apparated to their joke shop. Jess and Miranda then got dressed, woke up Holly, Seamus, Tyler, and Jon and apparated with them back home after saying good bye. Then it was just everyone who was going back to Hogwarts. Erica and Seamus went home to get their things so they could be ready for school. Caylee went into the bathroom off of her room, quickly redecorated it so that everything in it was from The Nightmare Before Christmas, and took a shower. Once she finished, Harry took one and Caylee finished doing her hair and make up. Once Harry finished, Ron got in, and this continued on until everyone was ready.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Caylee asked, once they were all back in her room.

"BREAKFAST!!!" they heard her mother yell.

"I guess that answers that question," said Hermione.

"I guess so." They went downstairs, walked into the kitchen, and they saw the feast her mom was sitting at. There were at least three plates with large stacks of pancakes on them, three with French toast, three with waffles, five with bacon, five with sausage, four with home fries, two cartons of orange juice, and two cartons of fat free and whole milk each.

"Where did all of this come from? I _know_ you didn't cook it!" Caylee said to her mother.

"For your information smarty pants, I did help. I got the milk and the orange juice," her mother answered.

"Ooo. That's just takes _so_ much hard work."

"The house elves did the rest."

"House elves?"

"They're little creatures that are willing to cook and clean. We just give them a place to eat, and a little bit of money. We have five. They each get a sickle a week. I tried to give them a galleon but they all refused."

"Well at least you're paying them. Let's eat!" They all sat down and ate until they couldn't eat anymore. By the time they were done it was 10:15.

"Is everyone ready to go to King's Cross?" her mother asked.

"As ready as we're ever gonna be," said Caylee. They all went upstairs, did a little last minute packing, and brought their stuff downstairs.

"Just curious mom, but how are we all getting to King's Cross?"

"Dumbledore set us up with some transportation from the ministry."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"We're driving."

"Thank you," Caylee said, getting a smirk from everybody. Then they heard a noise from outside.

BEEP BEEP!!!!

"Oh good. They're here on time. Everyone outside!" her mom said. They all went outside to see a very disgruntled face. Harry recognized it, and he wasn't the only one.

"Tonks?!" he asked, along with Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Hi everybody! I didn't know I was going to be seeing all of you!" she yelled. Her face went from a gloomy, not-giving-a-fuck look to a Yay! kind of look. Caylee just had a confused look.

"Who's your friend?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, this is Caylee. She's my girlfriend," Harry answered.

"Hello Caylee. I'm Tonks."

"Hi."

"So, are you all ready?" They all nodded. "Then let's go!" She said as she helped everyone get into the car. The car's trunk and back seat magically expanded so that everyone, and everything, would fit, and they drove off. There was some small conversation as they drove there, but a majority of it was between Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, and Harry and Caylee.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A little."

"I was too. Trust me, there's nothing to be worried about. The hardest thing to do is get onto the platform. And even that's easy."

"What do I have to do?" Caylee asked, wondering if it was a spell or something.

"You have to run at one of the barriers between platform 9 and 10 at the train station. It brings you onto platform 9 ¾. And from there you can get onto the Hogwarts Express."

"Oh, okay. That sounds easy enough," she said as an expression of relief broke across her face.

They got to the train station and Caylee went through the barrier with a little bit of help from Harry.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked.

"No, not really." They put their stuff into an empty compartment and waited for everyone else to come in. As they waited, Draco walked by and then suddenly stopped.

"That's Draco," Harry pointed out.

"Really?" _He's kinda hott,_ Caylee thought to herself. Suddenly the compartment door swung open and Draco was standing in the doorway along with a couple of other people including three guys and a girl.

"Well, hello Potter. Heard you shot down your lover before break. Heard she was awful upset too. Especially when I broke her heart and broke up with her. What a shame," he said in an amused sort of way.

"And your point would be?" Caylee asked.

"My point would be...who are you?" Draco said, as if not noticing her at first, and then realizing she was there.

"That would be, none of your business."

"She would be my girlfriend," said Harry.

"Really? Well, if you ever want someone better, than you can always come to me."

"You seem to enjoy Harry's sloppy seconds, don't you?" Caylee said.

"Excuse me?" Both Harry and Draco said.

"Well, you went out with Cho after Harry and now you want to go out with me, after Harry's done with me. What makes you think that I'm not the one in charge of this whole operation?" Draco looked almost offended.

"Actually, Cho came running to me because she knew I was better looking than him, and better at _other_ things than him. I'm just asking you because you're hott, and Potter doesn't deserve you."

"Hmmm. I'll think about the offer." Harry looked over at her. It was almost as if he was worried she actually _was_ considering the offer.

"Alright, I've thought about it. How about you go fuck yourself because you'll never get the opportunity to fuck me?" Draco looked like he had just been violated, and Caylee and Harry couldn't help but laughing as he stormed out of the compartment.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked. Everyone came in and sat as she asked.

"Caylee so just burned Malfoy!" Harry answered; he still had a large grin on his face.

"She what?!" Hermione asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"I said something that totally offended him and pissed him off," said Caylee.

"Oh! I thought you meant you literally burned him."

"Do I really look like that much of a psycho?" Caylee asked. Then the compartment door opened for a third time.

"Hello Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. W-w-who are you?" Neville asked.

"Neville, this is our new friend from the United States. She moved here over break. Her name is Caylee," said Ron.

"H-h-hello," he said.

"Hi. Are you in Gryffindor too?" Caylee asked.

"Ya."

"Holy smokes Harry! Is this your new girlfriend that Seamus was talking about? I heard she's got some pretty cool friends too," Dean said as he walked up behind Neville. Neville suddenly looked crushed.

"Ya, this is Caylee Jacobs," Harry answered.

"Hello Caylee Jacobs. I'm Dean Thomas," he said shaking her hand.

"Hello Dean. Are you also in Gryffindor?"

"Yup."

"Wow, you guys are all in the same house? At Lovaine's, everyone was friends with mostly people in different houses. Mainly the opposite sex though cause no one wanted to date someone they might eventually break up with, that they were going to see all day everyday."

"Really? Harry and Ron are some of the few people I know who've dated someone in a different house," said Hermione.

"Hello everyone," said Erica as she walked in to the compartment. Dean and Neville watched her as she walked in, gave Ron a kiss, and sat next to him.

"Damn you both!! You're both dating hott chicks? This is so unfair!" Dean said as he walked away with a smile on his face. Neville lightly closed the door and followed suit.

"So, does anyone want to play wizard's chess?" Ron asked. Everyone kind of grumbled.

"Teach me," said Caylee.

"Okay." Ron went into explanation of the game and set up the pieces.

"So it's basically like muggle chess, except you have to tell the pieces where to move, and they'll actually kill each other," Caylee said.

"I guess. I've never played muggle chess before."

"Well, let's play anyway."

"Alright." Everyone watched as they played a rather rough game, considering that no one could think of a time that Ron had even come close to being beaten. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to really be struggling. Harry leaned over to Caylee.

"You've played before, haven't you?" he asked her. She nodded, still keeping her serious facial expression. Ron looked up.

"No cheating!"

"I wasn't cheating!" Harry said.

"Then why did you say something to her and why did she nod?" he asked.

"Because I asked her if she'd played before."

"So you lied!" Ron said to Caylee. She nodded again.

"I always say that I haven't played before. It makes my opponent think I'll be an easy win. I make some moves in the beginning that anyone would take, especially a beginner. Then I make more serious moves, which eventually lead to their downfall. I've played in one tournament for it in the U.S. I played the raining champion of three years in the first round, and did the same thing to him that I did to you. I beat him in record time because he thought I was so easy he could beat me by using a very simple strategy."

"Really?!" Hermione asked, in an almost too excited fashion.

"Yup."

"Did you win?"

"I took second. My opponent knew by then that it wasn't just beginner's luck that had gotten me that far. He had played my cousin once, and she uses the same strategy as me, and he set up his defenses so he could beat me; so that I couldn't completely block him into his own end of the board. Oh well."

"You still did great," said Harry, placing a light kiss on Caylee's lips.

"Thank you," she said, returning the kiss. They finished their game, played a couple games of exploding snap, and talked about some of the few things Caylee didn't know about Hogwarts yet, and other adventure of theirs that she didn't know about. By the time they finished they could see Hogwarts approaching fast. They all had changed into their robes, including Caylee who was just waiting to see what house she ended up in. She wanted very badly to be in Gryffindor house. All of her new friends were in that house, and she wanted to be able to see Harry all the time; not just on weekends and after class. The train came to a sudden halt, and everyone exited the train.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry yelled. Caylee looked up to see a giant man with very tangled dark brown or black hair, and an equally tangled beard.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Who's yer friend? Is she the lucky girl Dumbledore was telling me 'bout?" he asked.

"Yes she is," Harry said wrapping his arm around her waist. This made Caylee feel more comfortable.

"Well, hello there. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts grounds and Game keeper and Magical Creatures teacher. May I ask yer name?"

"Caylee Jacobs."

"Well hello Caylee. Yer gonna love it here at Hogwarts," Hagrid said, shaking her hand.

"I'm sure I will."

"Well, I'll see you all next class then," Hagrid said as he walked away. They all walked over and got into a carriage.

"Why are your carriages pulled by threstrals?" Caylee asked.

"You can see them?" asked Harry. Everyone else seemed to be about to ask the same question.

"Ya, I've been able to see them since my godmother was killed by dark wizards."

"Oh. Sorry, but not a lot of people I know can see them. You, Neville, and I, I think are the only ones who can see them in our year. Or at least we're the only ones in Gryffindor."

"I'm not in Gryffindor yet, remember?" Caylee said.

"Yet. Key word there. Yet." Caylee giggled at his comment. They got up to the castle and she looked around in awe. She couldn't wait to explore. She couldn't wait for Harry to show her around either. Harry had a hold of her hand and brought her with him to the Great Hall. He thought it was kind of funny to watch Caylee. She looked like she had never seen anything so beautiful in all of her life. She was like a little kid in a candy store. They walked across the great hall and they could tell they were getting stared at, and a couple of glares; especially from the Ravenclaw table. They figured it was because Harry had refused to go back out with Cho, and now he had a new girlfriend. They sat down at the table and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back everyone, and may you all have a very good new year. I have one thing to tell you all before we eat though. We have a new student. Her name is Caylee Jacobs, and she is from Lovaine's School of Magic in the United States. She has not been sorted yet, but will be shortly after the feast. She will be in her sixth year, and I'm hopeful that whatever house she becomes a part of, you all will be kind to her and show her around the school. Caylee, would you mind standing up very quickly? Just so people will know who you are." Caylee didn't really want to call attention to herself already, so she remained seated.

"I'm sure half the people in here already are smart enough to know she's the new girl, she doesn't need to stand up," Ginny said. Caylee stood up, did a quick wave a round the hall, and sat back down.

"Alright, let's eat then," Dumbledore said. When the food appeared, Caylee almost screamed at how in shock she was. Then she just smiled and began eating. By the time the feast was over, she couldn't eat anymore.

"Now, if I could just have one of my seventh year prefects from each house, except for Gryffindor, come over here with me, along with Caylee and Harry Potter that would be splendid. You all may retire now, and I'll see you all at some time or another," Dumbledore said, standing up and then walking towards the end of the table and stopping. The two of them got up, and walked over to Dumbledore, meeting with Cho, and two people Harry didn't know.

"If you all would follow me to my office so we can proceed with Caylee's sorting, and then whichever house she ends up in, the representative of that house will take her back to their common room, and 'show her the ropes', shall we say," Dumbledore said. They followed him to his office, Harry explaining things to Caylee as they walked. When they got to his office, Harry told Caylee not to scream.

"Circus peanuts." Suddenly, the gargoyle that had been standing in front of Dumbledore sprang to life and jumped out of the way. Caylee was stunned. Harry looked at her face and tried very hard to stifle a laugh, but didn't do a very good job.

"Enjoying your self?" she asked.

"Ya, actually." They walked up the staircase and opened the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome to my office, Ms. Jacobs. And welcome to Hogwarts as well," came the warm voice of Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I'm enjoying myself very much."

"Are you ready to get sorted into your house?"

"Yes."

"Come and sit on this stool, and I'll place this hat on your head. Then it'll say your house."


	28. Make A Decision!

So, I literally just finished this, like, two seconds ago so the next one is going to take a while. I am almost positive with what I'm going to do with the story though, and I may end it soon and start up a sequel. I'm not positive though, and if you'd like to comment on it, be my guest, I love hearing from you all. Anywho, hope you like!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay." She sat down on the stool, and felt the old, slightly torn hat slide onto her head. It went over the tops of her eyes, and as soon as it was placed on her head, it began talking to her.

"Well, well, well. You're an interesting one aren't you? You've got brains, that's for sure, but, and don't take offense to this, you have no common sense," it said to her.

_As if I didn't already know that_, she thought.

"Well, at least you know. Now, you're cunning, and sneaky, like a Slytherin, but you also have a softer, less evil side, which would place you in Gryffindor."

_Not to mention my boyfriend is in Gryffindor, along with almost all of my new friends._

"Really? Ah, of course, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and the Weasley's. They're all good people. But, you still have that evil side, and it has way too much with whom you are. I think if you weren't with Harry and the others, along with having that slightly softer side as well, you would be a sure Slytherin." Then the hat said something that was no longer just for her to hear. It announced it to the entire room, but mostly to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore, but I don't think I can do this one. She's got too strong a will to go into the house I think she belongs in."

"What's this? You can't sort her?"

"Oh no, I could. If she'd let me."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, with a rather curious look towards Caylee.

"I mean that she should go into Slytherin, but she won't let me put her there because she wants to be in Gryffindor with Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and the Weasley's."

"Ah, but she can't go in there?"

"I should think not! She has too many traits for Slytherin."

"Well then, why don't we have a small deliberation?"

"Sounds good to me," said the Sorting hat.

"Me as well," said Harry.

"Me too," said Caylee. Cho and the other two Prefects nodded.

"Alright. Caylee, why do you want to be in Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, mostly because I want to be near Harry and my friends. Not to mention I know about Slytherins' reputation. I also don't know anyone in that house, except for Draco Malfoy who I met on the train and who is a complete ass hole. I mean! He's not nice..." Caylee said, blushing and with an embarrassing smile.

"Yes, I've heard that many, _many_ times before. Just, not quite in those words," the kind man said, with a twinkle in his eye. Caylee and Harry both smiled.

"Well, I have to say I'm rather stumped on this one. You don't want to go into Slytherin _so_ much that you've somehow managed to not allow yourself to be sorted. But you have so many traits within you that are related to Slytherin that it is where you belong. So, how about you switch back and forth. Every other week you'll be with Gryffindor, and the other you'll be in Slytherin. We'll start you out in Gryffindor seeing as how you're friends are there and you'll need their help to get around Hogwarts. You're going to need two separate schedules: one for when you're with the Gryffindors, and the other for when you're with the Slytherins. And after half of the school year has gone by, you'll choose what House you wish to be in. Sound fair?"

"Yes Professor," said Caylee.

"Alright. I'll arrange for Professor McGonagall to give you two schedules at breakfast tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Professor," said Harry and Caylee. They walked out, and Caylee was silent. She was trying to listen to the three people behind her mumbling about how odd she seemed to be.

"Well, that was interesting," said Harry, trying to start a conversation.

"I guess."

"What do you mean, 'you guess'?"

"I mean I guess. I mean, I don't want to be the freaky new girl who is so screwed up that she couldn't be sorted."

"Listen, everyone here is freaky. Okay? Everyone here has different things about them that make them special. Yours just happens to be that you have an incredibly strong will. And there's no need to feel bad or anything, I was almost placed in Slytherin too."

"You were?" Caylee said, picking her head up as she was much more interested in what he had to say now.

"Ya, but Draco Malfoy was sorted not long before me, and I had already begun to dislike him, so when the Sorting hat started saying how I would be great in Slytherin, I kept on telling it anything but Slytherin, and so it put me into Gryffindor, but to this day, it still tells me that I would have done well in Slytherin."

"Wow, I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought, huh?" Caylee said with a small smile.

"I guess so. But seriously, I don't want you to let this get to you at all, and if you hear people saying anything about it, just don't listen. And not to try and make you feel worse or anything, but, you are aware that the whole school is going to know by the end of probably around midday tomorrow, right?"

"Ya, I figured, Lovaine's was worse. If there was even something slightly interesting that happened that everyone hadn't already seen, then everyone would know within one or two hours. At least here it'll take half a day or so."

"True, well, here we are. Hermione told me the password. Pixie's flight," he said to the fat lady.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter! And who is this?" she asked.

"I'm Caylee Jacobs. And, who are you?"

"Well, you can just call me the Fat Lady, that's what everyone else calls me. Not a very flattering name is it?"

"I suppose not. If you don't like it, why do you let them call you it?"

"I just don't feel like telling them my real name and making sure they call me it."

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but can we go inside now? I'm really tired, and I'm sure Caylee would like to see the common room and her new dormitory, so, Pixie's Flight," Harry said.

"Oh! Sure, go on in!" She said as she swung open. Caylee walked into the room and fell in love with it. She wasn't a big fan of the color gold, but the way it just seemed to fit with the scarlet looked amazing.

"We are _definitely_ spending a lot of time in here," she stated.

"Oh, we will, don't worry. This is where we'll do the majority of our homework, and when it's cold out or raining, we'll probably be hanging out in here."

"Cool."

"There you two are!" came the voice of Hermione, "I've been waiting for you to get here so I could take Caylee up to her dormitory!"

"Why wouldn't Harry be able to?" Caylee said, showing a quizzical look towards Hermione and a playful grin towards Harry.

"Because boys can't be trusted enough to keep their mouths shut, were they to get into anything in our rooms. So, there is a charm placed on the stairs to the girls' dormitories that will not allow them up."

"See?" Harry said as he started walking up the steps. Suddenly they turned into a slide. Harry fell onto his backside, and slid down to the floor. Caylee giggled. Hermione placed a foot onto the slide and it turned back into steps.

"Now then, I really _must_ get going. I have to get to the Heads tower before nine and it's already 7:30. Can we go now?"

"Ya, sorry," Caylee replied, smiling as she walked away from Harry.

"See you in a little bit," Harry said.

"Yup."

"So, how are things with Harry?" Hermione asked as they headed up the staircase.

"Fine. Are you and Jon still talking?"

"Yes. We've decided to keep in touch until summer break, and he'll come visit if we're still interested in each other. If all goes well, I may end up visiting him in America as well."

"Sweet," Caylee smiled.

"This is your dormitory. You'll be sharing it with four other girls. The only two I can name off the top of my head are Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil. They're okay, a little gabby, but they're generally okay. I've asked them to help you out with anything you might need. Ummm...I think that's it. Oh yeah, and this is your bed. Any questions?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Good. Ready to leave, or do you want to stay for a bit?"

"No, I'm ready."

"Alright then, let's go!" They continued with some small talk until they got to the common room.

"Like your room?" Harry asked.

"Very muchly," Caylee said, "So, how late can we stay out?"

"Any of them."

"Well, we can stay up as late as we want to..."

"Curfew is nine," said Hermione.

"Oh, okay," said Caylee.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping for a tour."

"Oh! Sure!"

"I've got to go to the Heads tower now, so if you'd like to, we could all go there. That way if Caylee has anything she might want to see me about, she'll know where to go," Hermione stated.

"Good idea," said Harry. Caylee and he walked hand in hand to the Heads tower with Hermione leading the way.

"Well, well, well. Is there a _new_ Golden Trio?" came the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Piss off Malfoy," said Harry.

"Oh my Potty, where are your manners? Don't you know it's impolite to use profanity in front of a woman? It should be a crime with one such as her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm complimenting her Potter, get over yourself."

"Tell me you're not Head Boy, because I really, _really_ don't want to deal with you," Hermione chimed in.

"What else would you expect? I _am_ the best looking, as well as most intelligent and deserving student here Granger."

"Good, now I can bee looking forward to us fighting night and day."

"First off, you are _way_ too full of yourself, and second, Hermione, have you picked up on my sarcasm? Because I believe you have," Caylee said.

"Gee, you think?" Hermione and Harry said, while Draco merely smirked.

"I'll take my leave now, so as to not bask myself for too long in your filth," Draco said while bowing to Caylee, and walking away.

"What a prat," said Hermione.

"Agreed," said Harry.

""well, I think I'll go inside now. If you need anything, the password is Pheonix feathers. Night."

"Night," they said.

"So, where to now?" Harry asked.

"What about that room you were telling me about?"

"Which one?"

"The one that changes..."

"Oh, the Room of Requirement?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Room of Requirement it is then! After you my lady..."

"You kind of have to show me the way, so, how about after you?"

"Oh right, that might help," Harry said with a small smile. He led her through about six different corridors, and he couldn't help but to notice how Caylee seemed to be studying everything.

"What _are_ you doing?" he finally asked.

"Shhhhhh. Don't distract me unless you want to stop walking," she replied.

"Fine then, stop," he stated, seeing they had reached their destination, "We're here anyway."

"No door."

"What?"

"There's no door."

"Oh. You have to walk past this part of the wall thinking about what room you want, and the door will appear to what ever the room is."

"Oh, cool."

"So, what were you doing?"

"Well, I have a more...photographic memory, and I find that if I study things, I can recall it easier later."

"Ah...So, what kind of room do we want?"

"How about a room full of pillows?!" Caylee said as her face brightened.

"That works," Harry said, smiling at how beautiful she was. He walked a little ways away, and began pacing next to a wall, when a door appeared.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you," Caylee said, opening the door. She walked in, and then jumped onto the layer of pillows on the floor. Harry shut and locked the door, then jumped next to her.

"So, what now?"

"Well, there's always..." Harry trailed off as he rolled over and began kissing Caylee's neck. He gradually moved up, and when he reached her mouth, she pushed him over and straddled him. She then proceeded to kiss down his neck and then moved onto his abs. She gradually moved down, and then unbuttoned his pants.

We all know what happened after that P

"That was awesome," Harry said.

"The look on your face was pretty awesome too," Caylee said.

"_Alright_. So, what now?"

"How about we finish our tour?"

"Sounds good to me." They went down to the Entrance Hall and then worked their way up. They had just reached the 7th floor when Hermione came around the corner, seeming to be on patrol.

"Get out of here. Quick! Malfoy's just over there a little ways. He'll dock house points if he sees you!"

"There's no other way to get into the common room or the dormitories Hermione!" said Harry.

"Can you wait until midnight when he leaves?"

"It's only 9:30! I'm not waiting 2 ½ hours unless there's no other possibilities."

"This is the guy who was hitting on me earlier, right?" Caylee asked.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked.

"Okay, then why are we waiting? Why don't I just talk to him, and while he's distracted, Harry can get into the common room."

"_That_...is a rather good idea," said Hermione. Harry didn't seem to be fond of it.

"Come on now Harry, you saw him practically drooling over her earlier. You can't stand there and say that this plan wouldn't work."

"What plan?" Ron said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Hermione asked.

"I was with Erica."

"Thought so. Anyway, Caylee is going to talk to Malfoy while the _two_ of you get into the common room."

"Got it."

"Here I go," said Caylee. She turned the corner and saw the infamous Draco Malfoy with his back to both Caylee and the portrait of the Fat Lady. She slowly crept towards the Fat Lady then towards Draco, so as to make it seem as if she'd come out to talk to him.

"Excuse me," she said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes? It's Caylee right?"

"Yup. Sorry, I couldn't help but notice that you're in Slytherin, yet you're patrolling about as close as you can be to the Gryffindors."

"What can I say? I enjoy putting them through as much hell as possible."

"Charming. Well, can't say I object much, as long as I'm not one of the ones you give a hard time. I just might have to kick your ass."

"Really now? Well, as long as you're hanging around with the Golden Trio, I would plan on having to put up with me."

"Well, I'm also supposed to be in Slytherin in two weeks, don't forget. Though by then I'll probably have forgotten your arrogant ass."

"Ouch."

"Hey, it's the truth isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Exactly."

"Well, I believe that I should be getting back to patrolling. You may just have allowed pathetic Gryffindors to get past me without me being able to dock house points."

"I believe I may have done just that," Caylee said with a rather large you-don't-know-how-right-you-are kind of grin. She couldn't tell if he looked confused, amused, or rather _aroused_ by her comment. Though she wasn't sure whether she really cared at the same time. Suddenly, a burst of laughter came from the inside of the Fat Lady portrait and Caylee started laughing along with them. Then Draco had a _very_ confused face, which he followed with a smirk. He had figured out that she had done exactly as he'd said, or at least it seemed that way. He was pretty hott when he smirked too.

_--Wait a minute, what about Harry? I shouldn't be thinking about other guys when I'm with him. Especially since this relationships so different. I mean, usually we'll work our way through the bases and are broken up in a couple months at the most. This one could possibly be the one I've been looking for. I love love._

"And your name is again?" asked Caylee. He seemed positively dumbstruck that she hadn't been well informed of him and his reputation yet.

"Draco Malfoy," he said with yet another smirk.

"By then 'Draco Malfoy'," said Caylee, doing her best to mock him. She turned around and walked to the Fat Lady.

"You're lucky to get away from a Slytherin such as him without him docking house points," said the Fat Lady.

"Sure. Pixie's Flight." She walked in a ways to see Harry and Ron smiling at her.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thank you, thank you," she said while taking deep bows.

"Did he dock house points?" Harry asked.

"Nope."

"Good, though it would have been funny if he had. Hermione told us after you walked away that Dumbledore had it set up so that if you are the cause of any house points being docked, both the Gryffindors _and_ the Slytherins lose them. He figures that it's only fair since you're between houses, and that you might choose your house faster. He also said that until you've done your two weeks in Slytherin he won't even listen to you."

"Ooo, yay. I'm going to have tow houses pissed off at me at the same time, and I can't fix that until I spend two weeks in a house that I don't want to be in. Wonderful."


End file.
